Derivatives
by WhyMeiTalksWithPigeons
Summary: We've had several ideas for stories for our "Milk and its Derivatives" series that either did not quite match the tone of that work or simply worked better when separated from the main story. It's here that you'll be likely to see some of the Citrus characters that we haven't had room to include in the main story. Comments are deeply appreciated.
1. The Dragon of Shiraho

**The Dragon Of Shiraho**

 _Co-written and edited by Why and Joe._

Derivatives is a series of one-shot Citrus side stories set in the same universe as Team Pigeons' "Milk and its Derivatives".

 **Crouching Tiger**

Yuzu stopped her orange Jaguar by the gate of the Shiraho family's impressive complex. Mei was by her side, looking beautiful in a floaty light blue skirt that Yuzu had picked out for her. She was wearing a ivory colored silk shirt along with it; the color perfectly suited her patrician features and the wide collar exposed her long elegant neck in all its glory. A blazer of the same color as her skirt was neatly folded in her lap. Atsuko was sitting in the back of the car, her green eyes drinking in every detail. It was her first time at Shirapon's place.

"Here we go." Yuzu said while pulling down the car window and leaning out to press the button on the video entry phone without a second thought. It was an imposing structure and became even more fearsome if one happened to know who resided there. For Mei and Yuzu though, this was simply the home of their close friend, Shiraho Suzuran.

"Okogi-sama." The male voice held the nervous warmth of a person that was not used to speaking in such friendly tones. "Lady Shiraho has been expecting you." The bulky steel gate opened before them and Yuzu drove through.

As familiar as Yuzu was with the place, Shirapon's living arrangements never failed to impress. Mei did not share her inclination but Yuzu was glad to see that Atsuko did. Her vibrant green eyes kept darting about and were wide with wonder. She was walking in between Yuzu and Mei, holding both sisters' hands.

Shirapon had invited them to spend the Sunday evening with her. They were to enjoy the finest tea, while taking full advantage of all the Shiraho estate had to offer. Himeko-san and her husband, Soichiro-kun had been invited as well.

Yuzu was used to the atypical maids and servants Shirapon employed. They were all dressed sharply in dark suits and wore sunglasses, no matter the hour or the weather. The view had stopped making her nervous a long time ago, as they never failed to appear incredibly competent and discreet. When she had discussed this with Mei, her lover seemed nonplussed by comparison. Maybe people born into money did not pay attention to such details.

"Nee-san!" Atsuko tugged at Mei's hand enthusiastically. She had started skipping, feet leaving the ground in excitement now and then. "It looks like the palaces in my books! The feudal lord's palaces, Nee-san!"

"And it might be just as old, Atsuko." Mei had tried to search for historical information about the Shiraho residence, but her effort had bore no fruit. There were no records concerning the place. Anywhere.

Yuzu had witnessed Mei's frustration over her fruitless endeavor the night before and had taken it upon herself to rid her beloved of it. She had succeeded splendidly.

The dark-suited woman that had been leading them through the massive courtyard came to a sudden stop. Yuzu almost gasped and Mei tightened her hold on Atsuko's hand.

The woman swiftly turned around. "You are free to proceed by yourself now, our most honorable guests." She took a deep bow and held the position, most likely waiting for them to move past her.

Yuzu took notice of her friend waiting for them in what looked like a most exquisitely crafted tea house. She would have waved but she was holding Atsuko's hand and her other hand was holding Atsuko's small bike over the shoulder. It was going to be a long afternoon and Yuzu had thought it wise to bring something that would entertain her little sister. Atsuko had yet to learn how to ride a bike without stabilizers and was very adamant to rectify that as soon as possible. Shirapon's vast courtyard would provide the perfect training ground.

The tea house was nestled in a beautiful wabi-sabi style garden. The Shiraho family had quite the array of maids and gardeners to maintain the compound and they were so skilled at their jobs that one would not even notice their presence. Fresh pots of tea seemed to appear out of thin air.

Upon spotting them, Shirapon tilted her head in a way of greeting. She was wearing a traditional pale green kimono, complete with a darker green obi, that immediately captured Atsuko's attention. She looked like a samurai.

Yuzu placed Atsuko's little bike on the ground, pulling the stand out with her foot to keep it from falling and taking care to also leave the bag with her protective gear nearby.

Mei reached for Atsuko and sat her on the tea house porch, the child's face formed an adorable pout when she realized that Yuzu was taking off her shoes. They were not going to ride the bike right now.

"Atsuko" Mei ran her fingers through her sister's silky hair. "Please join us at the table..." The beginning of a smile softened Mei's lips. "...At least for now."

Mei knew that Atsuko would read in between the lines. Atsuko's pout disappeared, a bright smile taking its place. Mei and Atsuko had a perfect understanding of each other. Mei trusted Atsuko to rely on her judgement. Atsuko trusted Mei completely and would never make unreasonable requests of her.

When Atsuko asked questions, it was almost always as a result of her inquisitive mind. She felt no need to ever question her sister's authority. However, it was not that she did not possess a rebellious streak similar to her Yuzu-nee, but she had learned from her Nee-san that there was a time and a place for it.

After taking off their shoes, the three put on the slippers that had been left for them. For such a utilitarian piece of footwear, it was difficult to ignore the quality of the craftsmanship. The Shiraho family cut no expense, not even for indoor slippers.

The room was amazing. It was crafted with the finest wood and the walls were covered by ancient kakejiku scrolls depicting flowers and birds. Very delicate scenes considering the imposing appearance of the Shiraho estate. Tatami mats covered the floor and at the centre of the room sat a short table that was surrounded by elaborately embroidered cushions on which to kneel.

What really stole Yuzu's attention was the food displayed on the tea table. It was a veritable buffet of deliciousness. She did not need to look at Atsuko to know that her little sister's mouth had become as wide as hers. They had the same appetite.

"Ah." Suzuran rose from her seated position and bowed deeply. "Aihara Mei, Yuzupon... and you must be Aihara Atsuko."

Suzuran immediately set her intense gaze on the youngest member of the Aihara family. Atsuko had already been warned about the unusual personality of Yuzu-nee's dear friend, but she could not help but quake in fear. Nothing could be hidden from those narrow eyes.

"N-Nice to meet you." Atsuko replied nervously, before retreating behind her Nee-san's legs. Mei's hand fell to gently cup the back of her head. Her Nee-san's familiar touch quelled her nervousness and her Yuzu-nee's encouraging smile filled her with a measure of courage.

She stepped away from the safety of Mei's legs and took slow steps toward Shiraho Suzuran. Once she stood in front of her, she took a deep bow, so solemn that even Mei was impressed by it.

"My name is Aihara Atsuko. I am Aihara Mei and Okogi Yuzu's younger sister. It is an honor to meet you Shiraho-san. Please take good care of us."

Once Atsuko stood up, she was surprised to see a mildly stunned look on Yuzu-nee's intense friend. She did not look anywhere near as intimidating as she did a few moments ago. Atsuko was not sure, but it seemed like she was blushing as well.

"Way to go, little samurai!" Yuzu all but leapt to her sister's side and scooped her into a warm hug. She twirled her around in a way that was a bit too energic for Mei's liking but Atsuko was laughing wildly, so she resolved to keep quiet.

"Not even your Nee-san could've done it better!" Yuzu announced proudly, finally stopping her increasingly erratic rotations.

Atsuko turned to Mei with expectant green eyes. Mei gave her a nod and a delicate smile, causing Atsuko to feel even prouder of herself. It did not take much to make her sisters happy.

Yuzu proceeded to enthusiastically greet Shirapon while still holding Atsuko in her arms. It did not escape her that Shirapon was as intimidated by Atsuko as Atsuko had been of her. It was most endearing to see her friend getting flustered around a six year-old – A six and a half year-old, Yuzu mentally corrected herself.

"Thank you for having us, Shiraho-san." Mei greeted her with a small bow of her head.

"Aihara Mei. It is an honor to open my home to the three of you." Shirapon answered in kind and Yuzu could not hold back a soft snort at the formality the two were displaying. No matter how long they had known each other, they could not stop performing this dance. Perhaps they were fond of it. Perhaps they simply knew no other way.

When Yuzu set Atsuko down, the child felt a little light headed – being swung around by a very enthusiastic Yuzu would do that. She thought it was better to sit down. After all, Suzuran-san had resumed her position by the table, so it would not be rude for her to follow suit.

Atsuko fell into a cross-legged position but upon spotting her Nee-san taking a traditional seiza position by her side, she quickly rearranged her body to match Mei's, receiving another loving caress on the head from dark-haired sister. Resting on her knees was not especially comfortable, but Nee-san's smile was all the incentive she needed.

 **Cut From the Same Cloth**

Mei had not been paying much attention to the conversation that was taking place around her. Her focus had shifted the moment Yuzu and Atsuko had left the table.

Her eyes kept darting toward Yuzu and Atsuko. They were in the courtyard and Yuzu was helping Atsuko with riding a bike without stabilizers. They had not been successful on their first attempt and since all of her classmates were, or rather claimed to be, able to ride without them, Atsuko had been growing frustrated to the point of getting angry with herself.

It was then that Mei decided to do the unthinkable and looked up "best way to teach a child how to ride without stabilizers" on the internet. She had no knowledge on the matter and her search proved to be quite rewarding – A humbling outcome given her usual aversion to technology. She could see that Yuzu was employing her suggestions.

Yuzu was a vision of beauty. She was wearing a pair of lavender colored pants, which were so tight that little was left to the imagination when it came to her enticing shape. As for the top half, she was wearing a pale yellow camisole with spaghetti straps, seeing her bare shoulders dance under the sunlight was absolutely breathtaking. Mei had protested such a casual outfit choice but that dissent was difficult to justify when faced with such a pleasing sight.

It was however Yuzu's smile that Mei really could not tear her eyes away from. Yuzu had gathered her blonde hair into two braids and then looped them both to the top of her head, so her face was visible and in full – and so was her smile. It was so bright that it could have challenged the Sun itself. There was so much love in her eyes that Mei almost felt overwhelmed by it. Yuzu was burning with happiness and so was Atsuko.

Suddenly, Shiraho-san was talking to her and her enigmatic voice forced her back to the conversation. She must have been really gone if even Himeko had not dared to call on her.

"Aihara Mei. How is the academy faring under your stewardship?" Suzuran asked while watching Yuzupon hold Aihara Atsuko's bike with dagger-like eyes. She could see why Aihara Mei had not been able to look away from the pair.

"The Academy is doing well. The new elementary school has been successful and the changes to the curriculum have been well-received." Mei replied before taking a sip of her green tea. "And what of your... work?"

Suzuran maintained a straight face but responded with a simple nod. She could not begrudge Aihara Mei for exchanging niceties but could also not divulge information relating to her family business. Soichiro nervously tugged at his bright blue cravat.

"Shiraho-san..." He stammered, eager to change the subject. "Your home is quite beautiful."

"Just as I told you, Soi-chan! Shiraho-senpai's place is unlike any other!" Himeko squeezed her beloved's hand under the table, missing his nervous chuckle completely. She had been buzzing with excitement the moment she had set eyes on Aihara Mei and could barely contain herself.

"The Academy could not be in better hands, Shiraho-senpai! Mei-Mei's hands!" Himeko emphasized her point by reaching over to grab one of Mei's hands and held it up. She wished she could take both, but she did not feel like letting go of Soi-chan's hand. He had the smoothest skin, like a porcelain doll.

Mei discretely pulled her hand back into her lap. But Himeko was not done singing her praises.

"She extended the sewing club's budget and now we can buy fabric of the highest quality!" Himeko's eyes were sparkling deliriously. "We will take part in national competitions! And we will win them all!" She stood and Soichiro's hand followed hers. Their hand holding exposed for all to see. "And then we will be invited to showcase our models through Europe!" She stated grandiosely while lifting her arms into the air... and finally taking notice that she was still holding her husband's hand.

A terrible blush, matching the color of her hair, spread over her cheeks. She sat back on the floor, hand holding concealed once more but still in place. She stared at her lap for about five seconds before raising her head. As if nothing had happened, Himeko raised her hand to her lips while a very ladylike giggle filled the air.

"Ohohohohohohohoho!" 

Soichiro too was blushing, yet he was staring at Miss Himeko with such enamored eyes that left Suzuran with no doubt over it: Had they been alone, he would have kissed her. Miss Himeko had been blessed with an arranged marriage that had unexpectedly brought together two perfectly matched people.

The formal tone that Himeko and Soichiro had used in their letters disappeared upon their first meeting and after a few months, they found themselves madly in love. It was easier to find a needle in a haystack than real love in an arranged marriage, but Miss Himeko always had a way with needles.

The two were sitting as close to each other as their shyness would allow and Suzuran had noticed that they joined hands under the table the moment they sat down. Even their outfits matched. Miss Himeko wore a sumptuous blue dress, complete with frills and bows.

Soichiro wore a tight blue suit with silky patterns sewn over the front of it and around his cuffs. He had a white shirt under it and wore a dashing bright blue cravat around his neck. He was very pretty and effeminate, with a slim elegant build and floppy dark hair. It was hard to reconcile his image and gentle manners with the fearsome lawyer he was famed to be.

What was really holding Shirao's interest was, as always, Aihara Mei. She could no longer ignore Aihara Mei's longing for Yuzupon and Aihara Atsuko.

Mei almost yelped when she saw Atsuko finally riding the bike by herself. Firm and sure, no aid from Yuzu required. She looked so happy and Mei wished for nothing more than to go over there and join her and Yuzu in their unabashed joy.

"Aihara Mei... It seems that you want to join your family." Suzuran covered part of her face with her hand, as was expected of her.

Mei's lips softened in what Yuzu knew to be a secret smile. She raised a hand to gently run a lock of hair between her thumb and her forefinger and after tilting her head as a form of apology, she stood. She was going to join her family, if only for a short period of time.

 **Stitched together**

As expected, Mei had decreed Yuzu's suggestion to have Atsuko learn to ride a bike while wearing only a helmet to be too reckless and it was not like Yuzu did not understand how Mei felt. After seeing Atsuko mar both of her knees while running to catch pigeons, she had become even more protective of their little sister. Yuzu feared the protective gear might impair her sister's balance.

Atsuko had been trying to ride a bike for several days now and her failure was starting to frustrate her. Yuzu had promised herself that today was going to end differently. Mei had spent some time looking up resources over what the best teaching method would be, she discovered it was better to hold the child rather than the bike and that it was best to let Atsuko find her balance gradually instead of all at once.

"I'm ready, Yuzu-nee!" Atsuko adjusted her flaming red helmet on her head and smiled brightly at her sister. She looked almost like a baseball catcher wearing all kinds of different paddings. At least Mei had let Yuzu pick the color. She had picked red as the main color and black as the secondary one. It went perfectly with Atsuko's small bike which was mainly black with red wheels, a red saddle and red handlebars.

"All right!" Yuzu smiled back at her just as brightly. "Let's win this battle, little samurai."

Atsuko felt electric, feet shuffling with excitement, hands making tight fists. Yuzu held the bike by the handlebars, brakes pulled back to keep it perfectly still while Atsuko mounted it, her feet immediately finding the pedals.

"Hold on, little samurai." She started gently. "Let's do things a bit differently today."

"Place your feet on the ground." Atsuko complied. "Yes, like that." Yuzu bent down and planted a loud kiss Atsuko's shoulder. "Now, try to move by pushing your feet on the ground and-"

"- it's because I'm no good, Yuzu-nee?" Atsuko asked in a small voice, eyes downcast. Yuzu was quick to kneel, shifting her grip from the handlebars to Atsuko's waist, fingers poking layfully at the child's stomach.

"No way!" She gently took Atsuko's chin between her index and her thumb and playfully tugged at it. She had to chase that pout away. "I've been doing things wrong, sweetheart." Yuzu smiled, her voice as gentle as ever. She knew Atsuko would trust her. She always did.

"Your Nee-san looked it up an-"

"On the internet?" Atsuko blurted out, green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yup." Yuzu's green eyes had the same sparkle as she continued dramatically. "Mei used the internet. Can you believe it?"

"Nope!" Atsuko shook her head playfully. She was well aware of how little her Nee-san got along with technology. She had to show her how to take pictures with her smartphone on more than one occasion.

"Well, that's how much she loves you." Yuzu said with complete honesty. The love she and Mei felt toward Atsuko was absolute, and Atsuko answered to it in kind. Nonetheless, Yuzu's comment caused a healthy blush to spread over Atsuko's cheeks and most importantly, Atsuko's bright mood had been completely restored.

"What do I have to do Yuzu-nee?" She asked enthusiastically, while giving Yuzu the most trusting of looks. Yuzu was incredibly proud to be at the receiving end of such look, to inspire such faith in someone she loved so much was the best of feelings.

"Just go like this." Yuzu swung her arms in wide semicircles. "Swing your feet and push at the ground, Atsu-chan." It was the fastest way for the child to find her balance and it would allow her to get familiar with the bike. "And when you want to stop, just pull the brakes!"

Atsuko nodded firmly and did as was told. After a few minutes of scooting, Yuzu noticed that she would keep her feet off the ground after a strong push and the bike would just go. She had found her balance.

"Wonderful, Atsu-chan!" Yuzu praised her, while flashing her victory signs with both hands. She skipped to stand by her sister and put her hands on her shoulders before gleefully announcing. "Now, feet on the pedals. Put your strength into it, little samurai!"

Yuzu held Atsuko by the shoulders as her sister started pedaling. Atsuko was doing rather well. She maintained a good pace and only wobbled when she slowed down, but she was quick to pull the brakes and put her feet down when this happened.

After a while, Yuzu let go of her shoulders and shifted her hold to the back of her sweater. Another while later, Atsuko needed to be held no longer.

"Hey little samurai!" Yuzu called out to Atsuko once her sister pulled the brakes and stopped. "Look where you left me!" Atsuko turned around, Yuzu was a fair distance away and was going absolutely crazy with cheering and then jumping. To close up her number in a proper fashion, Yuzu fell down on one knee and raised victory signs toward the sky.

For her part, Atsuko would have loved to mimic her Yuzu-nee, but she was on the bike and did not feel it would be safe to jump. She settled on slightly wiggling the bike, brakes pulled firmly and feet on the ground. And then she noticed that her Nee-san had walked over and was standing behind her Yuzu-nee.

Yuzu-nee was going to jump for sure. Atsuko giggled in anticipation.

Yuzu felt the urgent need to have her lover beside her. She needed to see this. It was amazing. She had to call Mei.

She leapt on her feet and all but jumped around. "Me—"

Her beloved Mei was but few steps behind her, dark locks dancing in the summer breeze. Her knee-length skirt was swaying as well. Everything about her was soft and gentle. She looked like a watercolor, so beautifully essential. And under the gleaming sun, Yuzu spotted it: The ring she had given Mei, it was on her finger, where it had been for the last seven years. Where it would stay forever. Not even death could part the two of them.

Yuzu did not yelp as Atsuko had predicted, she smiled and laughed. Without a second thought, she stepped up to Mei and pulled her in a tight hug. It might have surprised her in the past but it did not now, Mei returned her embrace with the same ardor.

"She did it!" Yuzu's voice was warm against Mei's ear. Such a sweet torture.

"I saw it, Yuzu" Mei said, her voice playing the same happy notes as Yuzu's. They were a perfect harmony.

"I bet she would love a hug too!" Yuzu released Mei, the two shared a smile that was all theirs and for no one else.

"All right." Yuzu announced with a small jump. She could never be still for long. Mei felt her energy pulse in everything she did, even the simplest of actions.

"Wait here, Mei." Yuzu said and swiftly leaned in to peck Mei's on the lips. Mei had no time to react to it as in the same breath Yuzu dashed toward Atsuko. Mei smiled, tips of her fingers raising to her lower lips. She wished she had had the time to return the kiss.

On reaching Atsuko, Yuzu engulfed her in a very wild hug and planted sloppy kisses all over her smiling cheek. She then got beside her and this time, she did not need to hold her sister and instead was just going to run along.

"Let's go get Nee-san, little samurai." Yuzu announced proudly while pointing a finger toward Mei. Mei was standing still, lips soft in what was her gentle smile. Only Atsuko and Yuzu could see it. Only Atsuko and Yuzu had seen it.

"All right, Yuzu-nee!" Atsuko started pedaling. She wanted a hug from her Nee-san as well. She was greedy when it came to her sisters. They were hers.

Besides, she knew her Nee-san could not wait to hug her.

From the tea house, Suzuran was staring at the trio while conversing with Miss Himeko and her husband at the same time. Despite facing away from everyone, Suzuran knew that Aihara Mei was smiling. The shape of her shoulders made it clear. The way her head was tilted left no doubts.

Aihara Mei was smiling, she was happy and she had no qualms about Suzuran knowing it.

Actually, Aihara Mei would not have minded if the whole world were to learn how happy she was.

Shiraho Suzuran knew for certain.

 **Hidden Dragon**

After more than thirty minutes of biking between her oldest sisters, Atsuko was informed by Mei that they had to go and wash up as it was time to rejoin the others. Atsuko had not been happy to hear that but true to her nature, she had not complained. She did, however, pout for a few seconds.

That was enough for Yuzu to reveal next Sunday's plans to her. They would go to Yoyogi Park and Atsuko would be able to ride all day long if she wished to. Her little sister had been absolutely ecstatic over the news and had asked for the three of them to ride together.

Yuzu had been about to tell her how that was not possible but Mei interrupted her and consented to Atsuko's request. Yuzu was immensely surprised since Mei had never rode a bike in her life. Sadly as it was, her beloved never had the chance to as a child. It was not going to be a problem though, once Mei had given her word to Atsuko the deal was sealed. Yuzu was now looking forward to holding Mei while she took hold of the handlebars for the first time.

While her beloved took Atsuko to freshen up, Yuzu joined her friends around the tea table. She was famished, running after Atsuko had been wonderful but was quite tiring too. Shirapon was the most impeccable of hosts and the tea table was covered with all sorts of mouth-watering food. Yuzu helped herself to a dorayaki and three dango, both delicious, and she could not wait to try the rest.

Despite her enthusiastic feasting, Yuzu had to take pause when she felt Shirapon's eyes on her. It was the weirdest sensation; her gaze could be felt on the skin as tangible as a hand on the shoulder would be. 

She swallowed the last of her dango and looked at her friend, eyebrows shooting up inquisitively. 

"So, that is Aihara Mei's younger sister." Shirapon stated, as cryptic as ever.

By Yuzu's side, Himeko piped up. "Yes! And Mei-Mei's Imouto-chan is just as bright as Mei-Mei!" 

Soichiro smiled warmly at his wife, as he always did when Himeko mentioned Mei. Inevitably, a worshipping look would appear in her eyes. 

"Hey!" Yuzu blurted out, the indignation in her tone only faked in part. "She is my sister too, you know." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance. 

She felt Shirapon's gaze on her once again and looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes.

"She is, Yuzupon." Shirapon declared, her tone as final as ever. "She has you in her eyes and you beat strongly in her chest." 

Over the years, Yuzu had attuned herself to Shirapon's frequencies and answered to her words with the brightest of smiles. Green eyes wide once again and happy as ever. Shirapon nodded back to her, almost shyly. She had perceived Yuzu's feelings in full even though no word was spoken. 

As if nothing had happened, Himeko was talking again, babbling something about purple eyes when Mei and Atsuko's return silenced her and she stopped her speech to yelp out a very enthusiastic "Mei-Mei!" 

It was a good thing, because knowing Himeko, it was not hard to guess what she had been in the business of saying. Yuzu knew for certain that Mei would have not appreciated her remark. At all.

Besides, Atsuko was always saying how much she loved having Ume and Yuzu's green eyes, since all other aspects of her looks could only be described as being Aihara through and through. She wanted to carry her family with her. All of them. At all times. 

Mei and Atsuko took their place at the tea table. The room was now complete and sure enough, Suzuran's mind was enthralled once again. Years ago, Aihara Mei had cast a spell on her and today she could feel its hold as strong as ever. It was magnificent. 

Mei helped herself to another cup of green tea while Atsuko returned to trying to single-handedly deplete all of Suzuran's food supplies. Yuzu could not help but grin as her two favourite people behaved so... normally. There was no stifling sense of pomp or formality, just family and friends enjoying themselves.

"Yuzu-san." Soichiro reopened the conversation, his manners as amiable as ever. "Himeko-san tells me that you visited Europe last year." 

Himeko could not help but blush. She had spoken at great length to Soichiro about how her Mei-Mei had gone travelling and how she wished that she could accompany her. Himeko's hero worship was hardly a secret, but having it acknowledged still filled her with discomfort. One did not need to be as observant as Suzuran to notice that.

"Yeah! We went out there for three weeks, didn't we Mei?" Yuzu jumped on the opportunity to wrap an arm around Mei. Now fully accustomed to her lover's antics, Mei maintained a tight gyroscopic grip on her cup of tea, preventing it from spilling. 

"Yes. I would very much like to go back." Mei knowingly flouted the maxim of quantity with her brief answer. Her fondest memories of the trip mostly related to times she shared with Yuzu, times which should not be discussed among polite company, never mind in front of Atsuko. 

"I see." Suzuran tilted her head slightly, apparently understanding Mei's unspoken words. "Aihara Mei and Yuzupon seem to have enjoyed their trip." 

And they had. On so many levels. It had also deepened their connection in unexpected ways.

Mei had never been one for eye contact. She had developed the skill of looking at the forehead of the person she was talking to so that she would not have to confront the emotions in their eyes. She developed a reputation for her icy gaze, but it was all a fabrication on her part. She simply could not bear to look someone in the eye.

That all changed when she and Yuzu visited Europe. Mei constantly found herself staring deep into the eyes of her lover for comfort. It pained her to know that Atsuko was so far away and she was immensely grateful for Yuzu's patience and understanding. Those gorgeous green eyes gave her all the love that she could ever possibly need.

Atsuko swallowed the last bit of her crêpé. Her Nee-san and her Yuzu-nee had promised they would take her to Europe when she got older and Atsuko could not wait to see how the world was outside of Japan. She still had to wait a few years for that though. Besides, there was still a lot of Japan she had yet to see, like their upcoming trip to Fujik… Fujikawag… what a troublesome name! Nee-san would have to teach her how to say it once again.

But right now there was something else that was tickling her curiosity, she only needed the courage to speak directly to Shiraho-san. She took a big gulp of water and decided to take the leap.

"Sh…" Shiraho-san's eyes were suddenly on her and for an instant she was stunned. But then her Yuzu-nee put a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her while smiling gently. It was all the encouragement Atsuko needed. 

"Shiraho-san." She made sure to keep her voice firm and her speech as formal as ever. "May I ask you a question?"

"You may ask me a question, Aihara Atsuko." Shiraho-san gave her a slight nod. "I may not be able to answer to it though."

The last sentence threw Atsuko off; she did not think her question to be a particularly difficult one. What she wanted to know could be a secret though. Maybe she should have kept quiet.

"Atsuko." Only her Nee-san could say her name like this. A single word should not have been capable of carrying such a profound meaning, but Mei's tone always seemed to reveal some kind of deep truth about the universe.

Atsuko turned briefly toward Mei and gave her small nod before setting her gaze on Shiraho-san once again. 

"Shiraho-san, why do you call my sister Yuzu, Yuzupon?" She had heard the nickname today for the first time. She could have asked her Yuzu-nee about it, but for some reason she truly wanted to hear it from Shiraho-san. 

No one could have told but after hearing Atsuko's question Suzuran had smiled. It was a question she could answer. Furthermore, it was a question she wanted to answer. 

"I will answer your question, Aihara Atsuko."

"Thank you, Shiraho-san." Atsuko smiled and for half a second, Suzuran froze. The child had such a radiant smile. It was blinding. Of course, no one had noticed Suzuran's brief moment of letting her mask slip.

"Well, Aihara Atsuko." She began, taking the smallest of pauses to select her next words. "Your sisters are very interesting people. Very interesting indeed." 

Atsuko tried to deconstruct Shiraho-san's words. Shiraho-san was not wrong, of course. Nee-san and Yuzu-nee were Atsuko's favourite things in the whole world. They would always play with her, teach her lots of exciting new things and take her to the best places – Like Shiraho-san's house!

"When I first saw your oldest sister at school, I knew that she was an especially interesting person. Interesting people are a hobby of mine. I enjoy observing them and working out why they act the way they do. Do you understand?" Suzuran's gaze was unflinching and her emotions were heavily guarded once more. 

"I think so..." Atsuko struggled to keep up with Shiraho-san's words, but eagerly anticipated learning the origins of Yuzu-nee's strange nickname. 

"What I find most interesting about Yuzupon is her warm heart. I never used to have many friends, but Yuzupon was always kind towards me from the moment we first met." The tiniest of blushes formed on Suzuran's cheeks. "She even gave me a nickname - Shirapon. I had never once been given a nickname before, so I was surprised. It was all I could think about for the rest of the day, Aihara Atsuko." 

Atsuko began to put the pieces together. Despite her fearsome and offbeat demeanour, there was something oddly charming about Shiraho Suzuran.

"The next morning, I asked your sister if I could call her Yuzupon. I wanted to see how she would react. As expected of her, she accepted this nickname with a smile. From then on, I continued to have many more interesting experiences that were only possible because of Yuzupon." 

"Wow! Yuzu-nee is so cool!" Atsuko was now smiling from ear to ear.

Atsuko's smile quickly turned into a startled yelp when Yuzu snuck an arm around her waist and pulled her into an enthusiastic hug.

Yuzu held her sister against her chest while playfully nuzzling at her cheek. Atsuko was giggling heartily, quite used to her Yuzu-nee's bursts of affection.

"Your Yuzu-nee isn't that bad after all!" Yuzu had the brightest smile on her face. Whenever Atsuko would express admiration toward her, Yuzu's heart would swell with pride. Her little sister's devotion was a source of unabashed joy for her. It was the most precious feeling, akin to what she felt when thinking of Mei's love for her.

Mei watched the display with indulgent eyes, her lips pursed in what Yuzu knew was a secret smile of hers. Mei had many of those, sometimes she would smile by simply tilting her head, lips keeping still.

Himeko was looking at Yuzu with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. Why did Okogi Yuzu have to be loud? Didn't she know that Mei-Mei loved silence the best?

Soichiro was smiling as affably as ever. His amiable nature was truly the perfect match to Himeko's melodramatic disposition.

For her part, Suzuran was absorbing and analyzing every detail. The evening had proved to be more fruitful that she had predicted. It would keep her labyrinthine mind busy for weeks to come.

Once Yuzu had exhausted her energies, Atsuko simply rested in her embrace, catching her breath and enjoying her Yuzu-nee's warmth. Suddenly, an idea seemed to flash in her verdant eyes. Suzuran did not miss the change. What was Aihara Atsuko up to?

Suzuran's curiosity only increased when Aihara Atsuko rose from Yuzupon's lap and walked to stand in front of her. The child was no longer intimidated by her and that pleased Suzuran a great deal.

"Shiraho-san." Atsuko started, her voice clear and confident. "Thank you for being such a good friend to my Yuzu-nee." Suzuran nodded slightly, it was her honor.

"I think you are super cool. You dress like a samurai and your food is the best. And I like your house a lot. It's like the palaces in my books."

Suzuran was taken aback by such sincerity. Aihara Atsuko's willingness to make the content of her heart known mirrored Yuzupon's frankness uncannily. And she was not done yet. Her heart had more to say.

"Shiraho-san, you have many friends now." Atsuko blushed slightly, her next words bringing a bit of shyness to the surface. "I would love to be your friend as well. Please call me Atsu-chan." Atsuko bowed her head slightly, happy for the chance to hide her blushing cheeks.

Suzuran was stunned. For once, she was the one feeling all eyes on her. She would have to push her surprise away for later examination. She could not keep Aihara Atsuko waiting.

"That would be wrong." She stated simply. Aihara Atsuko winced at her words and Suzuran felt Aihara Mei's purple eyes on her. She had a lioness's gaze. Suzuran delayed her next words for a few moments. She had to savor that fierce look a while longer.

"Aihara Atsuko." The child was looking at her with Yuzupon's green wide eyes. "You honor me. I accept your friendship and return it with my own." Aihara Atsuko looked a bit confused. Nonetheless, a bright smile exploded on her face.

Meanwhile, Aihara Mei's gaze had shifted from fierce to pleased.

"From now on, I will call you Atsupon and I will be Shirapon to you." Her voice was as serious and solemn as ever.

Atsuko's eyes widened in stupor and confusion. She could not call Shiraho-san "Shirapon"! It would be terribly rude and disrespectful of her.

Mei sighed. Shiraho-san would feel rejected should Atsuko refuse her request and Atsuko would never wish to do something that could be classified as rude or disrespectful.

"Atsuko." Atsuko turned to Mei with expectant green eyes. "Shiraho-san had accorded a great privilege to you. It would be only right to accept it and honor her request."

At Mei's words, a smile chased away Atsuko's confusion. "Yes, Nee-san."

Suzuran did not miss the power that name carried. "Nee-san" as spoken by Atsupon held a powerful spell within its sound, a spell that had been crafted from the most devoted of loves. It was absolute.

Suzuran's musing stopped when Atsupon turned to her once again, her smile spilling sunshine everywhere.

"Thank you, Shirapon!" Atsuko tried out the word and it made her giddy. It was such a good nickname. Yuzu-nee came up with the best nicknames.

"I thank you as well, Atsupon." Atsuko's smile grew even wider and without a second thought she threw herself at Shirapon. She had wanted to touch that beautiful kimono the moment she saw it. And now she could finally grab at it. The fabric was supple and she could feel all the threads against her palms.

So great was Atsuko's enthusiasm that she failed to notice Suzuran turning into a statue. Even her breath had stilled.

Suzuran had not been expecting such a display of affection. She was unfamiliar with such behavior and had no data to predict or decipher such actions. Atsupon had laced her arms around her neck and had made fistfuls of her kimono.

A bewildered Suzuran found her salvation in Yuzupon, her first friend was smiling and nodding at her. It was the most encouraging of looks. Aihara Mei was also looking at her. One of her dark eyebrows was raised, her poise as regal as ever... And was there a glint of amusement sparkling in her purple eyes?

This evening might have turned to be too much after all. So much new information and all at once. Suzuran felt overwhelmed. She did the unthinkable and resolved to push all her new knowledge to the back on her mind.

She raised an awkward hand and did what she had done to Miss Himeko a long time ago. She gently patted Atsupon's head. It proved to be the right course of action as she felt Atsupon giggle against her shoulder. The child gave her a final squeeze and released her. Her smile was blinding. Suzuran felt her lips soften and her permanently furrowed brow relax. She was both grateful and exhausted.

Atsupon had seemed to love her kimono a great deal. Suzuran decided she would send her one in a few days. She had learned her size the moment she had set eyes on her.

Atsupon skipped back to her sisters. Yuzupon pulling her into another hug as she passed by, the child returned it as fervently as before. When a yawn parted her smiling lips, she scooted closer to Aihara Mei and leaned against her with reckless abandon. Seeing Aihara Mei treated as a huge teddy bear was incredibly interesting.

 **Ariadne's Thread**

The gathering resumed its lighthearted and familiar tone right after. Yuzu's warm patter and Himeko's chirpy responses providing most of the friendly discourse.

"News of the event reached my firm as well." Soichiro nodded toward Yuzu, a most friendly smile on his face.

"Did it?" The information pleased Yuzu a great deal. Reaching all manner of people was paramount for success in her line of work.

"Well," She started sheepishly. "I didn't really know what 3D underwater chess was but-"

"Let me guess." Himeko cut her off. "Mizusawa did?

"Yes!" Yuzu chirped enthusiastically before further explaining. "Well, not really, but she knew a guy—"

"This does not surprise me." Himeko shook her head, drills bouncing enticingly around her head. "Mizusawa mingles with the worst of crowds."

"She is part of our crowd as well, Himeko-san" Despite Matsuri having no need or wish to be defended, Yuzu still found herself getting protective of her. Matsuri had been one of her first friends and most importantly, she was as close as family to her heart. Not to mention that in her role as Yuzu's closest collaborator, she was simply irreplaceable.

"Mizusawa-san has collaborated with my firm on some occasions." Soichiro's lawyer instincts suggested him to break the potentially tense moment by intervening "Her contribution was priceless." He omitted the fact that Mizusawa was known as the Pink Oni around his law firm.

"I can vouch for her effectiveness as well." Suzuran added and to everyone's relief, she mercifully did not offer further details on the matter.

"My firm hasn't required her assistance in over a year." Soichiro felt compelled to add, before nervously stuffing half a mochi into his mouth.

"Anyway." Yuzu took pity of him and steered the conversation back on topic. "Another day, another victory for Citrus-E!"

Himeko shook her head upon hearing the name of Okogi Yuzu's business. Her own suggestion had been so much better! "Aihara & Okogi Prestige Events and Ceremonies" … What did it matter if neither Mei-Mei nor any other Aihara was involved in the business? Aihara was such a beautiful name. It was such a waste to not use it – And what was the deal about citrus anyway? Cherries were way prettier than any citrus fruit. Moreover, she knew Yuzu had recently been employed by Jakuzure-sama as her home decorator… since when did home decoration have anything to do with planning events? Okogi Yuzu was such a confusing person!

All conversation came to a sudden stop when the table noticed that Atsuko had all but fallen asleep against Aihara Mei's side. Suzuran had been watching the scene with eagle-like eyes and she nodded knowingly when Aihara Mei gathered her sister in her arms. She had predicted such an action to take place.

"Yuzupon… it would appear that Aihara Mei has room in her heart for another person beside yourself." Shirapon declared.

Mei being so open with her affection when Yuzu and Atsuko were concerned made Yuzu unspeakably happy. The fact that even Shirapon, in spite of her observational skills, had no idea of just how big her Mei's heart was, saddened Yuzu deeply. No one knew except for Atsuko and herself. In keeping with her selfless nature, Yuzu wished that all people could know such love – But not from Mei! Mei belonged to her and Atsuko!

Atsupon did not even stir when Mei shifted her about and lifted her up and into her lap. Her face found her sister's shoulder instinctively and with a happy sigh. Her arms sneaking around her sister's neck immediately. Even though she could not see it, Suzuran knew that her young friend had grabbed fistfuls of Aihara Mei's elegant blazer. The Goddess did not mind one bit.

Mei exchanged a quick glance with Yuzu and was immediately handed Yuzu's varsity jacket. Yuzu had not been wearing it as she almost always ran on high temperatures – A useful trait in the Winter months.

Once again, Aihara Mei and Yuzupon had talked to each other without the use of words. They did so quite frequently.

Aihara Mei gently draped the jacket around Atsuko's small frame, never losing the firm hold she had around the willowy child. She must have done that a infinitely numbers of times.

"No need to be quiet, guys." Yuzupon informed the silent table while making a waving dismissive gesture with her hand. "Not even Hime- cannons would wake her."

"Okog-" Himeko all but growled. Guessing what Yuzu had been in the middle of saying was fairly easy. Fortunately, Soichiro had decided to intervene by smiling charmingly at his wife while tightening his hold of her hand with a gentle squeeze. As expected, Himeko got quiet and blushed under her husband's most devoted gaze.

But what shocked Suzuran the most had yet to happen.

"….hmm….so many socks…" Atsupon moaned and even though her face was resting against Mei's shoulder, her voice reached everyone quite clearly.

Soichiro tilted his head in genuine curiosity while Suzuran's eyes grew wider than ever before. One of her hands went to cover half of her face dramatically.

Yuzu reached over to gently rub Atsuko's back, the way she knew Atsuko loved. While Mei reacted on pure instinct and dropped soundless kisses over the small furrowed brow before gently resting her cheek against Atsuko's head for comfort.

"… Mei-Mei…" Himeko whispered. She knew that Mei-Mei loved her imouto-chan quite a bit, but to see her display her affection so openly was still a bit of a shock. It made her happy to see her best friend so comfortable around her friends yet it also stirred a bit of jealousy in her chest.

On her part, Mei had not even noticed that her friends' attention had turned solely on her. She was completely focused on Atsuko. The child had settled down immediately after being comforted by her sisters and was peacefully sleeping in her embrace once again.

Mei sometimes wondered if Atsuko even remembered the first time she kissed her forehead. She was still a toddler at the time. No one was around, and so Mei stole the briefest of kisses from her while she slept. Except Atsuko had opened her eyes the moment the kiss dropped from Mei's lips. She had surprised her with a radiant smile that was all Yuzu.

 _"Nee-san!"_

 _"Atsuko."_ Mei had answered in kind, shaping the name with love as she always did.

From the very beginning their names had been all they needed to understand each other. __

That had become one of Mei's irreplaceable memories.

As of now, her beloved Yuzu was still rubbing Atsuko's small back as gently as ever. Her arborescent eyes were trained on Mei's face. Yuzu had smiles for everyone, but the one she was giving Mei at the moment was for Mei alone. Mei was the only person in the world that would coax such a smile out of her. The smile was for the one she loved with all she had and Mei was answering in kind, not with the hint of a smile and not with a soft curve of the lips. Mei was smiling. Fully and for real. At no one else but Yuzu.

Such was the look of love. Suzuran had no doubt over it. While her two friends declared their love for each other through their eyes and their smiles, Suzuran took the opportunity to admire the matching bands the two wore. They were not as shiny as they used to be, the color of the one on Aihara Mei's hand had faded more than the one on Yuzupon's hand. It was clear to Suzuran that Aihara Mei had the habit of rubbing the surface of her ring. A gesture of love and reassurance perhaps.

Suzuran was pleased. Those rings had no business being concealed. They were exactly where they ought to be.

And now she could finally focus her mind on the evening most amazing revelation.

… so many socks. Suzuran covered half of her face with her hand for the final time that evening.

 **The End**


	2. Chasing Pigeons

A Team Pigeons production:

A Milk and its Derivatives side story.

Chapter Two of the Derivatives series:

 **Chasing Pigeons**

Co-written and edited by Why and Joe.

 **Technophobe**

"I made you an extra-large bento for today, Atsu-chan. Now hurry up and finish breakfast, your Papa wants to talk to you!" Ume chirped. In typical fashion, the woman had been floating around the room all morning, expertly concealing the fact that she had only gotten four hours of sleep.

The demands of work meant that Ume and Shou were unable to make time to attend Atsuko's first sports day but they made sure that their daughter would not be alone. Mei would be attending in her role as chairwoman while Yuzu had taken time out of her own hectic schedule to come and spectate. The thought of her two beloved sisters getting to see her race filled Atsuko with palpable levels of excitement.

As Atsuko was finishing her meal, Ume brought a tablet PC into the room and set it in front of her daughter. She leaned over Atsuko and with a few deft swipes of her fingers, an image of Shou appeared before them.

...Or at least, half of Shou did.

"Shou-kun, you need to point the camera further down!" Ume and Atsuko began laughing uncontrollably. Technological illiteracy seemed to run through Shou's side of the family.

"There we go... Good morning Atsuko-chan! Good morning darling!" Shou greeted the two with aplomb, completely ignoring his folly at the start of the video call. His bleary eyes were proof that Shou too was in desperate need of sleep, but the man's tireless work ethic was not going to interfere with talking to his daughter on such an important day.

"Hi Papa!" Atsuko gleefully responded and moved her arms to grab the tablet, as though to reach through the screen and hug her father. Ume gently placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Atsu-chan. It doesn't work like that, remember what happened last time?" Ume teased. She knew that Atsuko was aware that Shou wasn't physically in the room with them, but she could not help but admire her unbridled affection towards her father.

"Hahaha, I'm right there with you two, don't worry! Atsuko-chan, are you ready for today?" Shou asked with the utmost of sincerity.

"Yeah! Mama made me a big bento and Yuzu-nee and Nee-san will be there!" Atsuko leant towards the camera to show her father that she was already wearing her gym outfit: A simple white shirt with the Aihara Academy badge and a pair of blue tracksuit bottoms. Her long black hair had been tied back in a simple ponytail.

"Looking good! I'm sorry that I can't make it today, but I'll be cheering you on from here!" In an attempt to atone for his previous parenting mistakes, Shou pulled out all of the stops to be around for Atsuko. Even when work took him to far-flung corners of the globe, he still tried to find time to keep in touch.

Ume had a brief chat with her husband before the call came to a close.

"I've got to go now. Do your best, Atsu-chan! I lo-" Shou suddenly stopped talking and started blushing. He smiled sheepishly before waving and ending the call.

"That father of yours... what are we going to do with him?" Ume playfully remarked before beginning to double check that Atsuko had everything she needed for the day ahead.

Atsuko headed towards the front door and began putting her shoes on. Ume watched on as the clumsy child struggled with her shoelaces, questioning how long she should wait before intervening. She smiled and stepped forward.

"Atsu-chan, let me hel-"

"No! I can do it, Mama. Yuzu-nee showed me how!" Atsuko had also learned stubbornness from her oldest sister.

Atsuko finally laced up her shoes and took her mother's hand. They left the apartment and made the short walk to the floor above, where Yuzu and Mei were likely waiting for the arrival of the star of the day.

 **Lost and Found**

Mei paced up and down the kitchen, mentally rehearsing the lines in her head. A school sports day was hardly the grandest stage for a speech but as an Aihara, she would not accept anything less than perfection from herself. The inflections, the pauses, the body language... everything had been meticulously planned out in her mind for over a week.

Meanwhile, Yuzu frantically searched high and low, throwing open cupboards and peering under furniture. Preparedness had never been her speciality and living with someone as organised as Mei had allowed her to grow even more complacent.

"Agh! I knew I left it around her somewhere!" Yuzu's frantic search for her phone had proven fruitless so far.

Mei sighed and ceased her pacing. She knew that she should have offered to help search, but could not help but stop and stare as Yuzu bent over to look under the sofa, her tight-fitting jeans revealing her fine figure.

"What a troublesome person." Mei observed, intentionally whispering loud enough for Yuzu to hear.

"Y'know, it would be helpful if you looked too instead of just standing there and checking me out!" Yuzu teased playfully, causing Mei's ears to turn a bright shade of red.

"Anyway... Have you checked your jacket pocket?" Asked Mei, glancing towards the red and white varsity jacket that her lover had taken to wearing.

Yuzu walked over to coat rack and sure enough, her smartphone was found nestled in the pocket. She held it up victoriously, the brightly-coloured case reflecting the morning light that streamed in through the apartment windows.

"All right! Now I can take lots of cute pictures of Atsu-chan! Speaking of, she should be here by now." Yuzu's observation was timely, as the front door opened and Ume and Atsuko invited themselves in.

"Yuzu, Mei-chan, good morning!" Ume greeted the pair with typical warmness.

"Yuzu-nee, Nee-san!" Atsuko almost dashed into the room before remembering that she still had her shoes on. She was confined to the entrance area, knowing all too well that her family – Yuzu-nee especially – would not appreciate her tracking dirt through the spotless apartment.

Mei and Yuzu gathered their belongings and headed towards the door. Mei knelt down to put her own shoes on and was immediately set upon by her younger sister, who took the opportunity to give her the biggest of hugs. On her part, Mei chuckled at Atsuko's usual enthusiasm and wrapped her left arm around her as best as she could while the right one took care of the shoes. She cherished how affectionate and open her sister was with her; it was a nice change from the fearful looks she would receive at the Academy.

"Calm down, Atsu-chan, your sister isn't going anywhere!" Yuzu playfully remarked, while secretly becoming jealous of the affection that her beloved Mei was receiving.

That jealousy quickly melted away when Yuzu received the exact same treatment when she went to put her own shoes on. She should know better by now. Atsuko loved all members of her family equally and bestowed the same amount of affection on each.

Yuzu's insecurity was the legacy of having lost a parent at such a young age and never getting enough of her mother. Ume had had to work absurd hours when Yuzu was a child and Yuzu found herself spending countless hours alone, waking up to an empty house on most mornings. At times, it felt like she had lost both of her parents.

Things were different now. Their family had grown bigger and more beautiful than ever. Although Yuzu had not been starved of love like her beloved Mei had been, she was still famished and needed each and every morsel of affection.

Nowadays, she was well-fed.

Ume was a simple spectator, enjoying seeing her daughters getting along so well with each other. Some days she could hardly believe that was her life now, such a rich and joyful life. Yet she did not miss Yuzu's contemplative countenance and when her oldest walked by her she was quick to pull her into a brief yet tight hug. A hug Yuzu returned eagerly. Ume saw so much of herself in Yuzu: The mannerisms, the warm heart and especially the rebellious spirit. She could not help but feel immense pride in the woman that her oldest daughter had become.

The four headed down to the car park, where Mei's car was waiting for them. Atsuko was all but electric. Fortunately, Ume was holding her hand, so when she tripped over a pebble, her mama pulled her back preventing her from falling face first into the concrete.

During the short walk, Mei found herself holding Yuzu's hand without realizing. It did not surprise her, the gesture had become as natural as breathing whenever they walked side by side. What did surprise her was how the thought of such a thing happening at school felt amusing rather than troubling.

The luxurious blue Maserati was quite the sight on the streets of Tokyo. Mei was initially reluctant to learn to drive as public transport had always sufficed for her, but the freedom afforded by having her own set of wheels ultimately convinced her to call time on taking the train to the Academy every day.

It was time for Ume to bid farewell to her daughters and as she always did, she gathered each of the three girls in a tight hug.

"Mei-Chan." She whispered into Mei's ear knowing quite well what was agitating the young woman. "Do not worry too much over Atsu-Chan. She is as tough as her big sisters."

And then it was Yuzu's turn. "I know that I don't have to ask you to cheer for your sister, but give her some for me too."

She had missed all of Yuzu's school events back in the day. As a single working mother, she had had no choice in the matter. Even worse, there had been no one to stand in her stead during such times. True to her sunny disposition, Yuzu never complained but Ume knew her child had felt lonely.

Finally, Ume gathered her youngest into her arms. "Do your best Atsuko. I can't be there today but your Mama loves you very much."

Atsuko gave her a radiant smile. "I'll give it my all mama! I love you too!" Seeing her youngest always so happy was a source of incomparable joy for Ume.

"Okay, I've got to run now. Good luck, Atsu-chan!" With a final wave of her hand Ume headed toward her Mini-Cooper while the girls climbed into Mei's car.

Mei could not help but feel nervous whenever she had passengers. Despite her flawless road sense and driving ability, the precious cargo gave her reason to be even more attentive to potential hazards than usual. After checking that everyone had their seatbelts on, she fired up the powerful engine and set off for the Aihara Academy.

 **Pandemonium**

The Academy was already a hive of activity as teachers and students alike busied themselves with the final preparations for the day ahead. The Academy had a prestigious history with sport and athletics as Mei's grandfather understood the importance of producing top athletes – Always a boon for enrolment figures.

The arrival of Mei's car always turned heads among the Aihara students and today was no different. Any hope of remaining inconspicuous was extinguished by the fearsome growl of the Maserati.

"Kaichou-sama is here!" One student excitedly announced to her friends. And as soon as she did a small crowd gathered around and about. Their excitement was palpable as they tried to spot the Chairwoman driving by.

Yuzu gritted her teeth. It was still the morning and she'd already gotten jealous twice about people paying so much attention to Mei. It was entirely irrational as Yuzu knew that Mei's love for her was absolute, but she was still fiercely protective of her purple-eyed lover.

Mei was unfazed as always and simple drove by, remaining ignorant of her admirers. She pulled into the faculty car park and carefully backed into the parking bay before shutting off the engine. She turned to her two passengers.

"Yuzu, Atsuko. I have to do a few things before I can meet you out on the field. I will see you there." Mei moved to open the car door but Yuzu's slender hand guided her face back towards the passenger seat. She planted a kiss on her lips and maintained eye contact throughout.

"Hehehe, you didn't think you were getting away that easily, did you?" Yuzu was never one to pass on the opportunity to steal a kiss. Mei sighed and then continued on her way.

In the back seat, Atsuko pouted at the injustice of not getting a similar goodbye from her Nee-san. Almost telepathically, the door next to her was opened and there was Mei leaning in. She kissed Atsuko's forehead lightly and kept her face close to her sister's.

"Atsuko." She slowly caressed her sister's head as was her habit. "I will not be able to talk to you again before your race. Please do your best."

It was hardly a grandiose message of support, but Atsuko would swoon even if her Nee-san were to be recite a shopping list to her. She smiled sweetly, earning the slightest of blushes from Mei.

"I will, Nee-san! I'm gonna win!" Atsuko's confidence was overwhelming, despite some serious competition from her classmates. She was much like Yuzu in that her enthusiasm was contagious. After all, it did not really matter. Ss long as Atsuko gave it her all, it would be a victory regardless of her finishing position.

Atsuko and Yuzu headed towards the athletics field while Mei walked by herself to her office. Whilst she could never show it on her face, she was privately worried that Atsuko would not come first and be disappointed in herself. Sugimori-sensei informed her of two other promising young runners from Atsuko's group: Takano and Kanazawa.

There was also the issue that as the impartial Chairwoman, she would be expected to cheer on all of the athletes rather than her sister specifically. She sighed, the day seemed likely to be a long and tiring one.

Upon reaching her office, she spotted Sugimori-sensei by her secretary's desk. She was probably handing copies of the day's program for Kaori-san to put into the computer. On spotting Mei, both women straightened up as if a general had stepped into the battlefield.

They greeted her in unison, "Good morning, Kaichou-san."

"Good morning." Mei greeted back and without missing a beat, she continued.

"Sugimori-san, I would have a word with you in my office, in a short while."

Mei stepped into her office and took her time to properly settle herself in. Kaori brewed a pot of tea while Mei took her usual chair behind the Chairwoman's desk. The regal-looking Chairwoman carefully observed as her secretary delicately placed the pot and pair of mugs on the desk. She informed Kaori that Sugimori-san was welcome to enter.

Once the teacher walked in, Mei asked her to take a seat. The tall woman was rather nervous and it was not just because of Mei looking at her, she got nervous whenever she was not out on the field. During teacher meetings she would never stop fidgeting. Of course, Kaichou-san's powerful presence made her even jumpier. Nevertheless, she sat down despite being unable to keep her hands still.

"Sugimori-san." Mei's voice sounded as professional as ever even though she was about to inquire over a personal matter. "What are the odds of my sister finishing the race first?"

Sugimori-sensei relaxed visibly. It always happened whenever she had to talk about her little athletes. It was a topic she was well versed in and quite passionate about. She had no problem looking Mei straight in the eyes then.

"Aihara-san is fast. Incredibly so." Mei nodded, she had been notified of her sister's times regularly and she had been truly impressed. "If it was a shorter circuit, she would have no competition. At all. Perhaps even among the second and third grade."

"However, over the course of two laps she might have problems." A rueful smile appeared on Sugimori-sensei's lips. "Her speed is truly explosive but she is too eager and often forgets to pace herself."

"Takano-san and Kanazawa-san are far more experienced." Mei nodded again. After all, Atsuko had only started training five weeks ago while her classmates were already being courted by elite athletics teams. "They will play fairly but they won't let Aihara-san get away with anything. Aihara-san best chance is to have a strong start."

"I see." Mei raised her mug and took a sip, obscuring the small smile that had formed on her face. Sugimori-sensei was not aware that Mei had been giving her younger sister some tips on how to pace herself.

 **Lions and Roses**

Meanwhile, Yuzu and Atsuko walked hand-in-hand to the field, both smiling brightly as ever.

"It's this way, Yuzu-nee!" Atsuko happily announced, completely ignoring that Yuzu had attended the Academy for three years and still visited regularly. Her oldest sister knew exactly where she was going, but decided to humour the girl.

The trip to the spectators' area felt like an athletic event in itself, with numerous students carrying heavy equipment to dodge. Was it always this busy? Yuzu was suddenly wracked with guilt as she conjured up the memory of hiding on the rooftop with Matsuri in order to avoid being asked to help set up.

Once they reached the spectator area, a very familiar voice called out to Atsuko.

"Atsu-chan!" A child Atsuko's age all but bounced toward the pair while dragging a handsome man with blonde hair after her.

"Mayu-chan!" Atsuko greeted the newcomer cheerfully, excitedly tugging at Yuzu's hand.

"Easy, little samurai!" Yuzu chuckled as her sister all but bounced on the spot.

Mayu-chan was Atsuko's classmate and one of her closest friends. She had come to spend the afternoon with Atsuko on several occasions, also sleeping over a couple of times. By her facial features it was clear that she was Asian, at least in part, as she also had beautiful golden curls and her delicate face was covered by freckles.

The man accompanying Mayu greeted Yuzu with a shy smile and introduced himself as Philip Fairchild, Mayu's father. He was quite the handsome man, tall and slender and with chiseled features, but what Yuzu noticed the most was his hair. It was the same color as Papa's hair and Yuzu felt a small lump form in her throat at the sight. Papa never wore tweed suits though.

The laughing children promptly pulled her back into the present, she recovered quickly and introduced herself as Atsuko's oldest sister.

"Yes. Mayu told me everything about Atsuko's siblings." Philips said amiably. His Japanese was excellent, although his non-nativeness was confirmed by his slow manner of speech and absence of any regional features to his accent. "She yelled at me for being an only child."

"Father!" Mayu scolded her parent. He was not supposed to divulge such information.

"It's all right Mayu-chan." Yuzu bent forward to gently ruffle the child hair, there was no resisting such curls and Mayu rather enjoyed the attention.

"When I was your age, I was an only child too. And now look at me?" Yuzu draped her arm around Atsuko and drew her closer. "I've got the cutest little sister!"

"And she has the cutest friend!" She winked as a blush dusted Mayu's cheeks. Atsuko almost jumped on Yuzu to throw her arms about her shoulders, quite pleased about being called the cutest little sister.

The implication of Yuzu's remark had Philip blush slightly. Although his attention was quickly stolen back by his daughter as Mayu almost gulped upon realizing how poor her manners had been. She took a step back and bowed slightly.

"Yuzu-san. It's a pleasure to see you again." She was overly conscious because of her mixed heritage and always prided herself on being prim and proper. The happiness of seeing her friend had her quite distracted. Atsuko was too excited about the day to share her friend's concerns over manners.

"Mayu-chan, when are you going to come over again?" Atsuko's eyes suddenly widened with worry and she looked up towards her oldest sister. "...if It's okay with you and Nee-san, I mean."

"Absolutely." Yuzu answered with a smile of her own. "Mei can't wait to converse in English with you again, Mayu-chan."

"Father!" Mayu was a true ball of energy and quickly reached for her father's hand and all but pulled him into the conversation. The tall man had to squat down in order to get level with the child. "Kaichou-sama's English is great! She sounds like us!"

"So you've told me, sweetheart" Philip chuckled warmly "Several times." He drew his blushing daughter into a one armed hug and kissed her curls lovingly.

Yuzu was not surprised, her beloved Mei never failed to leave an impression. She was the most remarkable person.

"Oh!" Atsuko yelped, making Yuzu jump. The child turned toward Philip with a mortified expression on her face.

"Forgive me, Fairchild-san:" She said in a most contrite voice while taking a needlessly deep bow. What would Nee-san think if she knew how poorly she had behaved? Her apology was meet with thunderous laughs though, which made her blush and look at Yuzu in confusion.

"… better late than never, little samurai." Yuzu winked at her and drew her into a warm hug. Atsuko was happy for the chance to hide her blushing face in her sister's warm shoulder.

A moment later, Mayu practically dragged her father away to meet her teachers, exhibiting a level of enthusiastic forcefulness that even gave Atsuko pause for thought.

"Yuzu-nee, I need to go to my class now..." Atsuko informed her sister with a modicum of sadness. She did not like being separated from both of her sisters.

"I'll be right here little samurai, go out there and give it your all!" Yuzu jumped enthusiastically for effect before lifting Atsuko off of the ground and wrapping her in the warmest of embraces.

Atsuko laughed out in pure joy at returned her sister's hug with the same fierce affection. Yuzu-nee was always so tender with her and she rarely found it a difficult task to make Atsuko smile, no matter her mood.

Yuzu kissed her loudly on the cheek and put her down. Atsuko was about to go when her sister called her back…

"Hey!" Yuzu was leaning forward, her index pointing at her own cheek. Atsuko was quick to oblige and went to plant an even louder kiss on her sister's cheek before finally departing to join her classmates.

"…so much like Mei." Yuzu sighed with a smile on her lips.

"Aih- OKOGI YUZU!" Himeko barked at her long-standing rival. The young woman seemed to have gotten slightly taller, but was still shorter than Yuzu by several inches. Her trademark hair drills were as magnificent as ever.

"Himeko-san! How are you? How is Soichiro-kun?" Yuzu completely sidestepped the vague threat and deescalated whatever situation Himeko was trying to create. She knew that mentioning Himeko's handsome husband would distract the girl and as expected, Himeko started to blush cutely.

"I- Well, he is fine. As am I." She shook her head, drills dancing magnificently. "Regardless of that, you've got some nerve showing up today!" Himeko prodded Yuzu's chest with her index finger for effect. "Don't think that I've forgotten what you and Mizusawa did in your third year!"

Yuzu avoided eye contact, she had no retort to make as Himeko's complaints were entirely justified. She needed someone to bail her out and right on schedule, the high-pitch sound of feedback on the PA system heralded the imminent arrival of the Chairwoman.

 **Circus Maximus**

"Students, teachers, families: Welcome to the Aihara Academy's thirty-seventh annual sports day." Mei's speech began, her voice filled the silence with its elegant tilt and captured the audience as easily as ever.

"Today, we celebrate the spirit of competition and fair play that this school was founded upon. I look forward to seeing everyone giving their all..." Mei turned her head and looked straight towards Atsuko, who was seated on the other side of the track.

"...And may the best athletes win."

It was another excellent speech from the Chairwoman, drawing thunderous applause from the gathered children and adults alike. Mei stepped down from the podium and was greeted by the sight of that trademark blonde hair. It had not taken long for Yuzu to abandon the area where spectators were meant to wait.

"See, I told you not to worry!" Yuzu exclaimed, resisting the urge to give Mei another kiss while so many were watching.

"Yuzu, I was not worried." It was a feeble attempt at a lie. Mei was aware that Yuzu knew that in spite of never showing it, she still got nervous before every single speech she had ever made. Failure was not an option.

"Anyway, Atsuko's race will be starting soon. Let us find somewhere to stand by the finish line."

Yuzu nodded her head in agreement and the two walked towards the finish line. As a first year, Atsuko's race would be early in the scheduled events. It would be a simple affair: Two laps of the school track.

The role that the chairperson had played had varied over the years. Mei recalled her Grandfather simply delivering a short speech before returning to the fortifications of his office. She recalled her Father using the event as an opportunity to network with the more affluent parents of students, barely watching any of the actual competition. She recalled her own appearances in the previous years, where she sat in the stands with the rest of the teachers.

But now that Atsuko was attending the Academy, Mei felt compelled to take up a spot on the race track with a better view of the finish line.

"Hey, Mei. Do you really think that Atsuko can win?" Yuzu asked once the pair took their seats. Hands burrowing in the pockets of her favorite varsity jacket to hide her nervousness. It would have been incredible if Atsuko were to win but it was not what mattered the most. Yuzu's greatest desire was for her sister to be happy. Atsuko had been so enthusiastic and so confident about winning that Yuzu worried over what a defeat could do to her sister's temperament. Atsuko might not have shown it, but she was quite proud. Extremely so. As cheerful as she was, she never failed to expect the absolute best from herself.

"I do not know. Takano and Kanazawa are fantastic runners." Mei was not prepared to play up her sister's chances, but refused to take such a pessimistic stance. "...But what Atsuko lacks in technical ability, she makes up for in enthusiasm and raw speed. She is the fastest, Yuzu. Truly."

Mei knew that despite the clumsiness of her younger sister, she was frightfully quick when she wanted to be. She was also an Aihara and Aiharas were always notoriously competitive. Anything less than the best was simply unacceptable. Atsuko knew that better than anyone and was determined to live up to the immense weight of her family name.

"Well I think she'll be great. She does have the best teacher after all." Yuzu smiled at her lover and she was not talking about Sugimori-sensei either. Atsuko and Mei had spent several evenings going over race strategy; Discussing the importance of pacing yourself and only exerting fully when the moment was right.

It was time.

Atsuko and fourteen other girls headed towards the start line. Atsuko bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, a ritual of sorts that she had picked up after seeing videos of Olympic athletes doing the same.

She looked towards Mei and Yuzu, the former giving a simple nod while the latter gave her biggest and brightest of smiles.

Kanazawa and Takano both took their places either side of Atsuko. Their superior height was clear when they stood next to the Aihara girl, especially impressive given that Atsuko was not short by any means.

They took their starting positions. The crowd grew deathly silent. Yuzu chew on her lower lip. Mei held her breath.

BANG!

The starting gun discharged and the race began, prompting cheers from the crowd.

"Go for it, Atsu-chan!" Yuzu immediately started calling out to her sister, her voice cheerful and vibrant. She had to cheer for their mother as well, after all.

The three girls exploded from the line and quickly established themselves at the front of the pack as they reached the first bend. Atsuko was already struggling to match the brutal pace set by the more practiced runners. Anxiety settled in and she quickly found herself short of breath.

The gap widened as Kanazawa and Takano sought to turn things into a two-horse race. Atsuko was stranded in the no-man's land between the frontrunners and the chasing pack behind her.

"Keep going Atsu-chan!" Yuzu called out. Her voice was clear, loud and extremely caring. It carried over all the love she felt toward the child. And it was a lot a love. She wished more than ever to let Atsuko know that no matter the outcome, everything was going to be alright.

Half a lap had passed and the gap continued to grow larger. Mei sighed. It was naive to think that someone so inexperienced could match the elite. She looked towards her sister and saw the motivation fade from her face as she rounded the final bend of the first lap.

She recalled the events she has taken part in as a student. When she had been about Atsuko's age, her purple eyes would desperately seek her parents among the crowd and she would find her father, lost over one conversation or another, his eyes and his heart miles away from her. Her mother, as ever, was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Mei was put under siege by the terrible realization that she was doing the same. She may have been sitting by the finish line but to her sister she must have felt miles away with her silence and neutral face. Such a realisation was not just painful, it was unacceptable.

She had decided a long time ago that she would never fail Atsuko. She could not simply sit back and allow the situation to continue. Mei could not run the race for her sister, but she could still support her, impartiality be damned.

Kanazawa and Takano blazed past the line, prompting the ringing of a bell to indicate the final lap. Atsuko followed in pursuit and briefly looked towards her sisters at that line.

"Come on, Atsu-chan!" Yuzu called once again, voice strong and confident. And carrying so much love.

But Nee-san was silent. How could Atsuko give it her all if Nee-san was not?

"You can still win this Atsuko!" Mei leapt from her seat, surprising everyone around her into near-silence.

Yuzu almost yelped at her lover's sudden outburst, but her yelp quickly turned into a cheer as she joined up with Mei and started cheering once again. Her calls had felt like a solitary song before but now it was finally the duet that it was meant to be.

Atsuko smiled and felt the second wind blowing behind her. Her pace quickened as she headed into the bend. Takano and Kanazawa were not getting any closer, but they were not getting any further away now.

"Keep fighting Atsuko!" Mei's cheers grew louder, drowning out the calls of everyone else on the field. When Mei put her mind into something, she would give her all and nothing else. Yuzu's voice raised to match her beloved's tone.

In response to the cheers, Atsuko's pace quickened even further. She was gaining ground.

Kanazawa looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened. Atsuko was now only two strides away from her.

The three reached the final bend and Atsuko was snapping at the heels of her rivals. She was feeling it now. The ground under her feet no longer dragged her down as she pushed against it. She prepared herself across the hard surface, wind carrying her like a mighty steed carrying a samurai into the maw of battle. She was flying.

"This is it, Atsuko, give it everything you have!" Mei was almost screaming now. Even Yuzu was shocked by the outbursts. Nevertheless, it felt wonderful and perfect. Yuzu rose to the challenge once again.

Atsuko moved out wide and began to pull past Kanazawa and Takano. She could not lose. Not with Yuzu-nee and Nee-san in her corner.

The finish line was in her sight. She just had to keep pushing. One foot in front of the other.

Time slowed down. Atsuko could see her sisters jumping up and down. She looked ahead one final time and crossed the finish line...

Before anyone else did.

 **The Spoils of Victory**

After flying through the finish line there was no way Atsuko would have been able to stop herself without diving face first into the ground.

Fortunately, Yuzu-nee was there and all but stopped Atsuko's dash with her own body. Atsuko was too tired to even speak and was panting heavily. She was smiling though, or at least she was trying to.

She then managed to laugh when Yuzu-nee lifted her in her arms and hugged her so very tightly. Being hugged by her Yuzu-nee felt like basking in the sunlight. She was even too tired to wrap her legs around her sister's waist. It did not matter though for Yuzu-nee was tough, she could take it.

"Sweetheart, you were incredible." She heard Yuzu-nee say in her ear. Her voice felt a bit weird, not as smooth as it usually did. "Absolutely incred—"

Yuzu-nee stopped talking abruptly and just kissed her on the head, again and again. It made Atsuko giggle to feel so loved.

Atsuko felt another familiar presence join in the embrace. Nee-san. She was getting her bearings back, albeit slowly. She just needed another couple of moments. A few more moments of resting her head on Yuzu-nee's shoulder.

She felt one of Nee-san's arms go around her, she was hugging both Atsuko and Yuzu-nee and so very tightly too.

Atsuko finally felt able to speak and pulled her head back from Yuzu's shoulder. She wanted to thank her sisters. She had won because of them.

The sight of Yuzu-nee's face shocked her a bit, for Yuzu-nee was crying

"Yu...zu-nee?" She asked with some difficulty, her breathing pattern was still a bit irregular.

"Happy tears, sweetheart." Yuzu reassured her. Her face was red and her green eyes were translucent and appeared to be deeper and bigger than ever before. She had to be absolutely happy though. She kept smiling through her tears. Finally, Atsuko could do her sister the courtesy of wrapping her legs around her waist and hold some of her own weight up.

Atsuko thought Nee-san would step in at any time now but Nee-san had resolved to keep quiet, although she remained about the girls. Her strong presence and calming aura as tangible and welcome as ever. Other than offering the comfort of her presence, she opted to let the scene roll between Yuzu and Atsuko as she spectated.

Atsuko would understand later that Nee-san was savoring the scene and taking in every detail, every nuance and every sound so that she could preserve it all as one of her irreplaceable memories.

"I cried when you were born, y'know…" Atsuko nodded at her Yuzu-nee. She knew the story. "Happy tears, little samurai." Yuzu leaned in to rest her forehead against Atsuko's.

"Same as now." Yuzu sniffed while her pensive smile blossomed into a full one. "Same as now." A gentle laugh bubbled from her chest and she welcomed it while tears kept trailing down her cheeks.

Atsuko started smiling uncontrollably. She had no words to answer to such love; it was so profound, so sincere, so absolute. It was only meant to be felt, to speak of it was impossible.

Wishing to return some of her sister's tenderness, she reached over to wipe Yuzu-nee's tears off with her fingers, her hands were not particularly clean though, so she ended making a mess.

"Sor-" Yuzu-nee quieted her by putting a gentle finger on her lips.

"Ah!" She said while smiling brightly. "No apologies from you today, little samurai." The sentence was spoken as an absolute, Atsuko could only abide to it.

"Yuzu." Mei offered her lover a handkerchief.

Mei looked fierce in her love at that moment. Yuzu's most tender side had awakened all of her protective instincts at once. She kept cradling the sight of her lover within her eyes, willing to do just about everything in order to keep the woman as safe and happy as she was now.

"Thank you, love" Yuzu replied easily. She felt the truth of Mei's eyes all over her skin. And reciprocated her lover's gaze with one of her own. Her green eyes grew in awareness and passion to match Mei's purple ones.

Atsuko kept very still, she knew her sisters were talking to each other. Words were not required when two people shared a love as all-encompassing as theirs was. Besides, Atsuko could speak with her loved ones with just her eyes as well.

Yuzu finally went to dry her eyes and Atsuko found herself in her Nee-san's arms. Nee-san was looking at her as intensely as she had been looking a Yuzu-nee a few seconds before. Nee-san's gaze was a very powerful one. Atsuko had seen people cower under it. Not her though, never her. To her, Nee-san's eyes spoke only of love. Yet, there was something else now along with it.

Atsuko could not give it a name, but she found herself compelled to nod back at her sister's gaze. Then Nee-san gave her a smile that was both proud and knowing, as if finally being able to share a secret.

This proved to be a revelatory moment for the youngest Aihara.

Atsuko had always been told how important and prestigious her family name was, but she did not fully understand it until she crossed that finish line. She felt pride. Not just pride in herself, but pride in being an Aihara. It was a sense of pride that Nee-san must have felt every day and now Atsuko could share in it too. Nee-san no longer had to be alone in it. They could share this honor and all of the burdens that came with it.

"Nee-san." It was all Atsuko needed to say.

"Atsuko." It was all the answer that was needed.

"Hey!" Yuzu called out to the pair, twin dark heads turned around, Yuzu was looking at them through her mobile phone.

"Another one!" Yuzu all but demanded even though she had been snapping away at the pair for more than a minute now. Her eyes were still red but she had stopped crying, her tears replaced by a mischievous grin.

She had every intention of taking countless pictures of her dark haired beauties but Mei had a different idea…

"Yuzu. Wait." Yuzu stilled, there was a certain urgency in Mei's voice. "...Kaori-san" Mei called out.

Mei's assistant appeared out of thin air and in the next instant, Yuzu found herself sharing the spotlight with Mei and Atsuko. They held their little sister between them as Kaori-san eagerly played the photographer role.

Yuzu and Atsuko kept throwing peace signs with their hands at the camera, for they both loved the attention in equal measure. Mei did not bother to maintain her legendary countenance. After all, they had already seen how much she loved her sister and how loudly as well. So for once, Mei allowed the world to see her smile.

After the remainder of the events concluded, the three girls found themselves in Mei's office. Atsuko had changed out of her sweaty clothes and was now sitting on the office sofa with Yuzu-nee's mobile in her hands. She was having a video-call with her father, telling him how she had won the race. She was being quite loud too, but Mei could not care less.

Mei and Yuzu were standing by Mei's desk.

Or rather, Mei was standing. Yuzu was sitting over the edge of the huge oak desk, legs dangling playfully. She was teasing Mei with an impish grin and when Mei took a step away, Yuzu's hand snuck out to grab at her shirt and pull her back in. Mei allowed herself to fall into Yuzu's arms and was not surprised when Yuzu trapped her in place with her legs.

Mei did not even bother to fake indignation. She just chuckled against Yuzu's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace, willing her even closer. She buried her face into Yuzu's neck and breathed deeply. Yuzu's scent was familiar as always but she could also feel the tingling taste of tears and sunshine mixed in it. If happiness had a scent, then Yuzu would be it.

Mei caressed the shell of Yuzu's ear with her lips before whispering "I cannot wait to get you alone, Yuzu."

Yuzu flinched as expected and Mei took a step back, taking in the sight of her lover's dainty face. Her beautiful Yuzu was blushing while biting her lower lip.

"You." Yuzu puffed out. "Just. Wait."

But they had both noticed that Atsuko had gone quiet. She had finished talking to her father but had politely stayed on the couch. She had her nose buried in a book she had found on the coffee table. She would have rather played Love Live! on Yuzu-nee's phone. Yuzu-nee was extremely proud of Atsuko's high scores but she had not asked her sister for permission while her sisters shared a private moment by the desk.

"Little samurai, come over here." Atsuko was immediately on her feet, she wanted to share her happiness once again.

Mei walked around the table and returned to her seat at the Chairman's desk. Yuzu vacated the desk in favour of a chair. Atsuko took the other chair after putting Yuzu's phone on the desk. The girls shared a moment of perfect quiet, savoring the happiness of the day before Mei spoke.

"Atsuko, I am so very proud of you." She really had no need to say, for it had been written on her face all day long. She had still felt compelled to vocalize it though.

Mei trusted Yuzu to always know how she felt, as her love knew her like no others and even though Atsuko was quite perceptive when it came to her, it felt safer for Mei to always give voice to her feeling.

"It's because you and Yuzu-nee were cheering me on, Nee-san. I know that Mama and Papa were too!"

Mei could not help but cherish her sister's fighting spirit. Atsuko was an Aihara through and through. She took a victory that was all but unachievable by sheer force of will.

"They are so proud of you, little samurai!" Yuzu exclaimed. She could not wait to go back to her mother and show her the… wait a minute! Yuzu gasped and leapt to her feet.

"Mei! I took no pictures!" She sounded desperate. "I was busy cheering an-"

"Yuzu." Mei stilled her concern with a wave of her hand. "Kaori-san has taken pictures of the event. Start to finish. I thought you might prefer to see it live and s-"

"Excellent!" Yuzu cut Mei short and fell back onto the chair. "I will have her send them to me!" Yuzu retrieved her phone from the desk and started typing away.

"You have Kaori-san's number?" Mei asked, careful to keep her voice neutral. She could not sound jealous in front of Atsuko.

"Sure do!" Yuzu answered absentmindedly , still typing. "I hope she can send them over before Mama comes home…" Her voice trailed off as she sent out her message.

It was then that Atsuko's stomach rumbled loudly, which was quite the feat considering the extra-large bento that Ume had prepared her. Nevertheless, Yuzu smiled at her blushing sister. "I'm going to make you the best omurice when we get home, Atsu-chan!"

"Yay!" Atsuko leapt from her seat and all but jumped on top of Yuzu, grabbing at her loose-fitting jacket.

Yuzu looked up at Mei and the two smiled at one another. They made no attempt to hide their pride. Yuzu waited for Atsuko to adjust herself in her lap and wrapped her arms around her little sister in a tight hug. She then looked at Mei, her smile turning into an adorable knowing smirk.

"Mei, what will the students think?" Yuzu could resist the urge to tease no longer. "Their favourite Kaichou-sama was quite uncouth today, don't you think?"

"Yuzu..." Mei paused and tried to find the right words, but decided that the diplomatic approach would not be needed. "...Of course I would support my sister. It was the natural thing to do." Mei flipped her hair over her shoulder, satisfied with her response.

"Whatever, I'm not the one that has to explain herself to Himeko-san." Yuzu scrunched up her hair and mimicked the diminutive woman. "Wah! How could you, Mei-Mei?!"

Even Mei could not fight the urge to laugh and all three burst into hysterics. It was the purest joy that she had felt in quite some time and she felt privileged to share it with the two people she cared about more than anything else…

 **The end**


	3. As Cats Do

_A Team Pigeons production:_

 _A Milk and its Derivatives side story._

 **As Cats Do**

 _Co-written by Why and Joe_

* * *

"Got you!" Yuzu sneaked a nimble arm around Mei's waist as she walked by and pulled her to sit on her lap. Mei gracefully followed the motion, arms circling Yuzu's shoulders as she took her simultaneously comfortable and uncomfortable seat. If she was surprised, she did not show it. A low chuckle parted her lips as she tilted her head back, granting Yuzu full access to the sensitive skin of her neck.

Yuzu rested her lips against Mei's neck, feeling her pulse quickening under her touch. She breathed in deeply, drinking Mei's scent avidly. That peculiar scent that spoke of Mei and Mei alone: Soap, and the faintest hint of ink. Then there was the natural scent of her skin, cool and so very subtle, like the first whisper of Spring at the end of Winter.

She could not resist the temptation to ghost delicate kisses along the column of Mei's neck, gently sucking at the smooth soft skin, feeling it pickle ever so delicately in the wake of her touch. She dared to nibble gently and was reward by a silken whimper and an intake of breath as Mei's hand rose to cup the back of her head, inviting her to continue, ever so graciously.

"...Yuzu." Mei whispered huskily, prompting Yuzu's heart to skip a few beats as it always did when Mei played out her name in the key of desire.

She pulled back, the intent of claiming Mei's lips with her own clear in the lucid hue of her green eyes. A thought blooming in her mind stopped her halfway, calling forth a smile. It started slowly, softening her the corners of her lips and steadily spreading to reach her eyes. Her hold around Mei's waist tightened, bringing a glimmer of anticipation in her lover's purple eyes. The best reward for her actions.

"I take care of the kitchen." Yuzu's eyes skipped toward the couch and to Atsuko's dangling leg as it rested over its plush arm.

"You take care of Atsu-chan." Yuzu's eyebrows raised meaningfully, wide green eyes taking in the sight of a very receptive Mei.

"And th—"

Mei captured Yuzu's lips in a slow kiss, cutting her speech short. Her touch as passionate as it was devoted as they shifted to a more aggressive tempo, finding each other breathless upon parting. They ended up but a whisker away from each other, foreheads firmly pressed together as they traded air in short quick gasps.

"That sounded like a yes to me." Yuzu's lips relaxed in the easiest of smiles as she found Mei's purple eyes with her green ones.

"Always." That particular answer was one Yuzu was quite accustomed to and yet her eyes widened with wonder. The ease with which Mei all but pledged herself to her never failing to astonish her.

Not a trace of the lost broken girl she had met about a decade ago could be found in her lover. Mei had always loved ferociously if mutely, having her love returned in kind had unsealed her lips.

"I must read to her first, Yuzu." One of Mei's dainty hands rose to to cup her beloved's exquisite face, thumb firmly running over the familiar curve of Yuzu's cheekbone.

"She is asleep, Mei" Yuzu was well aware that Mei loved few things as much as she loved reading with their little sister, yet waking her up seemed a bit extreme.

"No." Mei revealed, unable to keep a note of amusement from her voice. "No, she is not, Yuzu."

"So why are we whispering?" A candid question and Yuzu shifted her head, allowing her lips to find Mei's palm and nibbled at the soft skin delicately.

"We are not aware that she is awake, Yuzu." Mei whispered as if the words guarded a most important secret. The amount of respect playing in her voice brought a smile to Yuzu's lips.

Only a few people knew of how depth and fierce Mei's love truly was, and how it held a most reverent quality as the mere thought of it proved to be worth of astonishing contemplation for her lover. Perhaps it would not be possible to love too many people with such intensity and if that was to be the case, Yuzu was ever so grateful to be among the lucky few.

"Ah!" Yuzu said in a rather hushed tone while tightening around her arms around Mei's waist willing her closer.

"Someone is being sneaky." She murmured as an affectionate and mischievous glint marked her eyes.

"Do not tease her, Yuzu." It was not a request, nor a command. It was a simple statement. Mei adored her sister's antics and even the mere possibility of Atsuko's changing her ways filled her with dread. Her sister was all but perfect to her, as was her beloved Yuzu. The finest works of art for her to forever love. She wanted them to never stop being themselves.

"So protective." Yuzu sighed before moving to steal a quick kiss from Mei's inviting lips. The adoring sparkle in her eyes loudly proclaiming just how strongly she revered this particular trait of her beloved Mei. And truth be told, she was just as protective of her loved ones. Their personal history had turned them into the fiercest of lionesses.

A slight bow of her head revealed Mei's intentions as she rose from Yuzu's lap. Yuzu's hands remained on her hips as she followed her love's momentum and softly bounced on her feet right after Mei.

A look was all they needed to converse these days. With a parting kiss and a promise, the two set to their respective tasks.

Mei delicately sauntered over to the couch where Atsuko was lying, eyes closed and clutching at Selene, her beloved teddy bear. When the greens of her eyes were obscured, the likeness between Atsuko and Mei was quite uncanny. Mei was reminded of how similar she had looked when she was ten years old, but when she was that age, her happiness was not remotely comparable to her younger sister's

She crouched down and drew level with Atsuko, their faces almost touching. Mei could feel the subtle chill of Atsuko's breath on her lips and resisted the urge to plant a kiss on her, intent on avoiding waking the child up. It was a pointless exercise, as she was quite aware that Atsuko was embellishing her tiredness.

"Let's get you to bed, Atsuko." Mei whispered as she wrapped her arms around her slender sister.

She carefully pulled Atsuko into position, angling her to make sure that her head remained propped up against her shoulder. She inhaled before pushing up with her legs, carrying Atsuko into the air with relative ease. She allowed a delicate small to soften her lips when her sister's small hand grabbed a handful of her carding as was her habit.

In the reflection of the inactive television, she could see Yuzu watching her intently. She had not planned to put on a show, but the presence of the solitary spectator encouraged her to be as graceful as possible in her motions.

She pivoted on one leg and made for the child's bedroom, treading carefully to avoid the creaky floorboards, the locations of which she had long since memorized.

"Mmm" Atsuko stirred and drove her face deeper into Mei's shoulder. Mei could not resist the temptation of smoothing her sister's silky jet black hair back only to look at the face she loved so dearly. As identical as they were, there was little doubt in Mei's mind over Atsuko being far more beautiful than she was. Especially when she had her marvelous green eyes open, as they were like Yuzu's eyes and had the ability to capture the sunshine and to generously give it back to whoever was lucky enough to look into them.

She could not fault the acting abilities of her little sister, who was determined to remain in character for as long as it was convenient to do so. Mei tried to convince herself that such trickery must surely have been learned from her pink-haired partner-in-crime, but the truth was that Atsuko had been successfully employing the routine long before she became acquainted with Mizusawa Matsuri.

Mei reached Atsuko's room and gently slid the door open. Even in the partial darkness, she could clearly make out the outline of a paperback book on the bedside table. It was one she knew well and it was certainly not a coincidence that the particular novel had been placed there.

She steered herself towards the bed and used her palm to guide Atsuko's head away from her shoulder. She then bent her knees and set her sister down on the oversized bed in almost complete silence, save for the rustling of the bedsheets.

Atsuko's head found its way to her pillow and soon after, her fingers began twitching as though to grab at something unseen. Her eyelids slowly retracted, catching what little light was flooding into the room from the hall outside. It was not enough for Mei and she quickly moved to switch on the night light, bathing the child's room in a soft glow.

Mei then spun on the ball of her right foot and sat down beside Atsuko.

As it had happened countless times before, Atsuko squeezed her eyes. ever so subtly at first, increasing the speed and frequency of the motion with practiced ease as seconds passed by. Once the act of waking up had been properly performed, she blinked delicately, opening her eyes an instant later. Intent as ever to carry out her charade to the final act she rose a small first to artfully rub at her eyes, her commitment to her part was as commendable as it was adorable.

"Nee-san." Atsuko's silvery tone betrayed her sleeping performance, realization dusted the child's cheeks with a splash of rouge. It was pointless to rectify her mistake by changing tone now, revealing her true intention appeared to be the best course of action and she allowed her gaze to fall upon the book resting on her nightstand before turning longing green eyes to her Nee-san.

"Atsuko." MeI had no intention to leave her sister's flair for the dramatic unchallenged and gracefully raised to the occasion.

"I apologize." Mei modulated her voice to play out a sincere note of regret, even allowing her elegant features to slightly contract in an apologetic expression

"I did not mean to wake you up." Atsuko's lips trembled in the slightest of twitches, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Mei's intense purple eyes.

"Well, since you are awake now, we might as well read." Mei's offhand comment was meet with the brightest of smiles. Mei had first seen a smile as such on her beautiful Yuzu's face and was thrilled to see its identical twin on their sister's face.

'Unless you wish to sleep, of course." A perfectly shaped dark eyebrow rose as Mei offered her sister an inquisitive look.

"...Nee-san." Atsuko mimicked her expression by raising an eyebrow of her own. A skill she had only recently acquired and one she was particularly proud of. The ability to wink still eluded the two Aihara sisters but when it came to eyebrow control they had no rivals.

Mei rose her right arm, a clear invitation that was immediately accepted as Atsuko scooted over and leaned against her sister's side, a place she was most familiar with.

Her need for closeness must have been particularly acute that night as she took hold of her Nee-san's arm and slightly pulled at it, her wish to have it circle her in a even tighter hold declared by her actions.

Mei obliged her, she always held her sister rather firmly, but if Atsuko needed to feel her closer she was all but willing to hold her firmer still. The last two weeks had been particularly stressful for her as she had to attend four board meeting. They had carried late into the evening and she had returned home long past Atsuko's bedtime, messing up the reading routine they both loved so dearly.

Atsuko relaxed against her then, a long happy sigh parted her rosy lips as she did. A dainty smile of anticipation followed as Mei's gracefully reached for the book resting on the nightstand.

"The Cat that was Late for Work" She read the title on the cover before opening the book. It was one of her Nee-san's favourites.

The cute and heartwarming story was an unusual break from the dense accounts of historical battles involving samurai, but Atsuko still followed the pages with glittering eyes. When it was her turn to read, her Nee-san set a deft finger on the page and guided her through the words. When it was Nee-san's turn to read, she did so with spellbinding cadence. She spoke with utmost clarity, never stumbling on her words and never speaking so fast that her younger sister could not follow the words on the page as she listened.

Soon, Atsuko's eyes began to narrow for real. Her pace slowed as she continued reading aloud and her head began to wobble. Sensing her sleepiness, Mei drew her even closer and let Atsuko set her head on her shoulder so that she could drift off more comfortably.

She quickly entered a deep slumber as Mei continued reading with a rhythm to match the soft rise and fall of her chest. Upon reaching a suitable place to stop, Mei took the teddy-bear bookmark and slipped it into the book before closing it. It was unnecessary as she could always recall the place she had stopped reading whenever she read with Atsuko.

Regardless, signing this particular book was a beloved custom, since the teddy-bear bookmark had been a present from Yuzu. She got it for Atsuko as her sister learned to read on this very book.

She silently set it on the table before turning her attention back to her sleeping sister as she was still cradled against her side and with her head resting on her shoulder.

She inclined her body getting as close as possible to the mattress and cupped her sister's head with her free hand, maneuvering her from her shoulder to the pillow. The transition happened smoothly, Mei's technique had been rendered flawless by the countless times she had performed this very action.

Once Atsuko was properly settled she slipped out of bed effortlessly and in a fluid movement without creating even a miniscule disturbance.

She stood for a few moments and watched her beloved little sister sleep peacefully. It was a sight she could watch for hours, but her passivity did not last for long. Sensing a slight chill in the air, Mei drew the bed covers and placed them over Atsuko. It prompted the reflexive action of Atsuko grabbing at the covers while still asleep and drawing them around herself in a tight and cozy wrap.

They smelled like her Nee-san.

Mei then paced to the nightlight and prepared to switch it off.

"Good night, Atsuko. I will see you tomorrow." She whispered before extinguishing the soft light and exiting the room, closing the door slowly so that it would not make a sound when it came into contact with the door frame.

Looking back down the hallway, Mei could see the unmistakable silhouette in the darkness waiting patiently for her, hip pushed out to one side in inviting fashion. Yuzu held the oversized white teddy bear in a tight hug and briskly made her way to Mei's side.

"Don't forget this." She implored her lover with a smile.

"Of course." Mei took hold of it and reentered the room, navigating her way through the darkness thanks to the layout being burned into her memory.

Yuzu watched from the doorway, straining her eyes to see Mei set the bear on the bed next to Atsuko with the utmost of care. She was very particular about the poses and positions of her stuffed animals and Yuzu had no doubt that there was some deeper meaning to the placement that she could not even begin to fathom. The thought made her heart flutter. There would always be an air of mystery around Mei and that just made Yuzu love her even more.

Mei returned once again, closing the door just as quietly as the first time. Instinctively, she reached out for Yuzu's outstretched hand and allowed her to lead the way through the dimly-lit apartment. Yuzu's hand was as warm as ever, providing a sensation that never failed to give her lover a sense of warmth and comfort.

The two entered their own bedroom, loving eyes stealing glance at each other before parting.

Yuzu moved to switch on the nightstand light. The art deco lamp was styled to look like a traditional lantern, a dark steel structure holding a glass body made like a mosaic where irregular pieces of lilac and golden glass were held together by thin wires. It produced a soft-hued bluish glow that gently filled the room in intimate tones.

Yuzu took in the sight of the room as avidly as she always did. Unlike the rest of the house, the decoration of which she had curated by herself while keeping in mind Mei's sole request of having bookcases in the living room, this room had been shaped by a combined effort that saw her love directly involved.

As always, Yuzu's face softened at the memory. They had agreed upon the room being rather minimalist as Mei loved the spacious feeling that came with it. They had picked two colors for it: white and lilac, the former as the main color while the latter was employed to provide accents. The structure of the bed was white, with a simple a low-lying wooden frame and a headboard, covered by thin lilac leather, set against the wall.

A lucid white armoire ran along the entirety of the wall opposite the bed, the top reaching the ceiling.

On the other side of the room was Yuzu's proudest creation: the vanity. She had all but designed the idea herself. It was quite simple, with white wooden drawers encased in a lilac painted alcove holding a frameless mirror, where lightbulbs had been fixed directly on the glass.

A body-sized mirror fixed on the wall separated the vanity from the next piece, a white ottoman with a lilac thin leather cushion on top.

The ottoman was covered by a great number of differently sized plushies, mostly bears along with some more adventurously-designed ones that Yuzu had selected, much to Mei's chagrin.

In spite of their small sizes, Anthoniko, Demetrius and the yellow bear Yuzu had won Mei on their first date occupied center stage and were clearly the stars of the set. Kumagouro was missing from the display as he preferred to stay on the sofa, at least according to Mei.

They had left the space between the bed and the armoire empty, providing Mei with a space she could perform her daily yoga routine in. The laminate floor was the perfect surface as it gave her mat a firm grip.

Few things pleased Yuzu as much as waking up to her Mei going through her yoga routine did. It was one of Yuzu's greatest pleasures and a wonderful way to start the morning. After stretching and warming up through the simpler poses, Mei would move to positions Yuzu found mesmerizing, like "the flying crow" that had Mei hold her whole weight on her hands while her legs stretched horizontally off of the floor.

Despite her unassuming build, Mei's dedication to her daily exercise gave her a surprising amount of strength. Her prowess when she was still at school was not limited to the library, a fact which Yuzu was made painfully aware of when Mei literally ran rings around her during their gym classes.

As smile slowly conquered Yuzu's lips as the memory filled her mind with delectable images.

"Yuzu…." Mei's dulcet tone pulled her back to the present. Her smile only grew bigger as she had a most wonderful present.

Mei's purple eyes held an amused glint as she looked at Yuzu with the beginning of smile on her lips. She had pulled back the covers and readied the bed for them, a dark eyebrow rose regally as the smile on Mei's lips blossomed in full. It was all the invitation Yuzu needed.

Soon the lovers found themselves wrapped up under the bed covers, legs tightly woven together as they relished the simple yet perfect pleasure closeness could provide.

They had their arms around each other. Yuzu ran her nails over the smooth skin of Mei's shoulder, the gentle scratching sensation leaving a set of thin trails behind. Mei's hand was splayed against Yuzu's back, firmly pressed in the center of it. Mei loved being able to feel Yuzu's every move under her palm, as the muscles under her touch would ripple ever so delicately.

A leisurely laziness guided their touches as they revelled in their delicate intimacy, both taking turns to scatter kisses across the other's lips, cheeks and neck. They were softly placed kisses, almost timidly bestowed upon each other features, as if discovery each other for the first time.

Suddenly, Mei made a move that caught Yuzu by surprise.

"Mei?" Yuzu yelped out, as Mei had been unusually delicate in her claim of her.

Mei buried her head in Yuzu's shoulder, nose and lips resting against the perfect smoothness of her love's skin.

Mei's eyelids began to drop and as she did not try to blink her eyes awake, it soon reached the point where the dazzling purple of her irises was only barely visible, long dark lashes almost touching the pale skin of her cheeks. Yuzu felt the silky smoothness of Mei's hair against her skin as she tucked Mei's head under her chin.

The cool tickle of her lover's breath against her chest filled her with an inordinate amount of delight. A most delicate sensation that she cherished dearly. It was yet another proof of their love, being this close to each other and in perfect harmony. They felt completely safe, cradled as they were by the other adoration and devotion.

"Yuzu… Can we stay like this?" Mei asked shyly as her hold tightened.

Mei did not need to look up at Yuzu's face as she felt a twitch in her neck muscles. Yuzu was smiling. She had no doubt of that.

"Of course we can, Mei." Yuzu ran her manicured fingers through Mei's glossy black hair, soothing her and willing her to fall into a slumber.

As Mei slept, Yuzu found herself remembering the numerous times that she had found herself in similar situations over the course of their relationship. She had grown quite accustomed to Mei falling asleep first as she pondered some question about the mysterious and often frustrating younger girl.

Now, it was different. Yuzu's thoughts were no longer of anxiety as she struggled to understand something which resisted understanding. Yuzu's thoughts were instead of pride: Pride in Atsuko for bringing so much joy to their lives every day, pride in Mei for stepping up to become the caring Nee-san that she knew she would be, and pride in herself for having found such a wonderful existence.

She rested her lip against the silky smoothness of Mei's hair and closed her eyes. Another rush of happiness warmed her blood, for she knew that Mei would be the first thing she would see upon opening her eyes.


	4. Encounters

_A Team Pigeons production:_

 _A Milk and its Derivatives side story._

* * *

 **Encounters**

* * *

 _Co-written by Why and Joe_

* * *

 **Downpour**

Atsuko hated the rainy the season.

Nee-san had explained to her how a collision of cold air from the north and warm air from the south made it rain so much during the period. She also explained how the season was known as "tsuyu" or "plum rain", as it coincided with the time of year that plums ripened.

All Atsuko cared about was that she could not play outside, a fact that made her especially angry given that she had only recently learned to ride her bike without stabilisers.

It rained when she travelled to school each morning and did not let up all day, meaning that she travelled home in the rain too. The constant barrage of wind against the apartment windows had also made it difficult to sleep.

She lay wide awake in the near total darkness. Her body still coursed with energy that had not been expended earlier in the day as she could not run around and tire herself out. She looked towards the vague outline of her bookcases in the corner of her bedroom. Her Nee-san would not be happy if she caught her reading at such a late hour, but it was difficult to imagine her Yuzu-nee taking issue to it. Atsuko frequently heard her oldest sister's heavy footsteps moving about the house at every hour of the day, such were the demands of her work.

She wrapped herself up in her bed covers and resolved to fall asleep. It was as warm as a hug from her Yuzu-nee without any of the comfort her sister's arms would provide her. Getting further agitated, she clumsily kicked the covers aside and clung on tightly to her giant white teddy bear. Selene's embrace brought her a sense of reassurance. She felt safe and secure, completely ignoring how her pyjamas had awkwardly rode up her body during the struggle with the covers.

Atsuko remembered Nee-san's advice and carefully controlled her breathing, taking deep and rhythmic breaths to help herself fall asleep. She then started counting. One... Two... Three...

She felt herself start to drift.

The wind grew ever stronger, rattling the windows in their frames and howling like a terrible beast. Atsuko sat up and reached out for her night light.

Ordinarily, Atsuko would enjoy the tactility of the switch on her night light, as it was soft and shaped like star, but there was no time to enjoy such small joy at the moment. She needed comfort desperately as the storm outside threatened to consume her entirely. She pressed the switch and a pale yellow light filled the room... Yet Atsuko's mind was still not at ease.

The light had cast menacing shadows across the room. The metal arm of her more powerful reading lamp looked like a bony appendage reaching out to grab her. The size of the Lego figures on her bedside table was amplified in their shadow, creating the illusion of faceless beings standing over her.

Atsuko could not stay where she was. She needed her sisters and she needed them now.

She dangled her spindly legs over the side of the bed and hesitated, fearing the possibility of some unknown terror grabbing at her. Finally, Atsuko took a deep breath and exited the relative safety of her mattress. It was at this point that she noticed her bare feet. Nee-san had warned her before about walking around without socks or slippers, but both of those were placed in a particularly dark and foreboding corner of her room.

Nee-san would have to excuse her.

How had they ended there, anyway? Had she kicked them?

The wind continued thrashing against the windows on the apartment like the pounding of an unseen and malicious force. Atsuko shuddered before tip-toeing towards her bedroom door, trying her hardest to avoid further incensing whatever bore her such ill-will.

The door swung towards Atsuko with a high-pitched creak. Ordinarily, she would have been fearful that she had awoken her sisters by making such noise, but she was now secretly willing them to wake up and take her away from all of her fear and anxiety.

The hallway was a gloomy abyss. Atsuko could not see more than two feet in front of her and instead had to rely on her memory to see her through to the room that would give her salvation.

One foot in front of the other. Atsuko was a girl with boundless energy, yet she struggled immensely to keep walking; her fear of what could be lurking in the shadows continued to grow exponentially. She was all alone and lacked the internal resolve to walk confidently. If only she could walk like her Nee-san.

 _Nee-san..._

The thought of her sister reinvigorated Atsuko and gave her the impetus she needed to keep walking. She entered the living area and could just about make out the outline of the kitchen peninsula. The empty room was a painful reminder of her vulnerability. There was no Yuzu-nee cheerily singing to herself as she prepared food. No Nee-san or Papa sitting quietly at the dining table as they busied themselves with various papers. There was no Mama dancing about the room as she effortlessly saw to her daily chores.

She slowly shambled towards the door to the master bedroom. As Atsuko made her approach, the roar of the wind began to die down and the splashing of raindrops against the windows grew less intense. It was a moment of respite that was surely due to the closeness of the people whom Atsuko trusted the most.

She took a deep breath and grabbed at the handle.

The door slowly swung away from her, revealing yet another pitch black room, save for the dull light pouring in through the thin curtains obscuring the balcony door on the wall furthest from Atsuko. As her eyes adjusted, she could just about determine the shape of the bed.

Her sisters' bed was gigantic, a fact that Atsuko was immensely jealous of in spite of her own bed being queen-sized - A decision made by her Nee-san as she feared the wild ways Atsuko could toss and turn into during her sleep would see her hit the ground at some point.

But perhaps, her Nee-san had wished for her bed to be so big because it allowed the two of them to sleep together in the utmost comfort as Nee-san did not like sleeping in her own bedroom when Yuzu-nee was not at home.

Nee-san and Yuzu-nee had always carefully guarded their private quarters, causing Atsuko to feel as though she had committed some grave offence by disturbing its sanctity. She would not usually enter the room unless it was an emergency or if she had been invited in.

Her legs carried her forwards of their own accord. She was so close now. Atsuko could make out the shapes of her two sisters' bodies. They looked almost ethereal in the pale glow provided by the nearby windowed balcony doors. Nee-san was wearing an elegant pale blue nightie while Yuzu-nee was wearing a bright yellow tank top Atsuko was quite familiar with as it had an image of a strange-looking mascot character on the front.

The two clung onto each other, making the vastness of the bed almost redundant as they covered such a small surface area.

The sight filled Atsuko with joy and relief. All she had to do was wake them up and she would finally be safe. She opened her mouth to call out to them.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Atsuko willed her vocal chords to produce sound, but nothing came out. She tried again and again but she had been rendered mute. She screamed a silent scream in frustration. Her sisters could not hear her and continued sleeping peacefully.

She began to panic, questioning what machinations had led to her voice abandoning her at such time. She needed to wake up her sisters and she needed it to do it quickly. She moved to stretch her arm towards Nee-san so that she could shake her from her slumber. The time for politeness was over. Nee-san would surely forgive her once she understood.

Atsuko's hand stopped inches from her sister's body, held back by an unseen force. Her body began to shake as the magnitude of the situation dawned on her. She suddenly became very aware of her surroundings and how wrong everything was.

Both of her sisters were motionless in bed. For Nee-san, this was not an unusual occurrence, but Yuzu-nee always tossed and turned in her sleep and she always breathed heavily. But now, both girls were like statues, there was not even the gentle rise and fall of the bed covers as the two continually inhaled and exhaled.

The sound of the wind and rain was no longer present. The only thing that Atsuko could hear was her rapidly accelerating heartbeat. Even in the presence of her beloved sisters, Atsuko was all alone. She pulled her arm back towards her body in defeat. She was at the mercy of the perverse force that bound her.

A dull tapping noise could then be heard from behind her. Atsuko quickly realised that something or someone was rapping against the curtained door. She slowly turned towards it, now devoid of any control of her body. It was surely over. There was nothing more to be done.

Atsuko's eyes widened as all of her fears were realised.

A vague yet unmistakably humanoid shadow could be seen behind the curtains, watching from the balcony. Despite the curtains separating them, Atsuko had no doubt that the being could see her with absolute clarity, such was the intensity of the watcher's unseen gaze.

Atsuko felt herself walking towards it. One foot in front of the other.

Try as she might, she could not pull herself away as she was drawn closer and closer into its web. The rapping against the window grew louder and faster as though the watcher was getting excited. It almost had her. Just a few more steps and Atsuko would become its latest prey.

Atsuko finally reached the curtains and stopped. Her eyes narrowed.

 _Nee-san... Yuzu-nee... I'm sorry._

She cast the curtains aside, one with each hand. The sudden rush of light left her momentarily blinded, but she soon regained control of her senses and beheld the spectral figure that stood, or rather floated before her.

Atsuko was surprised. She was no longer afraid and instead felt an odd sense of warmth. Had she accepted her fate or was there something else at play?

"Atsuko."

A familiar voice called out to her. It was surely an illusion. It had to be.

"Atsuko."

The second call of her name was more certain and forceful. It felt too real to be a fabrication.

That voice, there was no mistaking it. It was the voice that had always been able to comfort her. It was as familiar as her mother's embrace to her.

Atsuko felt the weight return to her body and further regained control of her various faculties. She shook her head vigorously, was greeted by a bright light and finally managed to open her eyes. She blinked rapidly. She wanted to wake up at once.

 **Safe Haven**

She was back in her bedroom. The main ceiling light was switched on and the figure in front of her was one that she knew intimately.

"Atsuko." Mei's face was tense with concern yet her voice had never been gentler as she reached to smooth her sister's wild hair back and away from her face, she needed to see those beautiful green eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Without saying a word, Atsuko jumped up and all but climbed on her sister to wrap herself around her in the tightest of hugs, grabbing at the many folds of Nee-san's loosely-fitting t-shirt as she did so. In a different time, Atsuko would have been shocked by her Nee-san's attire, but she was too relieved to make note of the oversized shirt with a teddy bear print on the front or the equally baggy pink shorts.

All she wanted was to burrow herself into her Nee-san's embrace, the one place where darkness felt safe. She needed to feel safe above all things and there was no place as secure as her Nee-san's arms. Her hugs were always tight, all-encompassing as she put every inch of her will into them, especially when someone she loved was in such pain.

"Nee-san." Atsuko began to cry. Her tears felt like a punch in Mei's gut. Soon, Mei realized that Atsuko's cries held no despair but rather relief.

Sadness was not the cause of her tears. Happiness was. Mei doubted that her sister had ever experienced these kinds of tears before, she was much too young for it. What terrible horror had she been in the grip of to find such a strong sense of relief on being awakened from it?

"Atsuko." Mei's voice was tinged with the pain she felt from seeing her precious sister in distress. "It is okay; I am here for you now." Mei mentally chided herself for not intervening sooner. She could have spared her sister such an ordeal if she had reacted more quickly.

"Nee-san." Atsuko's sniveling was fading rather quickly. Mei's voice held a spell within its chords and whenever she pledged herself to the child in her arms, the spell would be cast, dispelling Atsuko's each and every fear,

"...I had a bad dream." Atsuko whispered shyly. Mei trusted her sister to know that she would not think less of her for getting scared, but Atsuko was still an Aihara and had her own pride to contend with.

"I know." Mei drew her sister in tighter and willed all of the warmth from her body into hers. As a rule, Atsuko would always feel as warm as Yuzu did, but Mei could feel the chill in her sister's body. The rain had lowered the temperature and kicking the covers aside must have caused Atsuko to get cold.

"It is over now though. I am here with you" Mei was cradling Atsuko's head again her shoulder, right hand gently caressing her hair. Her left hand was firmly on the child's back, willing her as close as possible. Atsuko kept trembling slightly though and Mei could only wish it was because of the cold.

Mei darted a quick glare about the room, the bed covers had been thrown aside, the pillows were at the foot of the bed and Atsuko's beloved half-moon night light laid had been knocked over on its side. Mei reached over to put it back up, fortunately it had not been damaged. The night light was precious to her sister and Mei had grown fond of it as well.

The movement caused Atsuko to slightly pull back from Mei's shoulder and her eyes caught her precious teddy bear, Selene, stranded on the floor. Her emerald eyes filled with anguish and low whine parted her lips. A shy smile chased it away immediately though as Mei walked over to retrieve Selene and in less than an instant, Atsuko was hugging her irreplaceable treasure once again.

"Thank you, Nee-san." Her voice was still a bit raw but her crying had stopped.

Atsuko placed Selene to sit against the headboard with the uttermost care. It was her usual spot. Then she turned her full attention to Mei, green eyes offering nothing less than the absolute trust. She also wanted more hugs.

Mei softly took her sister's hand in hers. She had to get the Atsuko's mind engaged so that she could move on by rationalizing her fear. Atsuko returned her firm grip with one of her own, her small hand all but belonged in Nee-san's bigger one.

"Come, sit on the sofa with me. You are safe." Atsuko resisted Mei's delicate pull. Mei turned concerned purple eyes on her. Atsuko looked at the bare feet, then back a Mei, a most apologetic expression on her delicate face.

Mei would have chuckled in any other occasion but this was not the moment to let hilarity in. She smiled at Atsuko warmly. Hers was the most encouraging of smiles, for it expressed infinite devotion while inspiring and granting trust at the same time.

It was a complex smile and because of that, it was a private one, reserved to Yuzu and Atsuko. After all, they were the only two people able to bring it forth, it was only fair for it to be theirs.

Atsuko could only smile back. Her Nee-san would take care of everything now.

Mei diligently obliged by quickly moving across the room to grab Atsuko's slippers. How had they ended there anyway? Had she kicked them? Regardless, now it was not the time to dwell over such matters.

Mei was back in the blink of an eye and placed the slippers beneath her sister. Atsuko immediately put them on. Her sister had purchased them for her and they were incredibly comfortable.

Atsuko's hand was once again in her sister's and she stepped out of her bed with assurance this time, feeling completely secure in the knowledge that her Nee-san would protect her. Nee-san would never allow her to suffer harm. Nee-san would repel any and all beings who would see her hurt.

Mei's hold of Atsuko's hand was tight as ever. A solid reality that no dream could ever hope to shake. On any other occasion, Mei would have lifted Atsuko in her arms. The time that she could no longer do such a thing was closing in, Atsuko was growing at such a quick rate. At the moment though, Mei knew that Atsuko had to walk about on her own feet and see from her own perspective that the apartment was as safe as it had always been.

Mei slowly led her sister back to the living area, turning on every light switch as she went, forcing the menacing darkness into a quick retreat. The kitchen, previously so foreboding, was now the kitchen that Atsuko knew and loved. The dining table was impeccably clean, just as it had always been.

Once they reached the sofa, Atsuko wasted no time and clambered on it. Mei elegantly took a seat next to her. Even in such uncomely attire, she was the picture of beauty and refinement in an act as simple as sitting down. Mei's legs were so close to her younger sister's that they were practically touching.

Mei was about to put her arm around her sister but swiftly changed her mind upon taking in the sight of those beautiful green eyes; They still held a measure of disquiet and Mei would not allow it to remain so. Atsuko needed comfort more than anything at the moment and a simple arm around her shoulder would not do. She put her hands under the child's arms and lifted her up, hoisting her on her lap and into her arms with a smooth and elegant movement

Atsuko all but melted into her embrace. She threw her stringy arms around her sister's neck and rested her face in its hollow.

Mei's lips curled in a gentle smile as Atsuko nuzzled into her. She was used to Atsuko's affection and loved to return it in kind. The child was very physical and to her own surprise, Mei had never minded her firm brand of affection, not mind one bit.

It had taken her a bit longer than the rest of her family, but after holding the child in her arms for the first time, she had found herself indulging in the physical affection with an ease that had surprised her as much as it delighted Yuzu.

Atsuko shifted about and rested her head sideways on Mei's shoulder while her right hand curled around of Mei's loose shirt and made a fist of it.

Once Atsuko had settled herself once again, Mei wrapped her arms around her even more firmly as if willing her even closer. The child needed comfort more than anything right now and Mei was more than happy to provide it. She was proud of it, actually.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mei asked with a concerned expression. Atsuko's hair could be generously described as chaotic, like a lion's mane without the majesty or prestige.

Atsuko paused to gather her thoughts and Mei took the chance to adjust her pyjama. They must have become disheveled in her flurry of movements as she was beset by such a terrible dream.

Atsuko related what she had seen back to her Nee-san. It felt oddly cathartic and Nee-san remained quiet yet attentive throughout the story.

"I see." Mei began while running her fingers through Atsuko's wild hair. No matter how messy it was, they were still silky and fine. It did not take long for it to fall into order. "You have had quite the scare."

Atsuko nodded meekly, lower lip adorably jutting out. She buried her head in Mei's shoulder once again and she sighed happily when Mei resumed gently massaging her back.

"You know, the Chugen festival is only a few days away now." Mei informed her sister, Atsuko pulled back to give her big sister a puzzled glance. "Many years ago, it was a yearly event to give gifts to the spirits of those we care about."

"Nee-san?" Atsuko began to understand what her sister was saying, but wanted to hear it from the woman herself.

"Of course, I do not believe in such things." Mei's gaze was unfaltering as she gave Atsuko the most assuring of looks. "But maybe what you saw was related to that."

Atsuko was confused. Why would a spirit want to contact her? It was surely just a bad dream with no deeper meaning. After all, everyone that Atsuko knew and cared about mercifully had their health. She slowly came to the realisation. There was someone... it was the only person that it could have been. She then looked towards the door to the master bedroom, which was now slightly ajar.

"Hey Mei, where did you put my shorts?" Yuzu called from the room while poking her head from behind the door.

She wanted to pout when she saw Mei wearing her clothes, but could not help but smile at the two most important people in her life as they sat cuddling each other. Something must have happened, considering the hour and how every single light in the apartment was turned on. Not to mention the theft of her shorts. She sighed and retreated back into the bedroom to make herself decent.

Yuzu brewed a pot of tea while Mei brought her up to speed with what had happened. Atsuko hovered close to her sisters. Yuzu had turned some of the lights off, the kitchen was warmly lit by the low orange-coloured glow of the lamps hanging above the kitchen peninsula. It was okay though, Atsuko was with both her sisters and could only feel absolutely safe.

"...How did you even know she was having a nightmare? You were in another room!" Yuzu asked, despite knowing the answer. She wanted to coax the words from the lips of her lover.

"I heard her, Yuzu." Mei explained in the most matter-of-fact of tones. "Her bed covers were rustling more than usual, so I knew that something was wrong."

"...And that's why you stole my shorts?" Yuzu asked, making a poor attempt to appear annoyed at her lover.

"Borrowed, Yuzu. I borrowed them." Despite the confidence of her words, Mei's cheeks and ears became stained with the brightest of blushes. Yuzu smiled. Even if her words were not, Mei's body was always so honest.

Atsuko began giggling uncontrollably, Yuzu took the chance to hug the child again, she lifted Atsuko into a the warmest of hugs and shared knowing smiles with her before setting her down. Mei rubbed her mouth to hide her own smile, but it was a futile effort. The technique had been utilised so much by her that anyone close to her knew that it was a weak attempt at misdirection.

"Come on, little samurai." Yuzu beckoned towards the master bedroom while carrying a tray holding the teapot and three empty mugs. "We can drink this in there."

Atsuko felt no reluctance to return to what had been the scene of her nightmare. With both of her sisters, she was untouchable. She would not pass up on the rare opportunity to visit their inner sanctum. Besides, Nee-san was holding her hand again and Atsuko felt safe to go anywhere if her hand was in Nee-san's strong grip.

No one paid any heed to the clock. They were satisfied to take in such a delightful moment.

Once there, Yuzu set the pot and several empty mugs onto the bedside table before dramatically throwing open the curtains covering the balcony doors. Of course, there was no spectral figure waiting for them there. Instead, the windows on the doors were specked with droplets of water that reflected the broad spectrum of lights from the streets of Tokyo below.

Atsuko smiled brightly at her oldest sister and ran to hug Yuzu around the waist. "Thank you, Yuzu-nee" She mumbled against Yuzu's stomach. Yuzu was able to hear her as she had bent forward to wrap her arms around the child and to kiss her check loudly, as was her habit.

"You are so very welcome, sweetheart." Yuzu whispered sweetly against Atsuko's head before dropping another kiss on her cheek. "… go get in the bed now." Yuzu sent Atsuko her way with a final squeeze and promptly closed the curtains.

Mei was already in the bed, back resting against the headboard. She beckoned Atsuko over with her hand. Atsuko lost no time and pulled in close beside her. She leaned into Mei's side and sighed happily. Finally, Yuzu climbed in next to her, securing Atsuko safely between the pair.

Yuzu hurriedly pulled the sky blue cover over them and set to the task of filling each mug with the freshly brewed tea, her deft hands moving confidently. She made sure to pour an even quantity in each mug before handing them to Atsuko and Mei. Atsuko smiled shyly at her and started to gently blow on the tea. Mei was accustomed to the hot beverage and took a sip right away, her eyes never leaving Yuzu's face as she did. Yuzu knew what that look meant and she could only answer with a look of her own and so her eyes loved Mei back.

"... Yuzu-nee, Nee-san" Atsuko almost whispered her words, nevertheless her sisters' attention focused immediately on her.

She felt shy and kept playing with a the collar of her shirt while keeping a firm grip on the mug with her other hand. She knew there was no need to say it, but Papa was always telling her it better to never leave important things unspoken

Atsuko had never appeared more delicate and her green eyes seemed bigger than ever as she searched her sisters faces with a shy smile on her lips.

Mei drank the last of her tea and moved to place it on her bed table, she draped her arm over Atsuko's shoulder, unable to resist the urge to comfort the girl.

"Yuzu-nee, Nee-san…" She started again, willing a note of clarity in her voice.. "Thank you." She quickly hid her face behind the mug while taking a big sip, but her sincerity was obvious and soon, she was beaming at both of them with the kindest of smiles.

Mei squeezed her shoulders gently and her eyes were full of warmth and affection. Yuzu dropped several kisses on her sister's dark hair before beaming back at her.

They needed no words to express their feelings for her. It did not matter that it was an ungodly time of the night. It was not important that there was school and work to attend to in only a few short hours.

The only thing that mattered that they were together, always watching over each other.

 **In Between**

"Yuzu, are you sure about this?" Mei asked quietly while buttoning up her honey-coloured raincoat.

"Well… I talked with Mama about it and she thought it would be a good idea…" Yuzu shifted her gaze away from her lover and towards Atsuko, who was patiently sitting on the sofa. "...And this is important to me."

Mei responded with a simple nod. The decision to bring Atsuko on their annual visit to the grave of Yuzu's late father was not hers to make. She knew that she could only support Yuzu's decision, especially considering that Ume had also given her blessing.

She was quite aware that shielding her sister from harsh realities was a pointless endeavor, and she knew that her reluctance to introduce her sister to the inevitability of mortality had a strong element of selfishness.

She simply could not stand the thought of her beloved Atsuko being in the grip of anxiety and fear. The wish to keep her untouched by such emotion was a potent one and at least a part of her was completely rebelling to the idea of taking her to a graveyard.

Mei could not recall learning about the mortal nature of humans. It felt as if she had always knew. It was a fact that filled her with disquiet as it left her blind and robbed her of the ability to predict Atsuko's reaction, or part of it at least, as their emotional temperaments were quite different.

Her love had been introduced to the concept of death at a very tender age and quite brutally. She too had no way to predict Atsuko's reaction. Mei sighed, forcing the thoughts agitating her mind into silence. Her sister's wishes were most important to her and she had been expressing the desire of meeting her Yuzu-nee's Papa or a while now.

And there was her beautiful love to consider as well, introducing her beloved sister to her father was a moment of utmost importance for her.

Upon such thoughts, Mei resolved to trade her fear with the love she felt for her two irreplaceable treasures standing about her and fully committed herself to the day. She would be there for them, walking with them and providing them with all the strength they may require. It was the least she could to for her green-eyed loves.

From the corner of her eyes, Mei caught sight of one of the many pictures displayed on on the angular shelving unit behind the couch. It was one of the rare pictures displaying the whole family together, taken in her office on Atsuko's first day of school.

The whole family had gathered in her office to greet the child at the end of her first day of school and as soon as Mei had retrieved the child from her classroom, Yuzu had called in for Kaori-san to snap a picture of them all.

Her father stood beside her mother, he had one of his hands placed on Ume's shoulder and a nervous yet genuine smile on his face. Ume held her smiling younger daughter in her arms and was sporting an unusually incredulous smile on her face. Atsuko too was smiling, looking happy in her mother's arms and full of pride. As it was her first day, she was wearing the Academy's formal attire, complete with a small tie. Atsuko had been particularly happy over the tie as Mei had been wearing one as well on that day. Being dressed like her beloved Nee-san had filled the child with pride.

Mei stood on Ume's side, her lips were bowed ever so slightly in a smile that spoke of love and pride in equal measure. She had her hand on her sister's small shoulder, squeezing it ever so gently.

Whenever she realized the fact that she and her father had been standing in a similar pose, a feeling she could not quite decipher would fill her chest. It was a melancholic one for sure, happy and sad at the same time.

By her side, with her most dazzling smile on her face, was her beautiful love, as always the brightest ray of sunshine. Yuzu had been so happy that she had barely been able to stand still for the time it took Kaori-san to snap the picture. She had one of her arm wound tightly around her middle in a warm embrace.

They were holding hands in a beautiful blatant way as they held them entwined in front of themselves. Mei had not been surprised by seeing their pose in the picture, as sharing touches with Yuzu had become second nature to her and she did so unconsciously these days. With a sigh, she looked away from the picture and pulled back to the present. She could not allow herself a second more of distraction, not today.

Mei found the entire situation somewhat discomforting, but Atsuko's curiosity had grown since her bad dream and it was finally time for her to meet the man who had inspired Yuzu to dye her hair.

"Come on, Atsu-chan." Yuzu's attention returned to her youngest sister. "I'll help you get your coat on."

Atsuko enthusiastically dashed to Yuzu and stretched out her arms by her sides. Yuzu effortlessly slipped the dark blue coat onto Atsuko's shoulders before setting about doing up the buttons that the smallest Aihara found so troublesome. She then led Atsuko over to the entryway and both sat down on the step.

Yuzu then moved to the shoe rack and retrieved Atsuko's Wellington boots - It was no coincidence that the dark blue colour of the boots matched the raincoat. She held one boot steady at a time and let her sister slide her dainty feet into them, making a mental note of the difficulty that Atsuko had in putting them on.

She smiled at her sister and felt about the tips of her boots with practiced fingers, they would do for today, they would do for a couple of weeks more actually. No longer though as the child was always growing and would soon require a new pair.

Mei watched as the two operated perfectly in tandem, neither sharing a word between each other as they went through the familiar process of preparing to leave the house. Yuzu's bubbly personality was quite muted on this cold and drizzly morning, something which Mei was acutely aware of. She could hardly blame her lover for her less-than-lively mood. It was always the case when this time of year rolled around and despite her suggestions on the contrary, Mei knew that Yuzu still felt a pang of sadness whenever the topic of her father came up.

It was only natural to feel that way and it gave Mei a greater appreciation for her own father. Shou had not always been a good man, but he always had his health and his absence, while lengthy, was not a permanent one.

She joined her sisters in the entryway and fired a warm gaze towards them. The ploy worked and Yuzu shot her a beautifully sincere smile in response, another image for Mei to commit to memory.

"Let's get moving then!" Yuzu announced, mindful to ignite her word with a dose of enthusiasm while bestowing the brightest smile on her girls.

Mei's eyes narrowed in worry as the smile had failed to reach her beloved's eyes. It was not a forced smile, as Yuzu's was incapable of such artifices, it held a most nervous edge though. A touch of uncertainty. It was a tremendous show of trust on Yuzu's part as she was allowing her love to see her most delicate side while letting Mei know that she had absolute need of her in spite of being able to smile.

Over the years, Yuzu had learned to trust Mei with her sadness. She had stopped trying to put up a brave facade when her mood was not a bright one.

It happened rather rarely but when it did, she would allow herself to wear it. She did not need to feign constant happiness around her love. Around these time of the year, she would find solace in her Mei's embrace, simply thinking of her Papa while Mei held her was the perfect balm for her melancholy.

She had never allowed herself to dwell in her lack of memories of him in the past, fearing her sadness would spill to her mother. Now, she had the chance to acknowledge her emotion in a perfectly safe situation. It was something she was grateful for as it had allowed her to come to terms with certain aspects of her character she had not been able to decipher in the past.

She could not allow herself to drift untethered today while trusting Mei to lead her through the day. She had to be in every moment as she had her little sister to think of.

Atsuko meant the world to her, but Yuzu knew that it was not fair to keep her insulated from the more cruel realities of the world forever. She and Mei needed to find the appropriate level of tactfulness to teach Atsuko some important life lessons without frightening the child. It was a too delicate matter and it would need their combined efforts. She had to remain sharp.

 **Laid to Rest**

The train journey had been a quiet one. Yuzu spent most of the trip staring at her feet, occasionally stopping to steal a glance at Mei and Atsuko, both carrying pensive expressions of their own.

The usual exuberant curiosity that would grip Atsuko whenever she traveled on train was missing. As a rule she would be with her face as close as possible to the widow albeit without touching it, as her Nee-san feared the surface to be crawling with germs.

She would take in the sight of the landmarks they run through greedily, constantly asking questions when something caught her attention.

She had learned, over time, that while her Nee-san had in-depth knowledge of historical landscapes, her Yuzu-nee knew Tokyo on a more intimate level and would describe the areas she was familiar with in vivid colors because she had them with her own eyes.

Yuzu-nee might not have read as many books as Nee-san did but she knew just as many things.

As of now Atsuko was sat between her sisters as she felt the need to be close to both. Her eyes were fixed on the tips of her Wellington boots, she would kick her feet every now and then as it felt like her boots had become too tight. It was not a problem though as she knew her Yuzu-nee had already taken notice of it.

For Yuzu and Mei, it was a well-worn path, but Atsuko's presence had introduced an uncertain element to their yearly ritual. It was impossible to determine how their younger sister would react to the new experience and the prospect of another conversation on the subject of mortality, which was an inevitability, created a level of anxiety for the lovers.

They had managed to broach the topic carefully back in Fujikawaguchiko, but their sister's naturally inquisitive mind was sure to bring more questions - Questions they did not necessarily have the answers for.

The cemetery contained a cluster of stone markers of varying shapes and sizes, some meticulously maintained while others crumbling away with the years. They gleamed as the late morning light hit the damp stone.

Four concrete walls blocked out most of the sound from the roads outside; All that could be heard was the rustle of trees in the wind and the patter of the light drizzle that had persisted throughout the morning and was predicted to continue until nighttime at least.

The trio arrived at the wooden torii gate and bowed deeply in unison before entering. Atsuko walked between her sisters, each holding one of her hands a little more tightly than usual. If questioned, Mei was prepared to tell her that it was due to the slippery floor, but her firmer grip was also caused by a level of anxiety that she had not been accustomed to.

"I'll be right back." Yuzu announced before heading off to the shrine. Her usual half-skip was still present, but lacked the level of enthusiasm that had normally been associated with it as she dodged the many puddles scattered across the ground.

"Nee-san?" Atsuko asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Your sister is going to fetch a few things, Atsuko." Mei began to explain in her usual authoritative voice although she infused it with a sweet loving note. It was a tone meant for Atsuko alone and it never failed to provide the child with a great level of security. She had learned a great deal of things while listening to such a tone. She had all but grown up in the sound of its loving guidance, it was her beloved Nee-san's voice and it made her feel safe.

"She is going to get some water to clean the grave and some incense to burn so that it can be purified." Mei continued, forcing herself to look at the child, she had been avoiding Atsuko's inquisitive eyes from the moment they had set foot at the graveyard.

Mei feared the questions that the experience might prompt her sister to ask. The answers she would be able to offer her, albeit completely honest, might prove to be quite unsatisfying as they were the result of suppositions rather than knowledge. To be honest, Mei did not wish to darken her sister's bright aura by revealing to her how frail life truly was.

Still, she knew that it was her duty as Atsuko's Nee-san to guide the child through dark waters. She released a soundless sigh and turned her eyes on her sister, taking in the sight of the ever-present curiosity glinting in her eyes and resigning herself to the inevitability of honesty. She would never be able to face those beautiful green eyes with anything less.

Atsuko tilted her head in bemusement. Mei had little time for spiritual matters, so it was an odd sight to see her speaking with complete seriousness about the rituals that they would be performing. It was impossible to tell whether a belief in the divine simply did not cross her mind during her day-to-day life, or whether Mei only wished to follow along with Yuzu's own practices as a display of solidarity.

Her dark-haired sister's contemplative mood had not escaped Atsuko's notice. The child had resolved to keep her curiosity in check and allow her sisters to set the pace of the journey. She could be patient, after all.

She had no rush and was more than happy to return her sisters' love with a gesture of consideration. She nodded to herself and tightened her hold on her Nee-san's hand, willing her sister to realize that she was there for her. Nee-san answered her tenderness by running her thumb over the back of her hand in a grateful caress.

As for the rest, Mei stood in silence as they waited and thought back to the very first time that she and Yuzu had visited her late father. She recollected how cynical and closed off from the world she had been back then, how she thought of Yuzu to be little more than an irritant and how alien the prospect of someone offering unconditional love and support to her had been.

Their trip that still shone brightly in her memory after many years together was the first step on her path to a happier life. The nature of their locale invoked a sense of melancholy, but Mei also had warm memories attached to the place.

Elsewhere, Yuzu walked the brick path alone as similar thoughts to Mei's crossed her mind. She did not allow the grief of her Papa's untimely passing to pervade her daily life, but the memory of the ensuing years of hardship for her and her mother was a scar that would never fade. She also remembered that it was here that she first saw Mei's beautiful smile - A smile not triggered by bullish attempts to push her away, but by sincere happiness at the prospect of being able to reunite with her estranged father. Even back then, when their relationship was in its infancy, Yuzu knew that it was a great privilege to be able to see a side of Mei that very few had seen before.

"I'm back!" Yuzu announced, now carrying a pail of water in one hand and a cluster of dark green incense sticks in the other.

"Yuzu." Mei offered her free hand to Yuzu so that she could carry something for her, as Atsuko still clung on to the other. The child's firm grip acted as a tether somehow, allowing her mind to focus rather than drift.

"Don't worry, Mei. It's not that heavy." Yuzu responded with a smile before stopping to reconsider her position. Atsuko's other hand looked quite inviting.

Yuzu chuckled under her breath before placing the incense sticks into Mei's free hand and transferring the pail to her other, so that she could take a hold of Atsuko's hand and resume their walk side-by-side.

It did not take them long to reach their destination and like every other plot, Papa's grave was coated in a thin layer of water from the continuous drizzle, giving the light grey stone an almost metallic sheen.

Without saying a word, Yuzu relinquished her unusually firm grasp on Atsuko's hand and placed the pail on the ground. In response, Atsuko's grip of Mei's hand tightened.

Yuzu set about pouring the water out onto the plot, gracefully and carefully arcing her arm each time as she tilted the dipper to allow for an even distribution of the crystal-clear liquid.

Mei and Atsuko stood to the side patiently, spectating the small ceremony. Atsuko turned and looked towards her Nee-san, but could not find her gaze as her older sister's wistful eyes were focused entirely on her blonde-haired partner.

She sensed that it was not the appropriate time to ask the multitude of questions to her Nee-san that had formed in her mind. They would have to wait for later.

Next, Yuzu set a half of the incense sticks in each of the small holders sat in front of the stone column, which was simply marked with "Okogi grave".

She produced one of the matches provided by the shrine and swiped it against the abrasive piece of paper to no avail. She swiped again... And again, the match stubbornly refusing to ignite.

Mei took a step forward and upon reaching Yuzu's side, noticed the tiny shudder of her lover's manicured fingers. In spite of the drizzle, it was still a temperate day; Mei knew that Yuzu's jitters were not a product of the weather.

She placed her hand on Yuzu's shoulder, lips softening when her love rubbed her cheek against it for a few seconds, before going back to her task. She felt Yuzu's shoulder jerk as she struck the match again.

Finally, a small flame formed and Yuzu quickly lit the incense sticks before blowing the match out and putting what was left of it in her small handbag. Mei then stepped back, allowing her arm that was still connected to Atsuko to fall slack once more.

A pleasant fragrance soon filled the air as wisps of white smoke began to rise up from the grave marker.

Yuzu turned back to Mei and Atsuko and smiled at the pair with her trademark grin, her mind seemingly at ease upon completing the formalities of the upkeep. Mei and Atsuko returned the smiles with ones of their own; Atsuko's smile was a shy and nervous one.

She had gathered this moment to be of great importance, her mind though was still agitated by questions and, ever so perceptive, she could tell that her Yuzu-nee was feeling particularly delicate today. She wished to hug her, but had realized that she had to let her oldest sister take the initiative for the time being.

Her Nee-san had been very quiet as well, which, while not uncommon, had concerned Atsuko somewhat as her silence lacked the usual calm she had come to identify with her dark-haired sister.

Not many people would notice it, but Nee-san was nervous. Atsuko knew because her sister's purple eyes were wider than usual and fixated on Yuzu-nee's every move as if constantly checking on her.

Although, when Yuzu-nee had turned to smile at them, the purple-eyed Aihara's shoulders had dropped slightly as though a burden had been lifted from them.

"Right!" Yuzu began, emerald green eyes finally setting on her youngest sister. "Atsuko, I'd like you to meet my Papa."

Yuzu beckoned towards Atsuko and with some reluctance, the youngest Aihara let go of her Nee-san's hand and stepped forward, albeit hesitantly; The feel of her Nee-san's hand cupping the back of her head filled her with a measure of courage and she finally walked to her oldest sister's side with her head held high.

Still, she drew so close to Yuzu's leg that her skinny arm was all but brushing against it. Her sister's hand fell on her small shoulder, drawing her closer, a gesture which Atsuko greatly appreciated, for her sisters' touch never failed to provide her with love and courage.

"Hey, Papa." Yuzu spoke softly, her words intended to be heard only by Atsuko, Mei and her father.

"I can't believe that it's been a year already…" Yuzu's voice thinned ever so slightly and Atsuko was all too quick to wrap her spindly arm around her sister's waist, willing to return the tenderness her Yuzu-nee had given her as best as she could.

The hand Yuzu had on her shoulder tightened its hold for a second before relaxing in what was the gentlest of caresses. Atsuko knew her sister had appreciated her gesture and it filled her with pride.

"I guess that time really does go quickly once you get older." Yuzu started again and this time, her voice did play the notes Atsuko was all but enamoured with. She could not hear them as clearly as she usually did, yet her sister's natural cheerfulness and positive disposition was back in her tone, albeit quite delicately as her speech held quite the solemn countenance in spite of her words lacking formality.

It made sense to Atsuko, as she was talking to her Papa and he was family.

"It's been a fun year too! We went to Fujikawaguchiko not too long ago and we had the best time! Mama was so happy! She could not stop smiling!"

Yuzu paused and returned her gaze to Atsuko, whose emerald green eyes were now transfixed on her oldest sister. Yuzu nodded at her encouragingly and bestowed her brightest smile upon her before focusing back on the grave once more.

"Mei and I also brought Atsuko this time. I've told you before how smart and cute she is, and now you finally get to see for yourself!" Yuzu's touch on Atsuko's shoulder turned into a feather-like one. It was all the impetus Atsuko needed to to part from her sister and take a small step forward.

"We're all so proud of her and I know you are too!" Yuzu finished while taking in the sight of her youngest sister waiting solemnly for her turn to speak. She could not wait for her Papa to finally hear Atsuko's voice and speak with her.

This precious child had brought so much happiness in her mama's life and her own, that she knew Papa already adored her and could not wait to meet her.

"..That's what I've come to report." Yuzu clasped her hands together in prayer, bowing her head for a few seconds to complete the speech that she had carefully been rehearsing in her mind all morning - Just as her beloved Mei would do.

"Atsuko." Yuzu caught her youngest sister off-guard by using her given name, causing Atsuko's cheeks to be painted with a bright red as she blushed. "Would you like to talk to my Papa too?"

Atsuko took another tentative step forward towards the stone, the deep and elegant etchings now more clearly visible through the haze.

" _Okogi"_

To Atsuko, it was a word that referred solely to her Yuzu-nee. Her Mama had explained to her that she and Yuzu-nee once had the Okogi name before they became Aiharas, but Yuzu-nee changed it back later. She did not fully grasp why Yuzu-nee felt it necessary, but trusted her sister to have good reason .

On Yuzu's part, she did not wish to explain to Atsuko that the name change was to avoid some of the stigmatisation that her relationship with her step-sister would bring. The child's optimistic worldview did not deserve to be spoiled by the harsh judgement of those who did not understand her relationship with Mei. It was better to sidestep the issue entirely.

"Hello…" Atsuko spoke before abruptly pausing. Just how was she supposed to address him? "...Yuzu-nee's Papa."

Atsuko felt a shred of unease as the words left he mouth. She had only known one father, yet her oldest sister had known two; The cogs in Atsuko's mind began to turn as she slowly began to realise just why this trip was so important to her Yuzu-nee.

With renewed confidence, Atsuko spoke again.

"Mama and Yuzu-nee told me all about you - They're always so cool! Nee-san and I have a different Papa, but we're still one family!" Atsuko found herself grinning as the words came to her with ease.

"Yuzu-nee is always smiling! She is like Mama to me but she is my best friend too!"

She had no better way to describe her beloved older sister, for her Yuzu-nee was her favorite playmate and closest confidant. She felt exactly like Mama did with her loud enthusiastic kisses, her warm embraces, her infectious laugh and the way she would cradle her and sing her to sleep.

Mama and Yuzu-nee surely shared the same kindness. Even then, Yuzu-nee radiated a brand of energy that belonged to her alone and Atsuko could feel it calling to her whenever she was in her sister's presence. Together they were unstoppable, Mama said they were a storm constantly waiting to happen.

Perhaps, Yuzu-nee's radiance did not come from Mama alone but from him as well. Yuzu-nee could light up a room with a smile and she could light up Nee-san's face with a simple look.

No matter how long a shift she had worked or how little sleep she had managed to get, her Yuzu-nee never failed to make time for her. It was something she had learned from Mama. Mama worked crazy hours too but never failed to spend some time with her family every day.

Although, her Nee-san was the one she spent most time with as their schedules matched almost perfectly, Atsuko was quite aware that each and every member of her family, even her traveling Papa, always made sure to share beautiful moments with her.

"And she makes the best food too - Especially her omurice!" Atsuko continued, wishing for Yuzu-nee's Papa to know just how wonderful a daughter he had. It was no easy task either as words could convey her limitless love and the fierce admiration she had for her sister only to a certain extent.

Although, if Yuzu-nee's Papa could hear her, then he must be able to look into her eyes as well and Atsuko trusted her eyes to spell out her feelings way more clearly than her words ever could.

"Did Mama ever make it for you? Mama's omurice is very good too!" Atsuko paused as she heard her sister shuffle her feet slightly behind her.

Yuzu smiled as her eyes narrowed, holding back tears. The dichotomy between her eyes and her lips was brought about by her conflicting feelings: Immense pride in her beloved sister and sadness that she had never gotten the chance to cook for her Papa - Her Mama had taught her well.

"When I grow up, I want to be a samurai!" Atsuko clenched her fists with enthusiastic vigour. "Some of my classmates say it's silly, but Yuzu-nee, Nee-san, Mama and my Papa all say that I can do it!" She nodded, green eyes sparkling with the beautiful will that stemmed from being allowed to pursue her dreams.

"I hope that you think I can too…I'll do my best, I promise!" She added softly and could not stop herself from smiling as she was absolutely sure that Yuzu-nee's Papa would trust her dreams as well. He was just like Mama and Yuzu-nee! He had to be! Always smiling and so very sweet and filled with nothing but love.

Atsuko finally pulled her eyes away from the stone and set them on her Yuzu-nee, who was watching her with a smile that was every bit as radiant as their Mama's was. The blonde-haired girl nodded at her in approval before Atsuko turned back to close out her speech.

"It was nice to get to meet you and I will come again next time too!" Atsuko blushed once more before adding a final line.

"...Thank you for giving me my Yuzu-nee."

Atsuko imitated her sister's actions and clapped her hands together before bowing deeply, her hair getting perilously close to the ground as she bent over.

As soon as Atsuko stood back up, her oldest sister was upon her in a flash. Yuzu swept her into her arms and spun her around while laughing happily and peppering soft kisses all over the child's smiling face.

She inhaled deeply, as if trying to breathe the moment into her memory when Atsuko tightened the hold she had around her neck and burrowed deeply into her shoulder, eager to cuddle into her familiar warmth.

Yuzu stilled herself and simply stood with her sister in her arms, face gently pressed against Atsuko's small shoulder. She caught sight of her love's looking at the two of them and her green eyes widened at once.

Mei's slightly damp dark hair framed her face as silk would, making her alabaster skin all but glow by contrast. The misty morning had added a beautiful glint to her eyes, enhancing their purple beauty to appear transcendent.

Right now, Mei might have been an otherworldly presence indeed, as she stood still akin to a statue, only her eyes following Yuzu's and Atsuko's every move. The smile that slowly but steadily softened her lips all but revealed her human nature though.

Soft and loving as Mei's smiles always were when she held Yuzu in her eyes, her lips curved slightly in a show of confidence while managing to retain their softness. Still, it lit up her eyes as they all but revealed the fierce pride and limitless love that was flowing through her veìns.

Yuzu knew quite well how her love felt. She could only nod at her while succumbing to the itch that had been scratching her throat since Atsuko had started talking with her Papa.

"You did great, Atsu-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed as she tried to blink away the happy tears that were now streaming from her wide eyes.

"I'm so proud of you and I know that my Papa is too!" She pulled back and nuzzled Atsuko's cheek, willing the child to to look directly into her eyes.

"Thank you, little samurai." She whispered, only for Atsuko to hear and ducked her head again, to gently rub her cheek against Atsuko's silky dark hair as much as cat would with a kitten.

Since her Papa's passing, she had done her best to always keep her Mama happy, promising him that she would get her to smile at least once a day - A task that had become easier over time.

Her Mama had done her best to insulate her from the sadness that her young husband's passing had brought into her heart and yet Yuzu, ever so perceptive from a very young age, had never missed her sudden spells of sadness and had also caught her crying on some rare occasions. It had been her tears to give her the idea of coloring her hair at first.

Yuzu had no doubt over her Papa being incredibly happy over the fact that his girls had managed to build such a beautiful life for themselves.

"Yuzu-nee…" Atsuko whispered in worry upon pulling back and taking in the sight of her sister's tear stained face.

"Happy tears?" She questioned hopefully. She had learned about happy tears but still had trouble picking which one a person was crying and to tell the truth. Her Yuzu-nee seemed to be in the grip of different emotion at that moment. She was smiling for sure, but her chin kept trembling ever so slightly and she kept biting on her lower lip.

"You bet, little samurai." Yuzu's sweet yet unusually thin voice reassured her sister. The situation was far more complex than that, as her tears held both joy and sadness in equal measure but the ones her wonderful sister had brought forth were made of only happiness.

She felt the familiar warmth of her love's close presence and looked to her left. Sure enough, she found Mei standing by her side. The tenderness her partner was smiling at her at the firm support she was looking at her with filled her with courageous calm and her tumultuous emotions stretched and snapped back into place, aligning themselves at once.

Charming as ever, Mei flipped out a white embroidered handkerchief from her coat's side pocket and offered it to a wide-eyed Atsuko. A wordless conversation took place between the dark-haired Aiharas in a matter of seconds.

In the next breath, Yuzu found herself in Atsuko's care while the child tenderly dabbed at her tears with her Nee-san's handkerchief, pink tongue picking out from between her rosy lips as she carried out the task with utmost concentration, knowing that leaving her sister's makeup undisturbed was the only acceptable result.

Yuzu stilled her face, wishing to make it easy for the child and because she needed a moment of quiet, yet she found herself unable to keep her lips still as sudden smiles happened to relax them outside of her control.

Mei stepped into her line of vision and Yuzu found a spot of untouched serenity by looking into the her love's purple eyes, allowing her mind to drift within their depth while trusting Atsuko's weight in her arms kept her grounded.

She had no intention of letting her little samurai down any time soon. In spite of being tall for her age, Atsuko's weight was close to nothing as her frame was still quite willowy. Yuzu needed the comfort and the security of the child's touch at the moment.

In a matter of moments Atsuko had wiped away all traces of crying from her face and was now dutifully trying to fold the handkerchief back into its rectangular shape while Yuzu and Mei traded looks full of only pride.

Atsuko shifted her eyes to her Nee-san in a silent question she needed to be answered. Mei's simple nod had her smile and she put the handkerchief into her own coat pocket with the utmost care.

Yuzu shifted Atsuko on her hip then, so that the child could turn around toward Papa, as Mei still had to greet him.

Atsuko kept one arm around Yuzu's neck while the other laid loosely about her sister's shoulder as she kept playing with Yuzu's haìr, an habit she had developed as a toddler and only around her oldest sister.

Perhaps, Yuzu's wonderful hairstyles had gathered the baby's attention, preventing her from developing any interest for tamer looks.

Regardless of the reason, it was something Mei felt guilty glad for as Atsuko had the strongest of grips and her delicate hair would have not fared well in the toddler's hands.

Mei willed the sight of them to be committed to her memory, down to every detail: From the minuscule drops of water that made Atsuko's blue coat look translucent to the way a lock of her love's golden hair curled around her chin.

Mei gave the child her proudest look which promptly dusted her cheeks with dash of rouge, then shifted her eyes on her love's face.

Seeing her love so soft with happiness had her chest swell. Her green eyed girls had been simply perfect and so supportive of each other, it put Mei's mind at ease to know that Yuzu and Atsuko were able to fully be there for each other, in sickness and in health.

It was her turn now. She had to rise to the occasion. Yuzu's father deserved nothing less and the same was true for his daughter. She quite enjoyed having her silent talks with the man whenever they visited him, yet this time around, it felt as if silence would not be appropriate.

Mei took a couple of elegant steps and set herself in front of the marker.

She was familiar with the sight of it, just as much as she was familiar with the scent of the incense rising to mix with the rich smell of rain. A peculiar combination that had become quite dear to her.

 _...dear to her._

In a moment everything became clear as she realized there was only one thing she could say to the man that had given her Yuzu to her:

" _Even a lifelong prosperity is but one cup of sake;_

 _A life of forty-nine years is passed in a dream;_

 _I know not what life is, nor death._

 _Year in year out - all but a dream._

 _Both Heaven and Hell are left behind;_

 _I stand in the moonlit dawn, Free from clouds of attachment."_

It was a poem that she and Atsuko were intimately familiar with - It had frequently appeared in their reading sessions about the little samurai's favourite swordsman… or swordswoman. While Mei had always found it to be an evocative piece, it took a new meaning for her when she kneeled before the resting place of Yuzu's father. Her loved ones had taught her about the often fleeting nature of a life that would often pass like a dream. Mei felt no desire to wake up from the dream that her life had become.

Just as Yuzu and Atsuko had done, Mei clapped her hands together and bowed deeply, silently thanking Yuzu's father for all he had done.

She turned back to face the duo and was met with two pairs of loving green eyes watching her as she stood back up straight. Their smiles were accented with a mixture of happiness and gratitude - Something which gave Mei pause for reflection.

In truth, she had just spoken the words that first came to her in an act that she was not accustomed to. Thanks to Yuzu, Mei had found a new level of trust in her instinct; Not everything had to be elaborately planned out in advance and there was undoubtedly a beauty to be found in the unexpected.

Atsuko then huffed dramatically and folded her arms.

"Have you been reading without me, Nee-san?" She asked as she tried to put on her most incredulous expression.

Simultaneously, Mei and Yuzu found themselves breaking out into giggles and Atsuko soon joined them. The heavy atmosphere when they arrived was already a fading memory - One that was now being replaced with happy and reverent ones of their visit to Yuzu's father, who would surely be proud of all of his family.

Finally, the three moved to leave and as Yuzu was returning the pail back to the shrine, Mei turned to her younger sister with a serious look on her face.

"Do you have any questions, Atsuko?" Mei asked.

She had been dreading the question earlier that morning, but no longer felt such trepidation about having the discussion with Atsuko. The child was a fast learner and seemed to have picked up on the deeper meaning of their customs and why they were so important to Yuzu.

"No… I think I get it." Atsuko replied, placing a finger at her chin as she searched her mind for any outstanding queries she had or anything she did not quite understand.

Truthfully though, everything she wanted know had already been answered. She knew that her Yuzu-nee's Papa was not around any more but her family remained committed to honouring his memory by leading a life that he would be proud of. It was not even curious to her that she now felt a connection to the man who she had never met - His own personality was surely reflected in Yuzu-nee and Mama.

Atsuko vowed to also keep his legacy alive.

 **Into the light**

Mei stood by the kitchen counter, intent on making some tea. Yuzu had purchased some excellent exotic flavors for her and she had been meaning to try them for a few days now. The rainy weather was absolutely inspiring when tea was concerned but she had found herself craving the traditional taste of the most familiar green tea during this last week.

At the moment though, her desire had shifted toward some fruity rich blend and she knew that her girls had a taste for novelties.

As the water seemed to be taking longer than usual to heat up, she indulged herself with one of her favorite pastimes, which was looking at Yuzu and Atsuko. The two had been inseparable since coming home, most likely relishing in the new beautiful layer that today's experience had added to their relationship.

At the moment Yuzu was half sitting and half laying on the couch with Atsuko laying on top of her, the child's back resting against Yuzu's chest. They were about to engage in one of their favorite activities: a mobile game called Love Live!. Mei had little to no understanding of it, but her girls played it so frequently that she had become familiar with the saccharine tunes that had made it so ubiquitous.

Some of them she also found quite enjoyable, but what she loved the most was to observe the look of utter concentration that Yuzu and Atsuko were sporting at the moment.

Their beautiful verdant eyes were equally narrowed and both held the tips of their tongues between their pursed lips as they stared at the screen with the utmost focus.

"We must scout a good one, Atsu-chan." Yuzu's voice had dropped her usual playfulness in favor of a serious edge, one that Mei had only heard the woman use at work.

"I've got this, Yuzu-nee" Atsuko replied to her sister in kind, infusing her own sweet voice with a note of steel.

A tense pause followed and after a few seconds Yuzu and Atsuko released the breaths they had been holding. Their faces went slack at once which precluded Mei from guessing whether their quest had been successful or not.

On a whim, she was about to ask when all hell broke loose.

A cacophony of screamed victory cheers followed, the words varying but the volume increasing steadily as the two all but started jumping on the couch, Yuzu on her knees and Atsuko on her feet.

Mei could only stare with wide eyes until a delicate giggle rose from her throat at the sight of her girls wildly happy mood.

She was quite accustomed to Yuzu and Atsuko's gaming antics but even for them such reaction was quite extreme.

The pair grabbed at each other as they jumped about with wild abandon and bright smiles on their faces. Laughter filled the room as they revelled in whatever virtual prize they had just won from the game. In enjoying the delighted display, Mei felt as though she had won something too.

Just the sight of them compelled Mei to smile and not her usually tight lips smiles either. She walked to them, unable to resist the temptation of enjoying their shared energy at a close range. It felt as if the air vibrated around them, such was the strength of their of their joy.

Their eyes shifted on Mei simultaneously as soon as she reached the back of the couch. The smiles she was greeted with could be only described as effulgent as they radiated sunshine in every direction.

She and Yuzu reached for each other as soon as Mei laid her hand on the back of the couch. She immediately turned her palm up and welcomed Yuzu's own hand with a firm grip.

Atsuko wasted no time in pulling her even closer by reaching over the back of the couch and grabbing at a handful of her cardigan.

"We got Elichika, Nee-san!" She declared electrified, wiggling her hips and bouncing about in a little victory dance that made her look all the more adorable for it.

"...Is that good?" Mei was aware of what of what a rather pointless question that was as the answer to it had been spelled as loudly as possible no longer than a minute ago.

Her lack of knowledge of the game prevented her from voicing a deeper inquiry, still, her need to join the conversation at hand was too strong to resist though.

"Sure is!" Yuzu chirped in while squeezing Mei's hand tightly. The atmosphere was one of easy happiness and laughter at the moment but the day had been quite an emotional for her partner and she needed Mei's touch to keep herself grounded.

"We've been trying for so long, Mei!" Yuzu injected a note of exasperation into her voice, wishing to convey the frustration she and Atsuko had been feeling over continually missing their chance.

"So long, Nee-san!" Atsuko agreed with her oldest sister, wide eyed and nodding several times.

"I can't wait to try her out, Atsu-chan! This is awesome!" Yuzu urged her sister on, taking her small hand into hers as if the two were dancing partners and swung them about excitedly.

"Yes!" Atsuko thundered her answer while performing yet another small dance to both her sisters' delight.

"Very well then." Mei interjected, the elegant tilt of her voice played a most endearing contrast to Atsuko and Yuzu's energetic speech. "Before you go back to your game, please join me for some tea."

Atsuko blowed delicately over her cup of tea. Unlike her sisters, she had no taste for the beverage when it was scalding hot. Unlike her Nee-san, that drank it as soon as the water had been poured, she loved to put at least two sugar cubes in it, even though she was always allowed only one as often they would drink tea more than once during the day.

She could not wait to return to the game, but she also knew that tea time should not be rushed. Besides, she was enjoying looking at her sisters quite a bit as they were acting particularly lovey-dovey at the moment, staring into each other eyes while playing with each other's hands. It was quite the endearing sight as they seemed lost in each other as though the rest of the world did not exist.

Atsuko did not feel left out as much as she felt privileged that they would allow themselves to enjoy such indulgences around her.

"Fantastic flavour, Mei." Yuzu-nee broke the incantation their sisters had been under by speaking up. "Isn't it Atsu-chan?"

"Yes! I love it!" Atsuko chirped delightfully, the tea that her Nee-san had chosen was quite delicious; It tasted like oranges with a hint of ginger.

"I am glad." Nee-san smiled at her which always made her happy. "I enjoy it quite a bit myself."

The next moments were spent in a rather blissful silence as they the three enjoyed their tea while basking in the special comfort that came with the ability of sharing simple things among loved ones. Soon enough, their cups had been emptied and Atsuko found herself in her oldest sister's lap again, finally ready to go back to their beloved Love Live!.

She knew that Nee-san was peeking at the game from behind Yuzu-nee's shoulder, which made her giggle. Her Nee-san had no love for games such as this one, unlike her and Yuzu-nee. Still, she could not help herself and would become curious if something happened to particularly delight Atsuko and Yuzu-nee.

They had been playing for quite sometime when Atsuko finally managed to top her previous high score. Yuzu-nee cheered and bounced her about while Atsuko did her best to appear nonplussed. It lasted a few seconds though, as she soon added her own voice to Yuzu-nee's cheering.

"Matsuri won't believe this score, Atsu-chan." Yuzu-nee told her enthusiastically while nuzzling her cheek. "Ehehehe… Can I tell her it was me?"

"Yuzu-nee!" Atsuko scolding face soon gave way to a mischievous grin "...Okay, you can!"

They were interrupted by the sound of something thudding against the door, followed by the rattle of a key being forced into the lock. After some fumbling, the door swung open and there stood Ume with two bags and her motorcycle helmet in her hands.

"Mama!" Atsuko wasted no time, she handed the phone back to her sister and all but darted toward her parents. Ume was quite accustomed to her younger girl's explosive greetings and had already lowered her bags and helmet on the ground for in the next second, she found herself with an armful of Atsuko.

She stood with the child wrapped around her and swayed gently, cradling her as she had done when she was but a baby.

"Hello, darling." She said, as was her custom, even though her voice had an unusually melancholic quality that immediately alerted her oldest daughters. She walked into the kitchen with Atsuko in her arms, burying her face in the child's shoulder to deeply inhale her unique scent.

"Mama!" Atsuko had pulled back after kissing her sloppily on the cheek and by the smile on her face, Ume had no doubt that their journey to meet Papa had gone splendidly as on cue, Atsuko immediately addressed the subject.

"I met Yuzu-nee's Papa today, Mama!"Atsuko's cheerful voice filled Ume with pride and happiness, yet she also felt sadness blossom in her heart as well. It was not unusual for her to feel contrasting emotions when her late husband was concerned.

"He already knew me, Mama!"

Ume knew that Atsuko had not been able to perceive the complexity of her mood as she had never seen it before. Her oldest daughters were a different matter though.

"...and I'll visit him next time too!"

Ume managed to smile gratefully at Mei when the young woman retrieved Atsuko from her arms. Her younger daughter's enthusiasm had been replaced by worry as she kept her green eyes fixated on her while wrapping her arms around Mei-chan's neck once her sister had set her on her hip.

"... Mama is sorry, dear." Ume raised a hand to cover her mouth when she felt her chin and lips tremble. She had told Atsuko a lot about her late husband and she was genuinely happy to share her memories of him with other members of the family. It was a way of keeping him with them.

Each and every piece of advice she had given to her Mei-chan on how to set up a romantic date had come from him. Ume was too much of a tomboy and too outspoken to understand the fine balance of courtship.

Yuzu's father on the other hand had been quite the charmer and would surprise her with small presents, romantic dinners and dancing as often as their meager budget would allow him. He knew all of the steps.

Around this date though, the memory of him would play loudly in her heart and especially today, as her heart had been aggravated by the thought of her daughters' journey as well. She had been absolutely supportive of Atsuko meeting her husband and even more so, as she knew it would have been difficult for her to take her by herself.

She always went alone at the graveyard. It was something she needed to share with her beloved alone. It would be too much to have other people present. It was the only thing she kept to herself. Not even Shou could know.

As it always happened when a spell of sadness was cast on her, her eyes searched for her beloved Yuzu.

She found her immediately as she was standing next to her and just has she had expected, Yuzu was smiling.

Her smile broke the spell at last and Ume took her daughter's delicate face between her hands. Her Yuzu looked at her with confidence and certainty. It was a routine they were quite familiar with as Ume would take her child's face between her hands and stare at her whenever life got too hard.

It centered her to stare into those trusting green eyes and it renovated her energies at once.

Her husband had loved Yuzu as much as she did. He could hardly take his kind eyes away from her and he started to sing to her even before Ume started doing so.

Once she was no longer breastfeeding the child, her late husband had not allowed her to get up at night, not even once. "It's my turn now, love..." he would say before kissing her lips delicately.

He had wanted her to focus on her studies and took on the responsibility of their caring for their daughter at night, in spite of working two and sometimes even three jobs at a time.

She could see so much of him in their child. His passionate heart, his reckless courage, his tact and so much more.

"Mama…" Yuzu called out to her and put her own hands over Ume's, gently holding them.

"...We had a great day." She said as the dazzling smile she had been giving her reached her eyes and made them sparkle in pure joy. "Papa was so very happy! He had a great day too."

She finished and by then, the only thing Ume could do was to wrap her arms around her daughter and hold on to her as tightly as she could. She had been blessed.

This wonderful daughter of hers had been the only thing that had stopped her from shattering on so many occasion.

Atsuko watched with wide eyes as Mama and Yuzu-nee hugged. Her concern waned once her oldest sister had moved to comfort their Mama. She knew the two of them shared a special bond. She had no knowledge of the details, but after a Yuzu-nee's Papa went away, Mama and her oldest sister had been through a very hard time.

They only survived it by being there for each other.

When they parted after a few minutes, Mama's face was no longer soft with sadness. Her infectious smile had returned and her green eyes were, once again, sparking in delight.

Mama planted a sloppy kiss on Yuzu-nee's cheek, which her sister predictably protested.

What could not have been predicted though was that Nee-san immediately copied their Mama and planted an equally sloppy kiss on Atusko's face.

Something as such had never happened before! Nee-san's kisses were always delicate and could barely be heard!

Atsuko turned toward her, mouth gaping incredulously.

Nee-san eyes though were fixated on Yuzu-nee and Mama. Her sister's intense purple eyes were rich with respect and devotion. She had an expression of amazed wonder on her face.

Atsuko understood that look now. It was a look of total admiration for two people that had managed to survive the worst of pains while maintaining their open hearts and carefree smiles.

She could only tighten her hold around her sister and join her in admiring those two incredible persons they had been all but blessed with.

First though, she needed to get her revenge!

Atsuko turned planted the sloppiest of kisses on her Nee-san's face, immediately turning her red with embarrassment and shock.

It was only fair!


	5. Chapter Five aka The one where Mei

_A Team Pigeons production:_

 _A Milk and its Derivatives side story_

 _Chapter Five of the Derivatives series_

 **The one where Mei writes letters but breaks no hearts.**

 _Co-written and edited by Why and Joe_

 **Early start, late finish.**

Atsuko rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the clatter of kitchenware could be heard nearby. The thought of another delicious breakfast prepared by her Yuzu-nee was enough to rouse her from her semi-slumber and the spring quickly returned to her step.

She entered the kitchen, expecting to see the sight that was present every morning, but Yuzu-nee was nowhere to be found. Instead, it was Nee-san stood at the kitchen counter, her hair tied back into a ponytail and Yuzu-nee's off-white apron covering her torso. Nee-san was carefully monitoring the cooking of breakfast, sometimes bending down to eye level to check whatever was simmering in the pot.

Atsuko blinked twice for good measure and quickly realised that this was no dream.

Even more unusual was the fact that Nee-san had yet to notice her presence. It was a too precious an occasion and she darted to wrap her arms around Nee-san's waist with a grin on her face.

"Nee-san!" Atsuko squealed upon making contact. A confused scowl soon replaced her enthusiasm as her Nee-san, gently yet firmly, removed her arms from about her waists and pushed her a step back.

"Do not get too close, Atsuko." She said while eyeing the stove with suspicious and narrow eyes. "The stove is quite hot."

"But I...okay." Atsuko took another step back of her own volition as her face arranged itself into a most adorable pout. She had never thought the stove to be a particularly hazardous place as long as one left the flames alone. After all, she had seen Nee-san wrap herself around a cooking Yuzu-nee plenty of times without incident.

Mei sighed and mentally chided herself upon realizing that she had just denied her sister a hug, albeit for a good reason - those boiling pots seemed to have a life of their own. They could not be trusted.

Mei stepped back from the countertop and joined Atsuko beyond the threshold of the kitchen. They stood for a few moments in relative silence, save for the continuous hissing of the pots and the dull hum of cars passing by at ground level as weary commuters both started and ended their days of work.

Suddenly, she turned to her younger sister and effortlessly hoisted her into her arms, bending her neck so that Atsuko could take a hold. Silence reigned supreme once more as Mei took the opportunity to examine Atsuko's facial features closely, only moving to brush a stray hair back behind Atsuko's ear with her free hand.

Atsuko giggled with a slight element of nervousness. She was not to know that Mei was observing her purely for her own entertainment; There was no test or hidden agenda behind her ever-present intense gaze.

She relished in the sight of the child's face. All but caressing Atsuko's familiar features with her eyes. Her sister was an Aihara, there was no doubting it; her features drew lines and shapes identical to her own. Although, in her sister's face, the typical sharp facial features of the Aihara were softened by the delight of youth.

There was no mistaking that Atsuko has a different disposition toward life, one of joyful anticipation that was almost completely absent from Mei and Shou's faces. There was an unyielding optimism in her features, a gentleness born from feeling cherished and a sort of reckless courage, which was quite different from Mei's grim determination.

"Good morning, Atsuko." She said at last and looked directly into her sister's eyes, as her lips relaxed to shape her sweetest smile. Atsuko's brilliant green eyes, that Mei was all but enamoured with, held the very essence of her sister's beauty. Two of a kind with her beloved Yuzu, sunshine gathered into their emerald depths only to spill out everywhere whenever their owners smiled. Looking into them provided Mei with an endless source of comfort.

"Good morning, Nee-san!" Atsuko's cheerful voice filled the whole room and the smile on her older sister's lips grew even wider. Her Nee-san seemed to be, once again, entrenched by the sight of her.

Atsuko leaned forward and planted a loud sloppy kiss on her sister's cheek. This peculiar kind of kiss had been permitted to her only recently as far as her Nee-san was concerned and Atsuko could never pass the chance of indulging herself in such bold display.

A joyful giggle bubbled past her lips as her bold move had her Nee-san's eyes grew as wide as ever as she looked at her in sudden surprise. A small shake of her head and a whispered chuckle followed as her older sister contemplated her once more, until a familiar smile relaxed her sharp features and softened her intense gaze.

"Did you sleep well, Atsuko?" The question was a usual one as the two sisters fell into their familiar morning routine, although a most-cherished voice was missing.

"Yes!" Atsuko nodded her head enthusiastically before leaning back slightly while shooting her arms out as if they were wings. She trusted her sister's firm hold of her to permit her such wild moves. "I dreamed I could fly, Nee-san!"

"That sounds like quite the dream, Atsuko." Mei replied, unable to hold back a smile at the child's boundless enthusiasm and taking pause when a sense of deja vu rushed over her. Perhaps, as a child, she had dreamt a similar dream. She could not say for certain, for even dreaming seemed forbidden at the peak of her isolation.

"It was!" Atsuko threw her spindly arms around her neck once again, as always eager to show her unbridled affection to her sister. It was with some unexpected trepidation that she asked her next question "...Yuzu-nee is not home?"

"Not yet, Atsuko." Mei's eyes narrowed as she looked at the watch hanging on the kitchen wall. "...I hope that she will return soon."

"...Me too" Atsuko has been missing her oldest sister a great deal these past few days as her Yuzu-nee would already be gone by the time Mama took her to her sisters for the night. Nee-san missed Yuzu-nee as well. A lot. All Atsuko could do was to hug her sister as tight as she could while affectionately nuzzling into her neck.

For all of her Aihara traits, Atsuko was unmistakably the daughter of Ume and the sister of Yuzu. The gesture soon provided Mei with that unique sense of warmth that only her loved ones could provide. She ducked her head to rest her lips on her sister's shoulder, a soundless kiss meant to convey her gratitude for the child's limitless affection. She soon found herself unwilling to move while the pots kept bubbling in a most annoying bid to demand her attention.

"Atsuko, I need to finish making breakfast." She said at last, more to convince herself to take action rather that reminding her sister. Indeed, she made no move to release Atsuko's from her embrace.

Her resolve strengthened at once when Atsuko's stomach protested audibly. She had no need to look at her sister to know that she was blushing. Unwilling to let Atsuko's needless embarrassment linger, she placed a delicate kiss on her temple and gently let her down.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly." She informed her while looking at the pots with narrowed eyes. She made to step toward the stove when Atsuko's small hand gripping at the side of her apron stopped her.

"Can I help you, Nee-san?" Resisting her sister's enthusiasm was all but impossible. The honesty and willingness of those emerald green orbs never failed to charm Mei. Most Importantly, she wished for nothing more that for Atsuko to feel needed and wanted as she had suffered from being neither during her own childhood.

"Please do, Atsuko." Mei said, fingers grazing the side of her sister's smiling face in a fleeting caress. She quickly moved to lay the dishware and the mats out, setting them on the kitchen counter where Atsuko could easily reach them.

"I am also putting a place for Yuzu-nee, Nee-san!" The child announced happily while taking hold of the mats and rushing toward the table in a display of boundless energy.

"Good idea. She might be hungry when she returns." The thought of Yuzu eating a breakfast prepared by her brought a dash of rouge over Mei's cheeks and she found herself smiling at the thought.

Regardless of how nervous it made her, preparing food for her loved ones was a rather simple gesture that filled her with genuine happiness, just as the sight of Atsuko setting the table while smiling to herself did - and she did so while humming a song Mei was quite familiar with as it was one that was often on her beloved's lips.

"Nee-san..." Atsuko sighed upon finishing setting the table and turned toward Mei with huge emerald eyes.

"I hope Yuzu-nee comes back before we leave." She admitted ruefully while gazing toward the door with longing, as though her feelings could will her oldest sister to walk through the door anytime now.

"So do I, Atsuko." Mei expressed her desire easily, no longer surprised that her wishes concerning her lover would slip through her lips unattended.

Silence fell once again as Mei joined her sister and set her eyes toward the house entrance. A good minute passed by and she had to smile at the lack of logic guiding her behaviour. Wishing to maintain at least a semblance of control and order, she suggested Atsuko to get ready for school while the rice finished cooking.

As Mei continued attending to the cooking, she felt the subtle vibration of footsteps on the kitchen floor. She knew that they were too heavy to belong to Atsuko, but the fact that the source had not announced its presence gave her cause to keep looking forward. Whatever that person was planning, she was surely about to find out.

She stilled as a feather-like kiss fell upon the shell of her ear while a blush rushed to color her cheeks and neck. Nimble arms wrapped around her from behind, one circling her waist, the other sneaking just below her chest. She inhaled sharply when her love pressed her face against her neck. Yuzu breathed in deeply against her skin, as though willing to fill her senses with the very essence of Mei.

Mei covered her beloved's hands with her own and pulled them around her to take a even firmer hold of herself while allowing her body to relax into the contact, bringing the two even closer as they all but melted into each other.

"I'm home, my love." A familiar tune whispered by her ear plunged her heart into a joyful jolt as her lips relaxed to form her own greeting.

"Welcome home, Yuzu." A chuckle warmed her neck as Yuzu nuzzled the skin with delicate lips before Mei made an almost redundant declaration. "I am making breakfast."

"I saw… Hehehe..." Another chuckle, another pleasant shiver. "There is a place for me as well."

"Atsuko, hoped you would make it back in time."

"Yeah?" As long as Yuzu would keep chuckling in between words, Mei would not stop shivering and twitching under her breath.

"Just Atsu-chan?" Her lover all but purred before ghosting another kiss upon the shell of her ear. It was no longer a shivering matter.

As to reply as directly as she could, Mei turned into Yuzu's arms and took her surprised face between her hands, delicately turning her about as her lips traveled all over her feature, placing most gentle kisses as they went.

She kissed her mouth and all around it, then moved to kiss her cheeks. She kissed her chin more than once and along the curve of her jaw. Her lips traveled to the bridge of her nose then and she kissed the tip as well. Yuzu's smooth forehead came next and Mei did not forget to pay proper attention to the arch of her eyebrows. She finished by focusing her attentive lips on Yuzu's sweet spot: The skin separating her lip from her chin.

She only spared Yuzu's eyelids, as they were heavy with makeup and moved to run kisses along her hairline instead, where the fine blonde hair tickled her. Not even the smallest patch of skin had been left unattended by her lips throughout her attention.

"If you keep this up you'll have to miss work, Kaichou-sama" Yuzu chuckled against her mouth as she moved to greet Mei with another kiss of her own.

"You look quite tired, Yuzu." On pulling back, the sight of Yuzu's red rimmed eyes did not escape Mei, just as it did not escape her that Yuzu was looking particularly tense in general.

"There were a few misunderstandings that had to be smoothed out." Yuzu explained. By the tone of her voice, it was clear that the misunderstandings had been more than a few, yet Yuzu had taken upon Mei's understated way of speaking when work was concerned and so she downplayed everything. Her Mama had taught her that there was little value in bringing the stresses of work back home with her.

"Will you be alright looking after the children today?" Mei wondered in genuine apprehension as around Yuzu, Atsuko and Fairchild-san had the tendency to embrace their most rambunctious side - Not that her partner was any less wild around them, yet still, she truly looked tired. "I can have them wait for me in my office. They ca-"

"No way!" Yuzu stopped her with a sound kiss on her lips right before breaking out her most radiant smile. "I've been looking forward to it! I've made plans!"

Mei resisted the urge to investigate just what plans Yuzu had made. Regardless, she had no doubt as to whether Atsuko and Fairchild-san would love each and every one of them.

"Besides, I'll be fine after a few hours of sleep, Mei." Yuzu reassured her easily before stealing a quick kiss from lips.

"...And here she comes." Yuzu released Mei and stepped back as the two shared a smile, unlike her sisters, the ability to be stealthy still eluded Atsuko. Even though she had been planning to surprise her Yuzu-nee, as made clear by the fact that she had not called out for her, her arrival had been heralded by the solid thuds of her feet as she dashed to crash into Yuzu's legs.

Yuzu was feeling a little bit too worn out to lift Atsuko up as she usually would, and so she dropped onto her knees to better gather her sister into a proper hug.

"Yuzu-nee!" Atsuko yelped out her name as her stringy arms wrapped around Yuzu's neck in a most enthusiastic hold. "You're home! Welcome home!"

A laugh bubbled past Yuzu's lips as she returned Atsuko's hug with the same ferocious affection. The child was all but vibrating into her arms, the joy she felt was as palpable in her voice as it was in her body.

It filled Yuzu with an incredible amount of happiness to see her return home celebrated with such fervor. She had grown accustomed with the peculiar feeling of emptiness that coming back to an empty house brought. Ume's brutal working schedule had made it impossible for her to be there for her daughter nearly as much as she would have liked.

Because of that, Yuzu could never get enough of such enthusiastic welcomes, and both her girls seemed unable to contain themselves whenever she stepped through the door after a shift - No matter how long or how short it was.

"Did you miss me, little samurai?" She asked after pulling back to plant a loud kiss on Atsuko's cheek.

"Of course, I did!" Her question had widened Atsuko's eyes almost comically. "Lots and lots!"

"Ah!" Yuzu pulled the child into another tight embrace, unable to contain the happiness she felt over being so cherished. A sigh of contentment parted her smiling lips when her sister burrowed deeper into her shoulder yearning for the comfort of her embrace.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Lots and lots!" She whispered sweetly by Atsuko's ear before dropping a few delicate kisses on the child's temple. She did not like leaving Mei and Atsuko alone for the night, especially when Mama happened to be away as well.

Still, it was unavoidable as her business had taken the form of setting up a food festival and the bulk of the preparation needed to be carried out after sunset, such was the nature of the delivery schedules required by both the venue and the logistics companies. This was all before also considering how difficult storing the food had proved to be, for the regional representatives did not have the same suppliers.

A food festival showcasing the unique culinary offerings that the various regions of Japan had to offer seemed like a simple idea on paper, yet had proven to be fiendishly difficult for Yuzu and her team to implement.

"Hey, Atsu-chan." Yuzu pulled back to look directly at her sister while raising a cheeky eyebrow. "Wanna come with me next time?"

"...I have to sleep at night, Yuzu-nee." Atsuko responded in a matter-of-fact tone that was reminiscent of her Nee-san.

"That's a shame, I'm sure that Matsuri would love to see you—-" Her segue was aimed to bring forth a reaction from both of her girls, albeit opposing ones.

A smile started to show on Atsuko's face at the thought of seeing her pink-haired friend once again, the smile was stopped in it infancy by Mei's predictable and final words.

"Atsuko is far too young to spend the night out, Yuzu" Mei would not permit such nonsense to stand unchallenged as the mere sight of her little sister entertaining such notion filled her with disquiet.

In the back of her mind, Mei was well aware that her lover was all but teasing her. Still, when it came to Atsuko, she was too weak to ignore the teasing for what it was.

"Yuzu-nee." Atsuko gently patted her sister's cheek to gather her attention once again, once she had it, she offered her a hopeful smile. "Can't Matsuri-sama see me during the day?"

"I'm sure we can arrange something, little samurai." Yuzu chuckled slightly before leaning in to bestow quite the sloppy kiss on Atsuko's cheek, giggling as the child squirmed predictably before clamping her small hands on her shoulder and returning the favor tenfold.

"The food is ready, Mei." Yuzu got on her feet in her typical bouncy fashion. She could tell the food was done cooking by the smell that was rising from the bubbling pots, such was her knowledge of the culinary arts. She made a move to get to it after flashing a bright smile toward Mei. "Why don't you and Ats-"

"Yuzu." Mei's authoritative tone stopped her in mid-step. Her beloved was looking at her with bemused purple eyes and one of her perfectly shaped eyebrow was raised to draw a rather strict curve. Mei would not allow Yuzu to lift a single finger after such a long shift and Atsuko felt exactly the same.

"Come sit, Yuzu-nee!" Atsuko latched on Yuzu's hand and enthusiastically pulled her toward the table.

"Fine, fine." Yuzu could only acknowledge the bubble of happiness that had just exploded into her chest by smiling as vibrantly as ever until her cheeks hurt.

If she were to follow her mood and jump her happiness around, she would most likely alarm her dark-haired beauties. Being so cherished and taken care of was no longer an unfamiliar feeling, yet every time she was presented with it, she found herself ensnared by a bout of unbridled and ferocious joy.

"I set your place too!" Atsuko squealed in delight, her own smile could have challenged the Sun as she guided her beloved Yuzu-nee to her seat.

Yuzu took notice of her sister's attire then. She wore her academy uniform as impeccably as her Nee-san had back in the day, from the pleated skirt to the small tie. The tie was an optional element as far as the younger students were concerned, yet after seeing pictures of Mei's school days, Atsuko had predictably opted to wear it.

She refused to part with it even during the hotter months, where the blazer was substituted by a waistcoat and the shirt had short sleeves. Mei would not admit it, but seeing Atsuko follow her example so intentely filled her with pride.

Her lover's happiness at the sight of Mini-Mei clad in the academy full uniform was the only reason that stopped Yuzu from continuing championing the red bow in opposition to the dark tie campaign.

Mei sat at the table with both of her hands placed on the surface either side of her bowl, the chopsticks remaining undisturbed. Her eyebrows were slightly raised as she awaited the verdict from her two girls. She had followed the guidance that Yuzu had given her in the past perfectly, yet she still lacked the experience and creativity that her lover possessed when it came to all things food-related.

Had she not known her girls well, the absence of any feedback would have left her feeling concerned as to the quality of her cooking. Seeing them voraciously wolfing down the food confirmed to her that they were enjoying it. Eventually, Yuzu raised her line of sight enough to catch Mei staring at her, her head tilted slightly.

"It's really good Mei!" Yuzu remarked after hastily swallowing her food. Mei had cooked the chicken and rice porridge to perfection. The porridge was saucy and smooth but not too liquid, she had distributed the seasoning masterfully, the ginger could be felt but it did not overpower the dish with its sharp taste.

The chicken had been roasted to perfection, it was supple and crunchy without being dry and Mei had sliced the right amount of spring onion to give the dish the proper kick without overwhelming it. To top it off, Yuzu could feel a hint of coconut. Adding the exotic fruit was something she had been pondering the very last time she had made this dish.

"And you remembered the coconut!" Yuzu declared.

Mei nodded delicately and could not stop herself from blushing under her beloved's praise. She cared little though and added to it by softening her lips into a shy smile.

"It tastes great! Doesn't it, Atsu-chan?"

Atsuko could only nod enthusiastically to show her full agreement with her oldest sister as she still had a spoonful of rice in her mouth. There would be time to converse once her stomach was full.

When Mei finally tasted her own rice porridge, her eyes widened in surprise and she immediately took a second spoonful of it. She had to be sure. After her third spoonful, she could doubt no longer and had to accept the marvelous fact that something she had made truly tasted wonderful.

Yuzu could not resist the temptation of bumping the back of her hand against her love's own as they made their way to the foyer. As it always happened, they had entwined their fingers as soon as the contact was made, each of them holding a shy smile on their lips while sharing complicit looks. Perhaps, after seven years together, it was a bit ridiculous of them to behave as such around each other. Waiting for the end of the the "star-crossed lovers" phase of their relationship had proven to be a futile effort. Yuzu knew that the butterflies in her stomach would never stop flying as long as she was with Mei, and she was going to stay with Mei forever.

She let her partner's hand go with a gentle squeeze once Mei had to put her shoes on. When Mei knelt in front of their sister to gave her uniform a final check, Yuzu had to raise her now free hand to hide her giggle. It wasn't that Atsuko's uniform was not perfectly set, it was that her beloved Mei was quite fixated on her morning routine. As a matter of fact, Yuzu was sure that Mei would keep checking Atsuko's uniform through high school as well.

"Did I do my tie right, Nee-san?" Atsuko asked, knowing that her Nee-san had been quite impressed by how quickly she had learned to do her tie. It was all thanks to Yuzu-nee though as her oldest sister had illustrated all of the steps and put the drawings beside her mirror.

"Quite Atsuko." Regardless of the tie being perfect, Mei had to delicately wiggle the knot with practiced fingers as to make sure it was not too tight. For someone that used to have trouble tying her shoes, Atsuko's hands had proved to be incredibly deft when it came to tie a tie. Yuzu had decided that it was because of her Aihara genes.

"Splendidly done." Mei praised the beaming child and in what was a practiced routine, she moved to put on her coat while Yuzu helped Atsuko with hers.

She held out Atsuko's blue coat open for the child to slip her arms into and knelt in front of her to take care of the pesky buttons that kept challenging her little samurai's efforts.

"Don't worry, Atsu-chan." She comforted her sister upon noticing the twin splashes of red painting her cheeks. "The next coat I get you will have bigger buttonholes, promise."

"Or smaller buttons." The child offered with a smile that soon found its twin on Yuzu's face. The dimensions of the buttonholes and the buttons had not been something Yuzu had taken into consideration when gifting her sister with the fabulous blue coat that she was wearing.

A child had different needs though, and Atsuko was truly growing frustrated over her inability to button up her own coat - Especially at school! She would have to ask her friend Mayu or even Noriko-sensei to help her out, their combined effort succeeding where Atsuko's solo action failed.

"All done!" Yuzu cheered and was about to take her sister into her arms for a quick embrace when a thought struck her. She reached to put her hands on Atsuko's small waist instead and playfully wiggled her about.

"Hey! Your Nee-san told me you did a fantastic drawing of Fujikawaguchiko's lake! With Fujisan as well!" She looked at her sister with eager green eyes and delicately caressed her face when Atsuko's already blushing cheeks grew a even darker shade of red. "You have to show me, little samurai."

"I will, Yuzu-nee" Atsuko shyly ducked her head, her Yuzu-nee's drawings were so beautiful yet her sister never failed to praise her efforts and to show her how to improve her skills. She loved showing her drawings to her as her oldest sister would make it a wonderful learning experience. It was something she only shared with her as the rest of her family's artistic ability were rather poor.

It was then that an unexpected thought struck her. She had not taken the Fujikawaguchiko drawing home, as it was meant to be graded and to remain to the school as official documents. The student would receive a colored print of their graded drawings at the end of the year. Still… how had Nee-san known about it?

"It is quite late, we truly have to leave." Mei effortlessly pivoted on her feet and planted a soft kiss on Yuzu's lips, still glossy with lipstick even after a lengthy shift at work. She permitted her upper lip to linger against her lover's and tried her best to ignore the ceaseless ticking of the clock. She was not going to be late, but she was going to be less early than usual. For a moment with Yuzu though, it all seemed worth it.

Meithen waited patiently as Yuzu kissed Atsuko's cheek, never willing to cut a moment between the two short, not even at the risk of being less early than usual. She took Atsuko's hand and permitted herself a smile as Yuzu bid the both of them a good day at work. Atsuko was still wearing a most bemused expression on her face and Mei worried that her play had been called.

Still, there was no time to concern herself with that at the moment.

Once her girls were gone, Yuzu could finally acknowledge her tiredness by cracking the hugest of yawns and stretching her arms high above her head. The bed was calling her name, but first of all, she had to wash up.

They had indulged themselves during breakfast, relishing in the beautiful normality of sharing food and words with each other. As a result, Mei had ran out of time to take care of the dishes. She had accepted to let them be on the condition that Yuzu promised to take care of them only after she had taken a bath and had a good rest. Yuzu had no intention of disobeying her love and she made straight for the bathroom.

Upon stepping into the bathroom, she was welcomed by a comforting warmth. The tube and the washing area had already been prepared. The water timer had been set so that the bath would reach her favorite temperature at this exact moment.

It was also at this moment that Yuzu recalled that Mei had disappeared from the table at some point, claiming she had forgotten a paper. Except, she had no paper with her upon returning. Yuzu had not given the fact attention at the time, possibly due to her tiredness, but the idea of her Mei forgetting anything relating to her work seemed highly suspect in hindsight.

The sight of Yuzu's nightwear folded on the double sink counter told a different story though. It was not just an opportunistic move, but a concerted and deeply thoughtful act of kindness on the part of her lover. She then stepped forward and glimpsed her own reflection in the mirror. Her smiling face did not surprise her and neither did the sudden hitch she felt at the back of her throat.

What did surprise Yuzu was the envelope resting upon her clothes. She took it between slightly trembling hands and opened it with fingers just as shaky. Mei's neat handwriting was unmistakable, as were the dark lines, elegant and harmonious, over the pristine paper:

" _Thank you for your hard work. I am proud of you._

 _I love you, Yuzu_

 _-Mei"_

 **Hear me roar**

Today seemed to be Atsuko's lucky day as Saito-sensei, her art teacher, had requested the class to draw a family scene. It was the perfect chance to test if her latest discovery over her beloved Nee-san was correct.

It was simply impossible for Nee-san to know of the Fujikawaguchiko drawing.

Nee-san did know though! And because of that, Atsuko had come to a most wondrous realization: her Nee-san was somehow able to see her drawings the moment she made them. After all, as the director of the Academy, all she had to do was to ask. Atsuko had no doubt over it.

Still, there was only one way to be sure of it: She set herself to the task of surprising her Nee-san with a meaningful drawing. One that would let her know that she knew. Unmistakably. One that would act as a thank you as well. As of late, she had been practicing drawing certain figures with her beloved Yuzu-nee. She was far, very far, super far from being as good as her older sister. Still, she trusted herself to be capable of doing an acceptable job of drawing out her gift.

She had the general figures of what she wished to draw down, she had been learning how to trace the proper shapes and she had learned how to add details with her Yuzu-nee only two weeks ago. Her beloved Yuzu-nee had made it very easy for her, drawing the lines forming the shape in order as though it were kanji.

Atsuko placed her pencil on the paper and smiled to herself. When she got seriously into working, the tip of the tongue poking slightly from between her lips made her look exactly like her oldest sister.

Elsewhere, Mei walked the length of her office with measured steps as she mentally reviewed the report she was going to present at the next board meeting. The situation of a number of school clubs could no longer be ignored, especially in regard of the Academy elementary section. Member numbers had proven to be too high for certain clubs and grouping together different classes had been a terrible misstep as unlike teenagers, the skill gap between six-year-olds and eight-year-olds was too wide.

Keeping them together would be detrimental, as the youngest were not able to properly learn the basics and the oldest were held back. More teachers were needed to properly foster the students to success, which could only be attained by increasing the budget as Mei was not willing to make any cuts.

She already knew which members of the board were going to protest such a solution and consequently, she had already prepared her counter for their objections. In the end, as her grandfather said, producing successful athletes was a boon for the enrollment figures at the school. She would have to present her project as a sound investment into the long-term prosperity of the Aihara Academy.

A delicate smile found its way on her lips when she caught sight of the watch resting on her desk. It was time to indulge herself. She strode to her desk and leaned in to press the intercom button.

"Kaori-san I need you to retrieve-"

"I am on my way Kaichou-san." If there was something that Mei prized above all things, it was efficiency, and Kaori was her most effective collaborator by far.

Inui Kaori was a woman of few words. The reason behind such a trait was the natural disposition of her character and she was not trying to make a statement with her silence. She just preferred to keep to her thoughts. The man he was looking for was her exact opposite. Saito-sensei, the Aihara Academy art teacher, was unable to kept his thoughts to himself. He had to share them all and quite loudly, to make matters even worse.

Still, Kaori had no choice but to search for the man. It was her job as Kaichou-san's assistant and she took her duties rather seriously - Not just because Kaichou-san was a fair and quite generous employer, but also because the nature of this particular duty amused her greatly.

She knew she would find Saito-sensei in his office, or to be more precise an empty classroom he had claimed as his own, allegedly because it had the perfect lighting and he had intended to paint in it. As a photography enthusiast, Kaori begged to differ and assumed that the man just liked having somewhere away from the bureaucracy and politics of the faculty room. That aside, he had yet to bring an easel or any other painting supplies into the room in the months since he had begun operating - Or squatting - in the room.

Instead, he had filled it with boxes and books. Kaichou-san was rather lax in her dealings with the man, as he was quite a prodigious artist and his presence alone raised the enrollment figures. Kaichou-san knew what battles she had most confidence in winning and Saito-sensei proved to be too lucrative a person to have on her payroll to risk driving him away. The man could sell any one of the many paintings that he had stashed away and live like a king for months.

Upon entering the dingy old room, Kaori was greeted with the sight of the man himself. If there was a stereotypical artist, then Saito-sensei fit the bill perfectly. He wore a shabby yet colourful short-sleeved shirt with a pattern that looked like it was taken straight from the 1980s and judging by the condition, that was when he had purchased it. Accompanying it was a crooked tie that looked like something one would receive as a novelty gift, never intended to be worn in any serious setting.

The man's questionable sense of style was mercifully obscured somewhat by his insistence on wearing a clay-coloured apron covered in paint splats almost all of the time. A fellow teacher had even spotted the man wearing it on the train home.

"Kaori-san!" He smiled brightly upon seeing her. "Just the person I was looking for!"

Kaori opened her mouth to reply with a greeting of her own, but was quickly overwhelmed.

"What is the meaning of this to you?" He thundered to her side and held a small painting depicting a cubic landscape to her face.

"I have no clue." Kaori had no trouble admitting this, even though she was quite knowledgeable as far as art was concerned as it walked hand in hand with her photography degree. Being drawn into a conversation about the subjective was something that years of interacting with other college art students had left her feeling weary.

Still, she had never seen the piece held in front of her.

"Exactly! This genre is too obscure for the general public to grasp!" His voice boomed through the room and Kaori felt as though her head was about to explode.

"Sorry!" He added in added in haste. "You're far more erudite that the masses!"

Kaori waved his concern away with a delicate gesture of her hand. For all of the difficulty with interacting with the man, there was no doubting Saito-sensei's passion for his craft or his sincerity. He was not a malicious man, just someone who danced to his own tune.

"I have no clue either." Salito-sensei shrugged and went back to rummaging his way in one of the huge boxes that littered the room.

 _Old science equipment? Just what was the man planning?_

"I will know when I find out who did it!" He emerged from the box and all but widened his arms as to indicate the room at large. "That's what I am looking for—considering the style it should belong to the-what?! What did you say?"

"The name is on the back." Kaori deadpanned, unimpressed as ever.

"Kaori-san!" He turned his wizened gray eyes to her and Kaori had never seen a pair of wider eyes in all her life. "I knew you were the one I was looking for!"

"I am here for Aih—"

"...It's on my desk in the faculty room." He said absentmindedly while making a beeline for a particularly huge box. He all but dove into it only to emerge a second later with a book held triumphantly in both hands, as one would hold a trophy.

"An excellent piece, I must say" He tossed the book back into the box and continued as if he had never stopped talking. "The Aihara aren't especially creative types, so I wonder where she got it from."

Kaori had witnessed Kaichou-san devise solutions for unexpected problems with such an agility of mind that to think she lacked creativity was a grievous mistake. Although, if she knew Kaichou-san, the woman preferred to be underestimated as it gave her a great advantage in the battlefield. She had no desire to reveal Kaichou-san's play.

Not wishing to dwell on the frustration of knowing that the entire interaction with the man could have been avoided had she visited the faculty room first, Kaori excused herself and briskly made for the exit. Her progress was stopped once again and to her great frustration by Saito-sensei as he all but danced in front of her.

"And the metaphor!" He continued singing his praises while emphatically raising his hands in a stopping gesture.

Kaori had no idea what he was going on about at the moment but then again, that was the case whenever the man opened his mouth. She resolved to keep quiet, and simply spectate. At least he conducted himself with a little more cohesion when teaching the students.

"A lioness and a cub!" The man drew shapes in the air in a most agitated fashion before bringing his hands together in a thunderous clap. "Reading!"

Kaori had expected the move and managed to held onto her countenance, but Saito-sensei was not waiting for a reply.

"It's about us!" He thundered, gray eyes sparkling fervently.

Kaori raised a doubtful eyebrow at the statement.

"Us!" The man pointed to her and then to himself before joining his hands again "People, Kaori-san!"

Kaori lowered her eyebrow to its usual height and resigned herself to hear out the man's rambling to its end. Aihara Atsuko was a sharp young girl, but likely had not intended for her school art project to deliver some deep social commentary.

"How knowledge curbs our instincts!" Saito-sensei took the deepest breath while holding his joined hands against his lips.

"...but make no mistake, Kaori-san." He waved his fingers together so that only his indexes remained standing up and them proceeded to wiggle them as in warning.

"...for at the end of the day, we are still a family of lions. Instinct governs us just as much as logic!" He nodded knowingly and narrowed his gray eyes.

"And the title of the piece..." He started again, but to Kaori's great relief, he had no intention to properly expand on the concept. "Absurdly brilliant!"

"And to think I had requested a simple family portrait...What?" Saito-sensei felt put under scrutiny upon confessing that he had requested such a lame piece of his pupils. In truth, Kaori's mind held no thoughts on the subject, just as long as he was following the curriculum.

"Children are boring and love their families, Kaori-san!"

The only thing Kaori knew about children was that they were loud, although Kaichou-san had the extraordinary ability to entertain her sister in a rather quiet fashion - Something Kaori could have used when working as an assistant for a photographer specialized in family portraits. Her job was to keep the children calm and she had almost lost her sanity to them. Still, the money she earned had put her through college.

She bowed her head ever so slightly and was relieved when the man strode back toward his many boxes while mumbling a distracted goodbye to her. Her resolve to never let the man know that she had a print one of his pieces in her living room had never been stronger.

Kaori waited in silence as Kaichou-san examined her sister's drawing. She had no doubt that Kaichou-san would rather carry out the process in solitude yet her presence was necessary as she would often have to report the teacher's explanation of the assignment, or at least what she could make of Saito-sensei's most incoherent ramblings.

This time around though, she was greatly amused by the whole situation even if no trace of such amusement could be seen on her face.

Kaichou-san was rolling a lock of her jet black hair between her index finger and her thumb and appeared to be deeply contemplative. Regardless of how much she was enjoying the situation with the clueless Kaichou-san, Kaori had her own work to attend to and so she deemed it safe to speed matters up.

"Saito-sensei was quite impressed with Aihara-san's drawing, Kaichou-san." She offered, wishing for Kaichou-san's agile mind to leap to the evident conclusions.

"Was he now?" Mei replied in a somewhat absent-minded fashion. It was not a look Kaori had likely ever seen on her. Still, Mei knew that she acted quite differently whenever her loved ones were concerned.

Kaori was one of the few people that had the chance to witness the change, yet it greatly surprised her that Mei's reaction to her sister's victory at the school sports festival had not clued more people in. People truly were more keen to presume rather than observe.

"Quite, Kaichou-san." Kaori permitted herself a small smile. "Especially because the assignment concerned doing a family portrait."

"I see." Mei contemplated as though talking to herself. She was not in the habit of not looking at someone when speaking to them, but she had yet to take her eyes away from the drawing even once though. Something seemed to be teasing her, a ticklish sensation at the back of her mind. She felt as if something quite obvious kept eluding her. "It is not like Atsuko to not follow an assignment."

"Saito-sensei does not think that to be the case, Kaichou-san." Kaori replied.

Her boss was being unusually dense. As a rule, her keen eyes would miss nothing. Yet she seemed to be unable to put two and two together - Perhaps, when her loved ones were involved, her sharp mind became a humble one. It was not a bad trait to never take loved ones for granted though.

"He praised Aihara-san for interpreting the assignment in a beautiful original manner."

"I see." The Chairwoman pondered again, she was still rolling a lock of hair between her digits.

"What impressed Saito-san the mo-"

"Kaori-san." Kaichou-san pushed the lock of hair she had been playing with behind her ear and raised her sharp eyes to look directly at Kaori. "Saito-sensei is not known to be such a coherent observer."

Kaori did not blush, rather she felt flattered as Kaichou-san would not buy her play. Kaori preferred to be underestimated as well. There was no fooling Kaichou-san apparently.

"What impressed me the most are the felines' eyes, Kaichou-san."

Mei's eyes darted to the drawing once again and she had to chide herself for not noticing it sooner, the lioness had purple eyes and the cub had green eyes. Furthermore, they were reading a book - A book with a familiar title.

Kaori's eyes widened at once as Kaichou-san tilted back her head and allowed a delightful giggle to slip past her lips.

"The cat that was late for work." Kaichou-san said, still unable to quite get a hold on herself as laughter kept falling from her lips.

Kaori knew that in spite of her strict persona not being an act, Aihara Mei had quite the kind and generous heart. Unlike others, she had the chance to see the young woman interact with her sister and the enchanting Okogi Yuzu on a regular basis. She had seen her smile before around the two, even full and glorious smiles. She had seen the happiness sparkle in her eyes in the moments that she laid her eyes on Okogi Yuzu.

There was little doubt over the two of them being madly in love.

Kaori had been amused at herself upon realizing it and she should have picked on it way sooner, as their relationship was declared in their every interaction. Perhaps, Okogi Yuzu's smile was far more blinding than she thought.

"...what a troublesome little lion I have." Mei said upon gaining back her calm. Her words were warm and her voice ripe with love. Mei felt no embarrassment upon having lost her composure in front of Kaori-san.

The woman had proved to be the most loyal of collaborators and she would have not been able to stop herself, not even if she had tried to, not upon realizing that Atsuko had been sending her a message with this latest ouvre of hers.

Yuzu, her mind supplied, Yuzu's most beautiful and delectable mouth to be more precise. The moment her love's tongue had slipped over the Fujikawaguchiko drawing had been a moment to late. Of course, her observant younger sister had picked on the seemingly innocuous remark and had made her move. Mei was too proud of her sister to feel annoyed at being revealed.

Once she finally managed to tear her eyes away from the drawing and not with little regret, she reached for her paper and for her fountain pen. Important messages were to be answered properly.

"Kaori-san." She said while tracing her letter in neat, elegant strokes. "I would have to trouble you once more."

 **Mayu-chan: Friend Extraordinaire**

Atsuko waited anxiously in line for her school lunch, occasionally looking back towards her desk at the sealed letter sat on her bag. The pale beige envelope marked with such elegant handwriting left little doubt as to its providence. Atsuko knew. Her classmates probably knew too.

In the line, she found herself sandwiched between two pairs of girls who were both talking animatedly to each other. Atsuko felt her chin duck deeper into her collar as a stifling sense of isolation set in. Mayu-chan was helping with dishing up the food and was unable to provide her with a reprieve in a way that only the well-mannered blonde girl could manage.

Despite having a good rapport with all of her classmates, Atsuko still felt distant from most of them due to the ever-present burden of her family name weighing on her neck like a ball and chain. She was immensely proud to be an Aihara, but felt no desire to flaunt that pride, as being an Aihara also came with a set of great expectations from both the students and the teachers. The letter from her Nee-san sat on her desk was an unsettling reminder that she would never truly be "one of them".

Still, thinking of her Nee-san and how much she loved her made everything worth it. Even the letter, that surely represented a further proof of her status and all but reinforced her otherness, provided her with swathes of happiness. She had decided she was only going to unseal the envelope at home as she necessitate of the proper privacy to reveal such a precious gift.

She had realized it would not be easier to make friends on her second day of school. During the first day, her classmates had not paid her any particular attention. Atsuko had been quiet and shy, both traits that did not inspire any particular interest, though there had been some mild curiosity over her name being the same as the school but it had been no more than a fleeting interest.

On the second day though, she had found herself surrounded by her classmates, each and every one trying to know more about her and her family. On the tenth day of school, the teacher had announced that they would have a new classmate, that had been the first time she had laid her eyes on Mayu-chan.

The tall girl could not pass unnoticed as her hair was the color of sunflowers chasing the sunlight. It was both a source of fascination and disquiet among the class. Not to Atsuko though, as Mayu's hair reminded her of someone she loved dearly.

Mama had advised her that not all her classmates would prove to be her friends as some would seek her friendship for their own gain. Mama had also told her that being able to discern between the two would prove to be an useful skill in the future, although it would not be an easy task as it often took time to truly understand a person.

Mama had been ever so right! As of now, Atsuko felt only comfortable in calling Mayu-chan a friend. It was okay though, as Yuzu-nee said she had plenty of time to make other friends!

As the line kept moving, albeit slowly, Atsuko caught her name being spoken by some of her classmates more than a few times. If she had not already been blushing because of the letter, she would have gained several shades of red by then. The sight of Mayu's kind eyes offered her a safe harbor when she finally reached the sweet and sour meatballs stand that the girl was in charge of dishing up. She knew the girl was smiling at her by the narrowing of her eyes, despite the bottom half of her face being obscured by a white mask.

Atsuko greeted her with a shy smile of her own, only to crack her biggest smile when her friend put not two but three meatballs on her rice. Students could ask for a third if they wished, but Atsuko was too shy to do that, no matter how strongly she would have loved to get more food sometimes.

She made her way back to her seat, careful to navigate through desks and backpacks and sighed when she finally reached her table. She put her tray down and seated herself, then proceeded to inhale deeply, savoring the tasty promise made by the food's smell.

Today's menu was rice and meatballs, with a small salad and some miso soup. The food was not as good as the one her Yuzu-nee made, then again, nothing was on par with her beloved Yuzu-nee's cooking. Atsuko had just dug her chopsticks into the rice when she felt more than a pair of eyes on her. She raised her head and was meet with the curious gaze of at least five of her peers.

"What's that, Atsuko-san?" Itoshi-san, a girl with a cute bowl shaped haircut asked her while eyeing the envelop resting on her desk eagerly.

"It's another letter from Kaichou-sama!" Another student chirped in, elbowing Itoshi-san ever so meaningfully.

"Are you in trouble again, Atsuko-san?" Asked yet another student.

"No!" Atsuko was quick to answer but soon sobered up. "...I don't think so."

"What does it say, then?" Itoshi-san pressed once again. Curiosity was her defining trait.

"...I haven't read it yet." She replied wishing her classmates to disperse as her food was growing cold.

"Why don't you do it now then!?" Kimiko-san appeared beside Itoshi-san and urged her loudly while nodding enthusiastically, her pigtails dancing as she did.

She reminded Atsuko of Mase Himeko-san somehow.

"Yeah!" Minato-san, who had only followed the scene in silence since then joined in. By the look of it, another student was about to speak up while two more classmates added themselves to the crowd. It was all the impetus Atsuko needed.

"No... Not right now." She put the letter in her school bag and resumed eating, forcefully ignoring her classmates' curious eyes. Sooner or later, they would find something more interesting to pay attention to.

It was then that Mayu-chan made her way next to Atsuko and urged the students to go back to their food before it grew cold. Their classmates were a bit intimidated by Mayu as she was so well-spoken yet assertive. She always spoke her mind out and had no trouble letting others knew what she thought of them, although she always did so in an extremely polite manner. One would feel pressed to thank her, even if she had just scolded them in her trademark indirect fashion.

Atsuko offered her friend a most grateful smile and went back to eating with renewed enthusiasm, shoveling rice into her mouth with little grace, as was her custom. Mayu rolled her eyes and sighed. She had given up teaching her dark-haired friend how to properly behave around food. At least Atsuko never ever spoke with her mouth full, something the other children seemed unable to do.

As was always the case with the students serving food, Mayu-chan had already eaten her lunch so she dedicated herself to keep Atsuko company, but soon her mind drifted away as she started pondering the day ahead.

It did not escape Atsuko that her usually chatty friend had grown contemplative over the past few minutes, but she let Mayu be for the time being and focused on finishing her food. After she had cleaned off each and every bowl, she could ignore Mayu's pensive mood no longer.

It was not hard to guess what was agitating her friend. Even though it was not the first time Mayu had spent the day at her house, the other times had been with Mama in the evening and during the night and with Yuzu-nee in the morning. Nee-san had only joined them at dinner and even though she had been amazing as usual, even speaking with Mayu-chan in English and thanking her for the practice, Mayu-chan had found herself fascinated and intimidated by her dark-haired sister in equal measures.

Conversely, Mayu-chan had all but fallen in love with her oldest sister, as she was quite interested in fashion and hairstyles. What seemed to trouble her was the fact that this time around they would spent the day and the night at her sisters' house.

Upon learning the news, Mayu-chan had expressed some perplexion as she was not quite sure if it would be proper for a student to sleep in the home of the Chairwoman. At first Atsuko had giggled it off but she had soon changed her attitude when she realized that Mayu was truly concerned over the possible improperity of it all.

It was not unexpected as Atsuko was quite aware of the awe and the trepidation that her Nee-san inspired. It was only natural, as it was Nee-san after all. Still, she was well aware that there was more to Nee-san that meet the eye. Her Nee-san was kind and loving, she gave the best hugs and she would try and answer each and every question Atsuko might have.

She never ever got mad or raised her voice. She was always patient, gentle and caring and whenever Atsuko talked to her, Nee-san gave her the utmost attention and listened to her every word. Nee-san was one of Atsuko's favorite things in the world! The other being her Yuzu-nee.

Still, Mayu had no idea of how sweet her Nee-san was and how attentive. Atsuko sighed and resolved to ease her firiend's disquiet once and for all. As a rule, she would not divulge words spoken by her family in confidentiality but she had to reassure her friend somehow.

"Stop worrying, Mayu-chan." Mayu almost jumped and her azure eyes all but widened as Atsuko had spoken way louder that she had intended.

A dash of rouge spread over Atsuko's cheeks as her outburst had made her the center of attention once again. She cleared her throat and tried to channel her oldest sister. After a blunder, her Yuzu-nee would often act as though nothing had happened because Yuzu-nee said that if you did not acknowledge something then it would pass unnoticed.

Atsuko tried to employ the same technique and the results were just as poor as when Yuzu-nee practiced it.

"Nee-san is really cool, you'll see!" She started again, keeping her voice low, so that only Mayu would hear her. "She is kind and strong! And she likes you very much!"

"...Kaichou-sama said that?" Mayu was even paler than Atsuko and when she blushed, as she was doing now, not only her cheeks but also her neck would turn shades of red. Even her many freckles seemed to light up!

"Yes!" Atsuko nodded as the single syllable left her lips with the utmost conviction.

"...About _me_?" Mayu had started playing with a lock of her blonde curls, a sign that betrayed her sudden bout of embarrassment. It was not an unpleasant kind of embarrassment either, as it was mixed with a dash of pride and curiosity.

"Yes!" Atsuko said again. She could recall what Nee-san had said about Mayu word by word:

" _Fairchild-san is a model student. Intelligent and committed to her studies. She is a great ambassador for this school and should be an inspiration to her classmates.."  
_

"You'll see, Mayu-chan." Atsuko took her friend's hand and squeezed it gently, wishing to offer her comfort.

"I would never lie to you, Mayu-chan!" Atsuko insisted, green eyes sparkling with ardor. Mayu-chan was her best friend, there could be no lies between them! As a matter of fact, if Mayu-chan were to ask her about her Grandfather, Atsuko would tell her that he was not a very pleasant man right away!

Atsuko felt Mayu squeeze her hand in response and nodded at her again, this time with a smile on her lips.

"Nee-san is as cool as Yuzu-nee! You'll see!"

Mayu finally broke into a smile of her own. Atsuko's enthusiasm was infectious and she had no reason to doubt her friend's honesty and truth be told, she already thought Kaichou-sama to be amazing if a bit intimidating.

"I like Kaichou-sama too." Mayu was hasty to add, her voice rich with enthusiasm and admiration as she continued. "She's so smart and so cool! She used to be the council president too!"

Atsuko could only nod. She knew that Mayu-chan had great respect for the Student Council as they had been committed to help her integrate when she first arrived from Britain.

The task had been issued to them directly from Nee-san.

Nee-san had made a point of incrementing the English classes as soon as she sat on the Chairwoman's chair. She had also employed native speakers to allow the students to practice their conversational skills. It was something she felt very strongly about. All members of the Student Council had been able to communicate competently with Mayu in her native tongue, even though her Japanese was quite excellent too.

Mayu had been impressed by such a welcome and as result, she was already planning to become a class representative as she wanted to help others too.

Atsuko had every intention of supporting her friend, even though she had enough attention as it was. Besides, her dream was to become a samurai and in order to do that, she had to become captain of the kendo team first. That was her goal, even though she knew that to be a far away goal. If only she could manage to go through a kendo class without throwing her shinai or losing her footing. That would be a start.

She shook her head to free her mind of the dark thoughts. She was by far the poorest member of the kendo club at the moment and the thought always brought her a great amount of shame, so much so that she had yet to find the courage to tell her family about her lack of improvement. Actually, it seemed like she kept getting worse with every class. The thought made her throat itchy and her eyes sting.

But it was not the time for such dark thoughts as she and Mayu-chan had an exciting day ahead of them!

...And there was also her beloved Nee-san's letter waiting for her.

It was time to be super happy!

 **Stealth**

Inui Kaori was not an easy person to catch off-guard. She took great pride in the fact that she could focus her thoughts over the task at hand and nothing else, be it work, photography or simple jobs around her small apartment. Yet, when faced with Okogi-san, she always found herself at a loss. The young blonde woman's exuberance was infectious and her smile alone ignited her surroundings with positive energy. Her whole persona radiated so brightly that it permeated the space around her as soon as she stepped into a room.

It was simply inevitable to bask in her light when looking at her.

"Kaori-san." Okogi Yuzu was resting her arm over the high portion of her desk, the one that served also as a counter, allowing visitors to sign or read documents. She was leaning in casually and her emerald green eyes held quite the mischievous glint.

"Good morning!" She chirped cheerfully before tilting her head slightly as if pondering over something. The next moment, a dazzling smile conquered her face, it reached her eyes immediately, causing a happy sparkle to replace their mischievous glint.

Whatever had made her smile had to be related to Kaichou-san, because no matter how glowing her usual smile was, the loving intent that had gathered in her eyes only appeared when Kaichou-san was involved.

"Good morning, Okogi-san." Kaori smiled back instinctively, immediately swept up in the infectious optimism and enthusiasm of the former Aihara student.

"How was your day?" She asked with genuine interest, as there was nothing fabricated about Okogi-san. It was quite a rare quality to possess, as even children learned quite early how to put up a pleasing facade. She saw it every day when observing the well-to-do attendees of the prestigious school.

"My day?" She wondered out loud without intending to. "It was… rather interesting, actually."

Interesting was the better way of putting it as dealing with Saito-sensei was never a dull affair. Even more, she would have to have a serious discussion with him in the following days as Kaichou-san had expressed an unusually strong desire in securing one of his pieces for a charity auction the Aihara were planning to hold at an incoming gala.

Kaichou-san had little to no hope over Saito-sensei agreeing, as the man had refused to even showcase his pieces during the last decade, which meant that succeeding in such an arduous task would further elevate her status in the eyes of her boss. Kaichou-san demanded excellence and rewarded it appropriately.

"Was it?" Okogi Yuzu leaned in even closer, as if willing to hear anything and everything about it. Kaori was not a very talkative person though and really what might be exciting to her would, must probably, seem dull to Okogi-san.

"Quite." She replied simply while moving to press the intercom button. "I will announce yo-"

"Nope!" Kaori's arm was stopped by a most enthusiastic grip as Okogi-san had all but jumped on top of her desk to still her arm.

"I want to attempt a stealthy entrance for once!" She whispered conspiratorially as if already in a stealthy mode.

"...alright." Kaori found herself whispering back. She knew Kaichou-san to be akin a cat and able to detect the slightest disturbance. Most importantly, she had little hope in Okogi-san's ability to be silent. The woman's inner energy was always vibrating and it was hard to miss her presence even when she stilled herself.

As she sat at her desk, Mei flipped over to the next page of the report that Kaori had compiled for her. Various graphs and tables outlined the projected exam scores of the Aihara Academy students and compared them to the national averages. Unsurprisingly, the Aihara scores far surpassed the benchmark set by the rest of the country.

Mei's eyes narrowed. There was still room for improvement.

Mei's senses prickled at once as the air in her office shifted ever so slightly. No matter how immersed in her reading she was, she had spent too many hours in this room to not perceive even the most delicate of changes the moment they happened.

It was not a sound that had alerted her either as the intruder had been careful to be as quiet as ever, which meant that she was carrying her shoes, as Mei was quite familiar with the sound those steps would make over her office's wooden floor.

It was going to be a repeat of this morning's performance, she had decided. As she knew quite well who was trying to surprise her, only a person would be bold enough to make such an attempt and only a person would be able to talk her assistant into playing along with her plans.

It had not been this knowledge that had revealed the intruder's identity to her though, it had been the feeling of being observed. Mei was used to being looked at as she had had the eyes of each and every student on her the moment she had first set foot at the Academy many years ago. At first, ignoring them had taken a conscious effort on her part. The situation had resolved itself quickly enough and after a short while, she would no longer feel the nosy gazes on her.

At the time, she had felt it for the best that those people were kept far away from her business. While she still valued privacy immensely, Mei had since softened her stance and accepted that sometimes, meddlesome people would appear in her life and influence it in unexpected ways.

Yuzu's eyes were a different matter altogether though, as Mei would feel them lingering on her as one would a caress. When she had first met the girl, the fact that her senses would acknowledge her persistent looks of their own volition had been a great source of frustration to her. The girl was no student council member trying to jostle their way up the chain, or needful student who wanted a study partner, yet she had forced her way into Mei's attention all the same.

She would meet those curious green eyes with her sharpest look, enjoying how the girl would immediately look away in embarrassment. It did not last long though, as soon enough Yuzu learned to hold her gaze captive by facing her sharp looks with her honest eyes. By then, it had been Mei the one that had needed to look away.

Only after gaining a greater degree of control over her life, she had been able to hold Yuzu's gaze with her own. They had spent countless hours laying on the bed, simply looking into each other eyes, relishing in the knowledge that no secret stood between them.

After that, feeling Yuzu's eyes on her never failed to provide her with a measure of comfort and courage, for as long as those love-filled green eyes would be on her, there was nothing Mei could not overcome.

And so, Yuzu's presence had first been revealed by her eyes setting on Mei.

Then it was her scent. Mei had kept her windows open today as the temperature had been mild and she had no taste for air conditioners. A gentle breeze had been drifting from the outside in delicate bouts, and from the moment Yuzu had stepped in the room, the breeze had wafted her scent directly to Mei as Yuzu had found herself in between the open windows and the desk.

Mei had no intention of ruining her love's play though and dutifully kept her eyes on the paper in front of her, patiently waiting for Yuzu to make her move.

Unexpectedly, Yuzu's next move was to giggle. The familiar sound bubbled past her lips and drifted across the room, adding a most cheerful note to its strict feeling. Mei could only sigh, although her love giving away her own plot greatly amused her.

"Yuzu…" She breathed out the name in bemused contemplation while setting her papers aside. "You just ruined the surprise."

She allowed herself to raise her eyes to Yuzu then, and her pupils widened at once as Yuzu looked particularly delicious. She had a hand over her mouth, purple nails on display as she kept giggling into her palm. She was indeed holding a pair of purple open shoes into one hand while the other held a dark yellow colored bag. She had her hair down except for a braid that ran horizontally over her head as a headband would.

She had traded her favorite varsity jacket for a mustard colored leather jacket that held her frame in a tight and inviting grip and she was wearing Mei's favorite pair of jeans, the ones that made it hazardous to walk behind her.

"Sorry, Mei!" Yuzu smiled adorably at her. It was a smile that Mei was particularly fond of, as her love would shrug her shoulders and wriggle her nose in a show of sheepishness that Mei found extremely endearing.

"You're just too cute!" Yuzu squealed in delight before skipping toward her desk, bouncing lightly on her bare feet. She stopped by the right side of Mei's armchair and let both her bag and shoes drop onto the floor with a deep thud. She circled around the back of Mei's chair, fingers skimming gracefully over the top of it as she went. Upon reaching Mei's left side, she leaned into the chair with her hip and turned it around so that Mei was no longer under her desk.

All the while, Mei had sat still but for her head turning around as her wide purple eyes tried to remain fixed on Yuzu as her love all but danced around her.

The moment Mei was out of her desk, Yuzu nimbly lowered her body as to leisurely drape herself over her partner. A further widening of Mei's purple eyes was the immediate response as she remained perfectly still, content to allow Yuzu to lead the rendezvous.

Yuzu's move had not been a sudden one as she had followed the principles of grace rather than the impetus of enthusiasm - A choice made possible by the fact that she had planned her moves in advance.

Mei was suddenly enveloped by the pleasant fragrance of Yuzu's body and tensed slightly as she took stock of the situation. The smell of freshly-cleaned clothes and sparingly-applied perfumes was imperceptible at a distance, a fact which gave Mei cause to blush. It was something that only she and Atsuko would be allowed to enjoy.

"Thank you for running the bath this morning, Mei." Yuzu purred into Mei's ear, her warm breath tickling it playfully.

"Of course, Yuzu." Lips curling ever so slightly, Mei let herself melt in the bliss of her partner's closeness, savoring her attention fully. Yuzu's deft lips were tracing the line of her jaw, mapping it out with nibbling kisses as she moved downwards.

Yuzu trailed her pearlescent fingernails along the side of Mei's blazer, mentally painting an image to herself of what was underneath, an effort aided by the smoothness and the softness of the fabric of the tailored clothing.

It was not enough. She needed to feel Mei.

Yuzu's right hand soon moved to linger about Mei's neck, taking her senses captive by firmly holding her fingers along its curvature. Mei tensed at once. Yuzu's ploy had its desired effect and it took a great deal of self-restraint for her to not try to advance the proceedings too quickly.

Yuzu then ran her fingers down Mei's pale skin and soon found them wedged underneath the tight collar of her love's frost-white shirt.

Yuzu tutted.

"I don't know how you can wear your tie so tight, Kaichou-sama." She remarked with a mischievous smirk.

"Yuzu, I…" Mei paused. As was often the case for her, she found herself torn between her desire to see where the situation that Yuzu had engineered would lead them next and the fact that her office was hardly the most appropriate location for such antics, especially as they were expecting guests.

Yuzu made the decision for her and her fingers darted back to Mei's chin, guiding her head upwards so that she could kiss her. Yuzu felt Mei's body relax as soon as their lips met and raised her left hand to loosen the pesky jet black tie. Being less dextrous with her left hand than her right, Yuzu struggled with the silk tie as she tried to unravel the perfectly symmetrical half-Windsor knot. At the very least, it served as a convenient excuse to continue the kiss for as long as her capacity for air would allow her.

The intercom buzzing suddenly into life thwarted Yuzu's airtight strategy.

Forces beyond her control ended up compelling Yuzu to break apart from Mei as the noisy intercom on Mei's desk dragged the pair back to the present moment. With a sigh, Yuzu pulled back and arranged her body in a way that allowed Mei to swivel back around enough to answer the call. It was unwise to leave Kaori-san waiting for too long, never mind Atsuko.

"Kaichou-san." If Mei did not know better she would have sworn that a note of amusement was playing at the edge of Kaori-san's ever professional voice. "Your sister and Fairchild-san have arrived."

"Thank you, Kaori-san" A mischievous spark lit Mei's eyes. "Please, have them wait for a few moments"

She ended the call and turned around to face Yuzu. She gave her love no time to react for she surged forward, vigorously captured her face between her hands and drew her into a passionate kiss, enjoying the sudden gasp that parted her lips.

They fell into each other's rhythm immediately, as though they had never parted. Mei had no reason to justify her impetuousness, comfortable in the knowledge that she had acted upon desire in claiming her love's lips anew.

It was just another kiss, after all.

When they parted, they looked into each other eyes without holding anything back, sharing an electric song with notes that ebbed within their bodies. They let the song touch its highest notes before allowing it to fade in the background.

Tomorrow night they would have all the time in the world to play a full concert.

"Yuzu." Mei's perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in what was the perfect complement to her authoritative voice.

"I will not greet our sister and our guest with you in my lap." Not a hint of teasing could be detected in her tone or demeanor but Yuzu no longer needed such blatant tells to read her love's mood. Still, she would not let Mei have the last word. Not this time.

"Or—" She prolonged the syllable sound by extending the vowel and curling the consonant to the extreme. "—with my lipstick on your check, Kaichou-sama"

She licked her thumb and rubbed the red mark she had left about Mei's mouth away, taking full enjoyment at the sight of her now blushing lover.

"There!" She chirped cheerfully before planting a kiss on the slightly damp spot. She got to her feet with a slight hunch, her senses protesting the sudden lack of Mei. A rush of restlessness had her lean over the desk to press the intercom back to life.

"Kaori-san. Let the kids in, please." Her delightful voice gave Kaori's pause as the woman took a few instant longer to react.

Once Yuzu straightened herself up, she turned back toward her partner and was not surprised to see that Mei's eyebrow was still drawing an arch, although her features had softened in what Yuzu knew to be an expression of affectionate bemusement.

They both trained their eyes on the massive door as it was slightly being pushed open. Yuzu had to curb her instinct to help as she knew Atsuko would prefer to let her friend in by herself.

"Excuse me."

Mayu-Chan's polite tone gave Yuzu cause to smile and she relished in the adorable sight that was the child bowing after stepping into the room. Her blond curls bouncing down captured Yuzu's eyes immediately. She had promised the children that she would do their hair and could hardly wait to style Mayu's natural blonde locks.

Atsuko soon joined her friend after having pushed the door back. The smile on her face was a most brilliant one and Yuzu could not stop herself from leaving Mei's desk and walking towards the newcomers.

"Nee-san! Yuz—-" Her speech was cut abruptly by the sight of her Yuzu-nee walking around on bare feet. She raised her head and looked directly at her oldest sister with a most adorable pout on her delicate face.

"—ah!" Yuzu bit her tongue sheepishly before winking at Atsuko, but wasted no time in retrieving her purple shoes. She took a seat on one the two chairs in front of Mei's desk and proceeded to put them back on with some minor difficulty as their buttoned straps refused to cooperate.

Silence fell upon the room as a blushing Mayu and a puzzled yet amused Atsuko stared at Yuzu's antics in wonder. Mei had no need to see her love's face to know that she was blushing in embarrassment.

As unlikely as it was for the children's minds to build conjecture over what had transpired in the room that would prove embarrassing, Yuzu still had the adorable tendency of getting flustered when her desires were concerned. It was a somewhat puzzling yet irresistible dichotomy as she was often the one to create such situations in the first place.

Mei would not permit her beloved to regret her spontaneity though and moved to take actions that would divert the children's attention away from her.

"Fairchild-san, Atsuko." Mei put down the pen she had suddenly found herself holding and stood, leaving her desk to properly greet her guests.

"Welcome." She bowed her head ever so slightly, knowing she had captured the youngsters' attention the moment she had spoken their names.

She had gathered that she had a charming effect on students a long time ago. She had no real understanding over the source of such attraction but she had learned to use it to her advantage.

No resource should be left untapped.

"I will not be able to join you until later, today." She was now standing in front of Atsuko and her little friend and was not surprised to see Fairchild-san blushing profusely from the moment her eyes settled on her.

"Please forgive me." She finished her speech by slightly bowing her head, stilling her lips to hold back the smile that Fairchild-san's mouth dropping open at her words had brought forth.

"It is quite alright Kaichou-sama." The sudden ardor animating Fairchild-san's voice pleasantly surprised Mei. The child was actually searching her eyes and the expression on her face was one of fervent respect, all traces of shyness seemed to have abandoned her.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kaichou-sama." She declared as her azure eyes held Mei's gaze steadily. It was a rather pleasant surprise to witness the child's assertiveness and confidence in person instead of having it being related to her by the teachers.

"Yes!" Atsuko's voice rose enthusiastically in support of her friend's words and Mei realized that her sister had not spoken a word since her greeting got cut off.

Mei tilted her head toward her younger sister inquisitively.

"...thank you, Nee-san." Atsuko's voice held an unusual shy quality. She appeared to be particularly delicate as her emerald green eyes were seemingly playing a game of hide and seek with Mei's gaze.

Mei realized the source of her sister's shyness at once: Her letter.

It was unlikely that Atsuko had read it though. Strongly so. Mei knew her sister to be somehow shy around her classmates. Atsuko was too much like Yuzu and if she had read her words, she would have not been able to maintain such composure.

Atsuko and Yuzu always wore their hearts on their sleeves. Not expressing what they were feeling, even involuntarily, was simply not something that the they had the ability to do. Mei often found herself baffled by the behaviour of her two favourite girls, but she had no doubt regarding this particular topic.

Yuzu stood up from her seat once again, the clacking sound of her heels against the floor as she walked providing proof that she was no longer trying to be a stealth gyaru.

Atsuko's brow furrowed as she was hit with a sudden pang of guilt. Her Yuzu-nee had not been able to properly greet her and Mayu-chan due to her deliberately over-the-top reaction to her sister's absence of shoes - In the Chairwoman's office no less! She worried that perhaps her Yuzu-nee had also taken her reaction seriously, when it was truthfully anything but serious.

Her oldest sister had been working so hard...

Atsuko paused and soon had an idea - She would draw a picture especially for her Yuzu-nee next time! One showing Mama with baby Yuzu-nee and Yuzu-nee's Papa! Like that one picture that Yuzu-nee showed her at Fujikawaguchiko!

First things first though. She looked directly into her oldest sister's eyes and smiled tentatively at her, wishing to let her know that her reaction had been purposely exaggerated.

Her smile stopped being a tentative one the moment her sister settled her kind green eyes on her and bestowed her most radiant smile on her. It was impossible to resist such smile and it came so easily to her older sister that rarely had a day gone by without Atsuko seeing it.

It was as familiar to her as her mother's lullabies or her Nee-san's voice and it never failed to ease away any anxiety she might be feeling. She knew it had the same effect on Nee-san as she too was currently unable to keep her lips still and was looking at Yuzu-nee while smiling sweetly at her.

It was an almost imperceptible smile, as only one side of Nee-san's mouth would curl, but Atsuko knew it to be her Nee-san's most tender smile, the one she would allow on her lips whenever Yuzu-nee managed to be adorable - Which in truth, happened quite often.

By her side, Mayu had her wide blue eyes trained on Yuzu-nee. She knew her friend profoundly admired her sister's impeccable fashion sense and was even more impressed by the way Yuzu-nee styled her hair.

"Mayu-chan! " Yuzu bent forward and delicately ran her hand through Mayu's blond curls. "So good to see you!"

Mayu's hair ran in curls past her shoulders, tight gorgeous ringlet upon gorgeous ringlet. It was a spectacle and one Yuzu could not resist touching. She let her hand caress Mayu's hair, following its direction instead of cutting through it with her fingers. Ending with a most delicate pull of a lock of her hair, admitting how it immediately bounced back into shape.

"Likewise, Okogi-san." Mayu replied as politely as ever, for she took great care in always being proper.

Although not acting with Okogi-san in the same way she would with Atsu-chan had proved too difficult over time. In the end, she had simply accepted that resisting the older girl's friendly pull for too long was not possible.

"How was school?" Yuzu pulled herself into a straight position, wishing her question to include both children.

"Mayu-chan gave me some extra food at lunch!" Atsuko beamed at her friend adoringly before pausing for a moment.

"...And she made some nosy kids go away!" She concluded just as enthusiastically although unable to keep a delicate blush from painting her cheeks.

"Way to go, Mayu-chan!" Yuzu cheered out and knelt in front of the blonde child to offer her fist to her.

Mayu's confusion at the gesture was evident to all but Mei, since it had her puzzled as well. No matter how many time she saw Yuzu and Atsuko acting it out, her mind seemed unable to decipher the logic behind the play and she refused to ask.

"Like this, Mayu-chan!" Atsuko stepped in to aid her friend. She made a fist with her hand and proceeded to mimic the gesture.

Mayu's eyes widened at the suggestion but a smiling nod from Yuzu was all it took to clear her doubts away. She made a fist and ever so delicately bumped it against Yuzu's while a pearly giggle bubbled past her lips.

Her giggle died almost immediately as Kaichou-sama was staring directly at her now. Her purple gaze was so intense that Mayu could almost feel it as one would a touch.

"Thank you for looking after my sister, Fairchild-san" Kaichou-sama's voice was unlike any other. She spoke with such elegant fluidity that all her words were as the notes of an harmony. Moreover, her gratitude was absolute in her sincerity.

Mayu felt the heat spread about her cheeks once again but decided to ignore the feeling and focused on producing a proper reply. She elected to forgo formalities and speak as honestly as she could. She was certain that no other answer would do as perfectly.

"Of course." She felt herself smiling and relaxed into it. "Atsu-chan is my best friend, Kaichou-sama."

"And Mayu-chan is mine!" Atsuko piped in with a little jump, a move that she had learned from her equally electric oldest sister.

It took Mei only an instant to realize that her letter being delivered to Atsuko's classroom had been the source of her classmates' fervid curiosity.

Her concern was cleansed at once when Atsuko stepped up to her to wrap her arms around her waist in a tight embrace. The child rested her chin on her midriff to look up at her while flashing her a most dazzling smile that was every bit like Yuzu's.

"My Nee-san." Atsuko whispered sweetly and for only her to hear.

Mei tenderly rubbed Atsuko's head, enjoying the feeling of her silky hair under her palm. Her lips curled up into a smile as she nodded to the child meaningfully, knowing her sister would understand her feelings as clearly as if she had just voiced them.

"Atsuko, darling, if kids are being nosy it's okay to ask them to stop." Yuzu adopted a more serious tone, but was careful not to sounds as though she was lecturing her sister.

"...Okay." Atsuko, arms still latched around Mei, turned around to sheepishly reply to her oldest sister knowing that she had relied on Mayu-chan's interferences more than she would have liked to admit.

"She does tell them off, Yuzu-san!" Mayu interjected jovially, as always unable to let truth remain unspoken. "... If they are annoying other kids!"

Mayu covered her mouth with her small pale hand as she let a chuckle escape. She had no doubt that Atsu-chan's sisters would have known better than anyone that the young Aihara took the samurai lifestyle very seriously, even when it meant putting herself in the line of fire.

"She is much like you, Yuzu." Mei remarked with a dry tone as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "I think it to be good thing."

Atsuko found herself blushing, so much so that even the tops of her ears had started to go red. She pressed her cheek into her Nee-san's stomach more firmly as if the contact could ease the heat that she felt about her face some.

While she took a great deal of pride in earning the approval of her sisters and her best friend, Atsuko was still a shy girl who got embarrassed at having praises heaped onto her. As her Nee-san would say, it was only natural for her to behave the way that she did.

"Okay, okay!" Yuzu exclaimed in sudden haste, she had managed to avoid blushing herself at Mei's latest words, too preoccupied with changing the topic upon sensing her sister's embarrassment. "Shall we get moving then, girls?"

A pair of nods from the young students was almost all the confirmation Yuzu needed before she instinctively turned back towards Mei, who gave the final approval with a small nod of her own.

"We'll see you later Mei… Don't keep us waiting too long!" Now with her back to Atsuko and Mayu, Yuzu winked at her lover and flashed a peace sign at her with her right hand.

"Yes… I will try to get home as soon as I can." Mei stared off into an empty corner of the room. "Atsuko, Fairchild-san, I shall see you later. Yuzu… Please drive safely."

The sincerity of Mei's tone forced Yuzu to stifle a laugh that threatened to erupt from her lips. She was fully aware that Mei knew her to be a more-than-competent driver, so her unnecessary request was more than a little endearing.

Yuzu turned back around and quickly moved to shepherd the girls out of the room so that Mei could continue on with her work. She silently wished that she would not be kept too late with whatever Academy-related matters were currently occupying her attention, for Yuzu had a small surprise planned for her as a way of thanking her for this morning.

Mei followed the trio to the door and stood in the threshold as she watched them head off down the hallway until they finally turned down a staircase and out of sight. Remaining motionless, she allowed herself a small smile as she thought about what fun activities that her lover doubtlessly had planned for the two young girls. Entertaining a guest was hard work, but Yuzu alway seemed to take such things in her stride with little effort, such was her charisma.

"Kaichou-san?" Kaori grabbed Mei's attention and brought her back to the present moment.

"Yes, Kaori-san?" Mei turned to her assistant's desk, her head tilted with curiosity.

"Your tie…" Kaori trailed off as she set her eyes on Mei's black tie, as it was hanging loosely from her neck and was far from straight.

 **Treasure**

Yuzu carefully pulled into the parking lot and came to a stop in her usual space. While she had little doubt about her driving skills when she was commuting to and from work by herself, it was quite a different story when it came to travelling with passengers - Especially such precious ones.

She found herself filled with anxiety and second-guessing decisions that she ordinarily would have made intuitively. Was that gap wide enough? Could she make it through the lights before they turned red? Just what was the speed limit on the road?

All of this happened with Atsuko and Mayu sitting blissfully unaware in the back seats as they talked excitedly to each other about fairly mundane topics like a recent art class as well as more esoteric things, such as Atsuko's bold theories on the origins of the universe. Ordinarily, Yuzu would have listened with great interest as the two young girls talked with such vigour, but her focus remained entirely on the road. She had to become an Aihara when she took the wheel. Mistakes were simply not an option.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yuzu stepped out of the car and helped the two girls out of the luxurious back seats of her Jaguar. She had been reluctant about acquiring such an expensive car at first, but registering it as a company car for Citrus-E had assuaged her concerns and she soon permitted herself to enjoy the luxury.

"Thank you, Okogi-san." Mayu replied with complete sincerity as she offered a deep bow to her dear friend's oldest sister.

"Now now, Mayu-chan." Yuzu rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, taken aback by the girl's politeness. "Any friend of Atsu-chan is a friend of mine. You can call me Yuzu-san, Yuzu-chan, Yuzucchi, Yuzupo-"

"Yuzu-nee!" Atsuko interjected with a playful shove against her oldest sister's hip.

"Hehehe." Mayu covered her mouth as she giggled to herself. "Thank you… Yuzu-nee."

Mayu smiled and nodded at nothing in particular, taking satisfaction in being permitted to speak so casually with that cool young woman who was often seen with the Chairwoman of the academy.

Yuzu blushed and made a note of Mayu's school bag as she held it in front of her with both hands. Dark brown leather, shiny metal clasps and yet, something was missing. Unlike Atsuko, Mayu's bag completely lacked any charms or other accessories, both of which had been allowed under the school rules for quite a few years now. Yuzu made a mental note to ask her sister when Mayu's birthday was - The lack of charms was a situation that needed to be remedied and the polite young girl could surely not deny a gift from a dear friend.

"We're home!" Yuzu called into the empty apartment.

The three stepped in and removed their shoes before putting on pairs of slippers that had already been lined up in the entryway. Rather optimistically, a fourth pair had been laid out ready for Mei's arrival, even though she was unlikely to be available until later in the evening. Yuzu removed her leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack before grabbing at a sweater from it.

Mayu took a tentative step into the apartment. Kaichou-sama's own home… It was disappointingly normal. Elegant furniture and intelligent colour schemes were the most notable feature, as was the vague scent of cleaning products - to be expected from a well-maintained home. The only real quirk that Mayu noted was the oversized teddy bear seated at the dining table, looking towards the front door with its beady eyes.

Truthfully, Mayu did not know what to expect from the apartment. Why would it be a place filled with bizarre and scandalous things? She felt slightly embarrassed for having even entertained such strange notions.

"Would you like some tea, Mayu-chan?" Yuzu asked with a warm smile that she had learned from her mother.

"Umm…" Mayu paused to ponder her decision before nodding at Yuzu.

"Okay! We have quite a few to choose from, so let's pick one out that you like." Yuzu led Mayu towards the kitchen, silently hoping that the young British girl would select the Earl Grey she had purchased earlier that afternoon especially for the play date.

Meanwhile, Atsuko headed off to her bedroom on the pretext of putting her school bag away. In truth, she desperately wanted to read the note that her Nee-san had sent directly to her earlier on in the day. It was very curious that she had opted to write something to her rather than just waiting for when they spoke after school. There must have been some reason behind the odd behaviour of her older sister and Atsuko was determined to figure out why.

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Atsuko quickly set the bag on her bed and hastily removed the letter from it. With a degree of apprehension, she carefully opened the envelope, not wishing to damage the stationery that was unmistakably from her Nee-san's personal collection. Inside was a single piece of paper, which Atsuko pulled out with a slightly trembling hand.

On one side, the paper was blank. On the other, a simple note had been written in that elegant handwriting that belonged to only one person that Atsuko knew.

 _ **From the Chairwoman's desk:**_

" _Thank you for the drawing. I am very proud of you._

 _I love you, Atsuko._

 _\- Nee-san"_

Atsuko read the note three times in quick succession without reacting. Her plan to draw a picture that her Nee-san would see had certainly been successful, but her sister's response had been unexpected. Nee-san was a woman who very rarely spoke so openly from the heart, preferring to express herself in more roundabout ways or through her actions.

Slowly, the impact of the words began to hit Atsuko like the burn from a hot pepper. She started blushing as she read the three short sentences over and over again, her ears turning bright red. Atsuko took the note in both hands and held it to her chest as she smiled to herself.

" _I love you, Atsuko."_

The words rung through her brain and removed all other thoughts from her mind. They were words that she had never heard her Nee-san use in any capacity. Atsuko had always known that her Nee-san loved her though, just as she loved Yuzu-nee too in her own unique way.

"Atsu-chan?" Yuzu knocked gently on the bedroom door with a modicum of concern in her voice. "Can I come in?"

"Yep!" Atsuko called out to her oldest sister. Yuzu-nee would surely be delighted to see her new irreplaceable treasure.

Yuzu opened the door and entered the room, her expression visibly lifting when she saw the wide grin on her sister's face. She then noticed the letter in Atsuko's hands and the empty envelope on the bed in front of her. Mei's stationery - A gift that Yuzu herself had purchased two Christmases ago.

"What's this?" Yuzu asked with great interest. "A note from your sister?"

Without saying a word, Atsuko passed the paper to Yuzu, who quickly scanned across it with her eyes. She then read it again. And again.

"You drew a picture for your sister?" Yuzu had little doubt about Mei's words, but needed to know the context behind them.

Atsuko gave her sister a quick rundown of her plan to draw a picture in her art class, knowing that her Nee-san would somehow intercept it and see it - A picture drawn especially for her!

Yuzu's lips curled into a grin to match her sister's. Atsuko was such a smart little girl and she knew that Mei would have loved to receive such a precious gift - So much so that she had been prompted to write such a beautiful note in return. Mei's love for the child was affirmed in her every action, yet still Yuzu struggled to recall a time when Mei had spoken those words to Atsuko. It was surely a special first. It had taken Yuzu years to elicit those words from her lover, so she knew how significant it was that Mei had shared them with Atsuko too.

"Your sister certainly has a way with words, Atsu-chan." Yuzu remarked, remembering how much she blushed whenever she received a similar note from Mei, the last one surprising her this very morning. It was a story that she would have to share with Atsuko at a later date.

Yuzu carefully set the letter down on Atsuko's bed before gathering her sister in a tight hug. Atsuko was quick to grab at her sister's loose-fitting sweater and become buried in its plushness. They stayed in place for a few seconds before their minds converged on the same point.

"Mayu-chan!" They called in unison.

They had lost track of time and their guest was surely wondering just where they had gotten to.

 **Hunt**

Yuzu stood with her back against the kitchen peninsula, her right foot resting flat against her left leg and her arms loosely crossed over her chest. She had her head cocked slightly in attention, unwilling to miss even a word of Atsuko and Mayu's conversation.

The children had proved to be a fantastic source of wonder and entertainment and Yuzu had found herself unwilling to unlock her tablet and look through the recipe she had bookmarked.

Even watching them do their homework had turned out to be a delight. They went through letters and sentences while trading words and smiles and occasionally bursting into bouts of giggling. They treated everything as an adventure. They were simply too cute for Yuzu not to pay attention too.

After changing into casual clothes, they had spread their books, notebooks and pencil cases across the kitchen table and sat next to each other. Mayu was sitting, at least, Atsuko was on her knees, leaning forward to reach further than she normally would when properly sitting down. It was a habit she had taken from her Mama and Yuzu herself as they too preferred improvising new poses rather than sitting down in a proper fashion as Mei and Papa always did.

The sight caused Yuzu a jolt of anticipation as she wondered for how many years she would get the privilege to see scenes such as this one. She mentally went through Atsuko's remaining years of school and a smile conquered her face.

"...this one means "Guest" - Just like you are today, Mayu-chan!" Atsuko cheerfully explained. "The strokes go like this…"

Yuzu's smile grew even wider as Atsuko shared her Nee-san's teachings with Mayu, carefully taking her through the nine strokes of the kanji that was several grades above what they would be expected to know for school.

She had been surprised by Mayu's willingness to learn new kanji, as she was almost as enthusiastic as Atsuko was when Mei revealed new meanings to her. Mayu's Japanese was as good as her English, which Mei had deemed impeccable, yet she still had some trouble with memorizing kanji and strokes. Atsuko had been more than willing to provide explanations when they were needed and she did it so with a panache and a calm that reminded Yuzu of Mei.

Atsuko's knowledge of characters fairly exceeded that of a six years old, it was only natural for it to be so. Mei never failed to introduce new kanji to her whenever they read - and they read a lot! She would show her the strokes and explain the meaning of it, moreover, she would make sure Atsuko encountered that very kanji again during the days following its discovery.

It was wonderful to see her little samurai share what she had learned with her friend. Mayu would return the favour ten times over once they started their English homework. Yuzu was just insanely happy over her sister having found such a fantastic friend.

For how open Atsuko was around her family, she knew her sister was rather shy around other children, and especially at the Academy, being sought after for cynical reasons had made her even more reserved. There was little that could be done in this instance, which was why when Atsuko started to come back from school with tales concerning the blonde child from abroad, Yuzu had been ecstatic.

Eventually, the children closed their books on Japanese as they had finished with that particular subject for the day and allowed themselves a moment of reprieve while Yuzu served them glasses of juice.

It was a gesture repaid by enthusiastic thanks and smiles. After having set the bottle back into the fridge and having washed the now empty glasses, Yuzu returned to her position about the counter, now having completely forgotten about her plans of checking her tablet and only willing to admire the pair some more.

All of a sudden, Mayu-chan was waxing lyrical about all things fashion, using specific words and terms of a complexity level that stretched far beyond her age. It did not surprised Yuzu, for she knew Mayu's grandmother to be a seamstress, what she would have liked to know was what had triggered such conversation.

For her part, Atsuko nodded and smiled, listening to her friend's words intently, even though, Yuzu knew, the topic held little to no interest for her. Regardless, she listened dutifully as Harumin used to listen to her incoherent rambling. On some days, she truly missed her friend, although she was happy in the knowledge that Harumin was following her own path without fear.

Then it was Atsuko's turn as she started talking of her favorite Sengoku battle—Kawanakajima. Yuzu had no how idea how many times she and Mei had read over that particularly event, if she did not know that her sister viewed samurai as champions of justice, her obsession for such martial facts would have concerned her.

As it was, it was not the bloody recounts and the terrible victories Atsuko was after, it was the honor, the ingenuity and the endless drive those warriors possessed that charmed her imagination.

"—Samurai in England were called knights!" Yuzu heard her sister declare enthusiastically and breaking into a delighted smile when Mayu confirmed her statement by nodding graciously.

"They wore armors made of steel and sat around a round table!" She continued, emboldened by her friend's approvals. Yuzu had to chuckle at her enthusiasm. She knew her sister had found out about the round table by chance while flipping through channels with her on a lazy Sunday afternoon and seeing a television advert for a mobile game of some kind. After that, her interest had prompted Mei to purchase two books about the Arthurian legends.

"Atsu-chan, the knights of the round table..." Yuzu cocked her head in curiosity as Mayu's incredibly polite tone seemed to hold a measure of regret. "...Are not real. It is just a story."

The smile on her sister's face did not falter, Atsuko simply shrugged her small shoulders and declared:

"It doesn't matter, it's still a great story." Her sister's smile grew even wider when Mayu nodded her agreement to her.

"Yes, it is!" The child added as her golden ringlets bounced on her shoulders. Yuzu could hardly wait for the chance to do gather those curls in a most beautiful hairstyle, but she knew that time to be at least a couple of hours away.

She caught the kids sharing a laugh of companionship in a display of delightful innocence that had Yuzu recall some of the memories she had with Matsuri, although she was reticent to ever dare claiming her friend had laughed innocently.

It was not as though she could blame Matsuri entirely for being as brash as she was, her personality was the result of regret and solitude blending with a proclivity to lean toward extremes. Still, they had experienced some wonderful moments together as kids and the blue-eyed girl had proven herself to be a most loyal friend over the years, so much so that Yuzu considered her part of her extended family.

The giggles of the children died down eventually and they shared a sigh while eyeing the books they had yet to crack open. They were clearly longing to be done, no matter how much they actually loved learning.

"Atsu-chan, Mayu-chan..." Yuzu called out to them, prompting a pair of wide green eyes and a pair of even wider blue eyes to settle on her immediately. "..how much do you have left?"

"Maths and English, Yuzu-san." Mayu provided the answer quickly. Atsuko's relief, on realizing that Mayu addressing her as 'Yuzu-nee' had been a one time deal, did not escape Yuzu's keen eyes. She could read her sister as well as she could Mei.

She knew her sister liked Mayu a great deal but she also knew how possessive her little samurai could be when her sisters were concerned. Atsuko considered them to be hers as much as their parents were, and Yuzu could not disagree with the statement.

"I'll make you a proposal then." Yuzu announcenced to her captive audience before stepping forward to reach the table and lowering herself toward the kids by resting her elbows on it.

"You guys finish your maths and then..." She stretched the vowels of the last word, elongating the sound as if preparing to deliver a great plan.

The children were looking at her with with obvious curiosity and a great amount of admiration.

"I have a surprise for you!" She blurted out excitedly and grinned wildly as her announcement was greeted with cheers of wonder.

Yuzu thought it would be fair to give them a break after all, even Mei had learned the benefits that came from pausing to recharge while working. Her willingness to have them postpone their English homework was also related to the hope of Mei coming back before they had finished. She wished for her love to see the two of them working together. She knew Mei would be delighted.

"Yuzu-nee! We are done!" Atsuko eagerly informed her while closing her maths book. Besides her, Mayu nodded several times, they were both absolutely curious to learn what kind of surprise Yuzu had in store for them.

"Alright then!" Yuzu declared while bouncing slightly on her feet, unable to contain her own anticipation. She motioned for the kids to join her to the living room area.

Immediately, the sound of chairs sliding over the laminated floor followed her request. The next sound she heard was the soft thuds of feet bouncing about as the children eagerly joined her. Yuzu found herself smiling uncontrollably once she was faced with a twin pair of wide eyes that held onto her with with bated expectation.

She decided to get her dramatic side running and fell down to balance herself on her heels while resting her elbows on her knees, her sudden move had the children squeal and giggle out just as she had planned.

"I have a surprise planned for you!" Yuzu announced as she excitedly shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"But you'll need to put those smarts of yours to use first if you want to get it. Can you do that?" Yuzu tilted her head and placed a finger on her lips with her usual dramatic flair.

Mayu and Atsuko turned to each and nodded emphatically.

"Yeah!" They called in unison before giving way to their excitement by jumping around while holding onto each other.

Atsuko ended her own theatrics by performing what could only be described as a victory dance that had her sway her trim hips in between prancing about. It was a most adorable sight and an habit she had only recently gained. Their joy was infectious and Yuzu found herself springing on her feet to flash her customary peace sign.

"Alright!" Yuzu reached into her ample front pocket and fished out a carefully folded note. She stole a glance toward her captive audience and could not stop a short laugh from tumbling past her lips. The entranced faces were simply adorable.

"You will have to solve riddles if you want to get the prize. One clue at a time until you find your treasure. And the first clue is—" She paused for effect and cleared her throat dramatically.

"I am born tall and I get shorter as time passes. I have no use under the Sun."

Yuzu fixed her eyes on the children then as they started talking to each other in a quick muted fashion until Atsuko's eyes widened and she all but grabbed onto Mayu's arm while squealing: "Candle, Mayu-chan! It's a candle!"

Mayu answered her words with a yelp of her own before turning around on herself scanning the room as she went.

"There!" She yelped once her eyes fell onto the huge scented candle that Yuzu had placed upon the low-lying table in front of the couch.

Yuzu's enthusiasm took on a muted note of apprehension at the way the children dashed towards the object, as they did so wildly and almost crashing into the table.

"Girls, take it easy, please!" Yuzu called out almost expecting to be ignored.

"Sorry, Yuzu-nee!" Atsuko turned to her immediately and with a rather sheepish expression on her face. Mayu was quick to nod along with her friend before performing a small bow. It was impressive they had managed to stop as they were all but vibrating with energy.

"...It's alright." Yuzu chuckled before waving her hand toward the girls in a reassuring fashion.

It was all the impetus Atsuko and Mayu needed, they immediately turned the candle around in search of the next clue. It was not on it but the candle was quite huge and the next logical step was to look under it.

Atsuko lifted it up and Mayu reached for the note placed under it. They had their next clue!

The girls proved to be a formidable team, it pleased Yuzu greatly that they had naturally decided to work together as she knew Atsuko had quite the prominent competitive streak as expected from any Aihara. Her sister was also incredibly fair though and the knowledge of having a terrible advantage, by virtue of knowing the house while Mayu did not, must have curbed her competitiveness.

After about forty minutes, they had finally found their last clue, now only a step separated them from their prize. Yuzu took a relaxed seat on the couch in order to enjoy the last act. She had been running after the girls as they explored the house in search for clues and was surprised by how winded she had become.

She must have been more tired than she had thought. It was not surprising, for the last few days had been quite hard on her. Still, she would not have missed this day for the world.

"I am the last thing people say goodbye to. When you look at me, your right is your left and your left is your right."

They read the last note together, their excited voices mixing up as they did. Upon finishing, they looked toward Yuzu with big inquisitive eyes, perhaps trying to gain some further clue. Yuzu replied to their gazes by raising her eyebrows in a knowing yet mysterious fashion. She had expected this clue to give them pause.

They kept confabulating for a minute before Mayu all but yelped: "Mirror!"

A smile exploded on Atsuko's face at once, she nodded to her friend and darted toward the foyer. The final prize, a bag containing several colored pieces of candy, was waiting for her.

Mayu followed after her immediately while Yuzu leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes to better enjoy the children's joyful squeals. Their delight brought a most pleasant smile on her face. In spite of her tiredness, it had been worth it. Absolutely worth it.

When the pair of giddy children skipped back into the room both holding onto the bags of candy they had just found, Yuzu patted the couch next her, inviting them to sit. She wanted some of the sugary sweets too!

"So who won?" Atsuko's question caught Yuzu by surprise. The kids had been busy eating their first piece when her sister had sprung into a straight sitting position and posed the question to her in a rather serious tone.

"You are both eating candy—" Yuzu reasoned, knowing that she should have predicted such a question. "So does it matter?"

"Yes, it does!" They replied in unison. Yuzu was taken aback by the sweet and polite Mayu-chan displaying a temperament as fierce as Atsuko over who the winner was.

"Well, Atsu-chan always reached the clues first." She started and immediately put a finger on her sister's lips silencing her before she had the chance to cheer. Atsuko relaxed back into the couch and happily took another bite from a fish-shaped candy.

"But Mayu-Chan figured out a greater number of clues." Yuzu had paid great attention to the game and she had noticed that Mayu had figured out four clues out of seven.

"Yeah...that's true! I was just faster." Atsuko conceded, amiably as always and unwilling to claim underserved praises.

"So we won together, Atsu-chan!" Mayu declared cheerfully, her words brought a most radiant smile on Yuzu's face.

The child truly was a gem. Atsuko could only nod enthusiastically, wholly agreeing with her friend's sentiment.

"Yes! You make the best team together!" Yuzu reinforced the child's words with her own and leaned back to bask in her scavenger hunt success, but not before picking a few pieces of candy for herself.

She deserved it.

 **From the desk of the Chairwoman**

The remainder of Mei's work for that day had taken less time to sort through than she had expected and after leaving the academy, the traffic had been surprisingly favourable for her as well. It was surely a good omen. As she waited alone in the elevator, she permitted herself to let out a small smile as she contemplated that if she were so inclined, it would be a good day to take a detour to the local pachinko parlour.

Of course, Mei had no desire for such things and was simply thankful for having the opportunity to spend more time with Yuzu and the two girls that evening than she had been anticipating. A good omen indeed.

The door to the apartment was unlocked, as though her arrival had already been considered by her thoughtful lover.

"I'm home." Mei announced without changing the volume of her normal speaking voice. There was little need to as her entrance would never go unnoticed with Yuzu and Atsuko lurking.

"Nee-san!"

"Mei!"

"Oh! ...Kaichou-sama."

Mei froze in place as she bent over to remove her low-heeled shoes. She was greeted by the sight of Yuzu standing in the kitchen whilst Atsuko and Mayu sat at the dining table, their school books covering a large portion of its surface. Maintaining her eye for detail, Mei noted from the cover of an unopened textbook that the girls were working on their English homework - Atsuko's most challenging subject.

The two young girls were also sporting some interesting hairstyles - Certainly Yuzu's handiwork. Atsuko had some kind of samurai-style topknot while Mayu's was curled into an elaborate bun of sorts. Several locks of hair shot out straight from the bun, beautiful blond ringlets creating a most stylish picture, further enriched by the small braid that framed a side of her gorgeous face.

Her lover was not going to pass up on the opportunity to play with the hair of a natural blonde. Mei could only hope that Yuzu, ever the perfectionist, did not have Mayu waiting too long as she worked her magic.

"You're home early, Mei." Yuzu observed. "Dinner won't be for a little while yet, so go and get changed. You even have enough time for a shower if you want…"

Mei tilted her head and smiled at Yuzu, whose suggestions were unambiguously driven by a desire to have her relax after a particular long day in the office.

"It did not take Kaori and I as long as I had expected to prepare the report for the next board meeting." Mei remarked. "Still, I would like to put on something more comfortable."

Mei headed for the wardrobe in her bedroom. Wearing formal clothes was second nature to her, but even she had started to feel discomfort in her exquisitely-tailored suit as the day wore on. She quickly changed into a pair of casual black leggings and a long grey shirt, eager to return and observe the girls as they diligently went about their studies. It was only natural for the Chairwoman to take an interest in such things, after all.

As she was carefully folding her dress trousers, Mei heard a rhythmic knock on the bedroom door. Knowing that Yuzu would have just invited herself in and that Fairchild-san was very unlikely to do such a thing, that left only one possible source. Mei smiled to herself.

"Come on in, Atsuko." She called out after making sure that her shirt was hanging straight.

The door slowly swung inwards and Atsuko cautiously entered her sisters' inner sanctum before closing the door behind herself. Once she was certain that there would be no interruptions, Atsuko became a flash as she ran towards her Nee-san with outstretched arms, almost knocking her backwards onto the bed when she reached her and wrapped herself around her in a tight hug.

"Nee-san!" Atsuko excitedly called out as she buried her face in the loose-fitting shirt, dishevelling it in the process.

Mei placed one hand on Atsuko's shoulder blade while running the fingers of her other through the child's silky black hair. Every now and again, she found herself being caught off-guard by how similar she and Atsuko were; It was an undeniable fact that brought her great amounts of joy and pride.

Atsuko looked up and smiled sweetly at her sister, meeting her gorgeous purple eyes with her own.

"I read your letter, Nee-san." Atsuko whispered, suddenly becoming meek and shy.

Mei blushed. Atsuko's behaviour was far from surprising, yet she still found herself getting caught up in the moment as she would with Yuzu on a regular basis. These days, she made little attempt to hide such moments when they occurred.

To Mei, love was no longer a sign of weakness but an insurmountable proof of her very existence. The vulnerability she felt when considering that her emotional wellbeing was completely tied to the most important people in her life was something to be cherished, not feared.

"Thank you, Atsuko." Mei replied before pausing briefly. "...For the drawing."

"I knew you'd see it! That's why I drew it especially for you!" Atsuko replied, taking great pleasure in knowing that her plan had succeeded.

"Well, Atsuko, as the Chairwoman I must…" Mei stopped and found herself giggling as she failed to complete her usual excuse.

Atsuko soon joined in with the laughter, knowing the real words in her Nee-san's heart even before reading them in the letter. Still, it was a wonderful thing to be told them without reservation too. It was only fair that she returned the favour.

Making sure that her Nee-san's eyes were focused entirely on her, Atsuko drew a deep breath.

"I love you too, Nee-san!"

Unable to find the words to properly formulate a response, Mei fell down on one knee, intent on matching Atsuko's tight hold with one of her own, pledging herself to the child once again.

She feared that Atsuko would never truly know just how much she meant to her, despite the young Aihara's boundless enthusiasm. Mei vowed to remind Atsuko of it each and every day. Her sister deserved only the very best from her.

They held each other in relative silence and gradually, their ears soon picked up on the sizzling sound coming from the kitchen.

 **Three Lions**

Mei did not have a precise idea of how it happened. She only knew that she had all but been waltzed by her lover into sitting at the kitchen table with a freshly brewed cup of tea in her hand, after Yuzu had told her to relax while she made preparations for dinner.

She took a sip of her tea. Earl Grey? That was not in the pantry this morning.

Regardless, she was in the perfect position to observe Atsuko and Fairchild-san at work, which was something she had wished for. As the Chairwoman, it was only natural for her to be interested in her students' ability to cooperate and support each each other.

While her eyes remained fixated on the girls, her nose was taken captive by the wonderful scents originating from the stove as Yuzu busied herself with dinner. Mei avoided looking at her, if only because the sight of Yuzu in her cute little apron enticed reactions that would not be appropriate at the moment.

Fortunately, in front of her a most interesting spectacle was unfolding. It permitted her to ignore her partner's delectable shape and moves for the time being, but it was still not an easy task by any means.

Fairchild-san had been rendered rather timid by her presence at the start. She had kept her eyes on her books and only replied to Atsuko's questions with yes or no answers. Mei had almost resolved to vacate the place, but all too soon, Atsuko's questions could no longer be answered by using single words and the situation had resolved itself.

Fired by the will of helping her friend and satisfying her curiosity, Fairchild-san had gradually relaxed herself, finding her true rhythm while completely forgetting about Mei's presence. English was a subject she had great knowledge of and it was only natural for her to be at ease with it.

"...Father."

Mei's lips curled ever so slightly as Mayu read a English word that kept thwarting many Japanese students. Their native vocal apparatus had not developed around such sounds and so in order to be able to pronounce certain words, the organ had to be trained from scratch.

"Fa-ther." Mayu repeated, carefully emphasising the syllables apart in order to aid Atsuko. "Now you try, Atsu-chan!"

Mei took in the sight of Atsuko staring at the page with strict determination, an expression she had see numerous time on her own face.

"Fa—za" Her sister said while a red hue spread about her cheeks and ears.

"Yes!—But no!" Mayu proceeded to repeat the word again, carefully to spell out every sound. "Try again! I know you can do it, Atsu-chan!"

For as much as she loved catching on the many similarities she and Atsuko shared, Mei was ecstatic whenever she spotted a glimpse of Yuzu in the child, such as the sweet smile her sister had just offered her friend as a thank you for her help.

Atsuko did try to say the word again. Her second attempt proved to be only slightly better than the first. Her third was more of the same and so was forth. Nevertheless her determination did not waver.

Mei drank deeply from her cup of tea, using the gesture to hide the smile that had just softened her face. It was not a smile of mockery, of course, it was one of profound affection, but she was not willing to risk any misunderstanding.

"Father says this word is very hard for Japanese people." Mayu consoled her friend while shrugging her shoulders sympathetically.

Mayu's ability to read Atsuko impressed Mei, as she knew her sister was completely frustrated at the moment. Although, her Aihara pride would not permit for her frustration to show on her face.

"Atsuko." Mei called for her sister's attention. The child's eyes shifted on her the moment the first syllable of her name left her lips.

Those beautiful green eyes were looking at her expectantly, granting her a limitless amount of trust. Mei had pledged herself to those trustful eyes a long time ago.

"Try to repeat what you hear and not what you read." She purred her suggestion, curling up one corner of her mouth to draw an encouraging smile.

Atsuko's brow furrowed as she considered her sister's words. By her side, Mayu kept nodding eagerly, if she did because she shared Mei's winsome or only because she wished to show her admiration toward Kaichou-sama, Mei could not say.

It did not matter though as both options pleased her greatly.

"Okay, Nee-san." Atsuko gave her a determined nod and to Mei's pleased surprise, she went as far as closing the book before asking Mayu to repeat the word again.

"Father." Mayu repeated dutifully. A few moments passed and eventually Atsuko took her chance.

"Father." She said, finally hitting the right pronunciation. She smiled wildly when Mayu shook her excitedly, praising her success in a most enthusiastic way. She searched for Mei's eyes again and smiled sweetly at her sister upon meeting her gaze.

"English is quite a challenging language for Asians." Mei's elegant tilt gathered their utmost attention immediately.

"Fairchild-san is an invaluable resource, Atsuko." Atsuko nodded several times, eager to let her agreement with her sister's wise words be known. Mei shifted her eyes on Atsuko's little friend then.

The child was blushing lightly as she had expected. Mei did not know her well enough to read her expressions in depth but it seemed that apart from embarrassment, her words had also brought a delightful note of accomplishment in the child's big blue eyes. It was a note well deserving of being played again.

"Please, do continue to help my sister, Fairchild-san." Mei willed a measure of warmth to color her voice while speaking her request, something rather easy when Atsuko was involved. She concluded her plea with a slight bow of her head.

Fairchild-san grew even the more adorable when, predictably, her blush shifted from dark pink to scarlet. It was such an intense color that even her beautiful freckles seemed to light up. Mei knew what her statement would have caused the child but she thought it necessary. It was only fair to let her know that her friendship toward her sister was greatly appreciated.

"Of course, Kaichou-sama." The reply and especially the clear way it had been worded had surprised Mei. She settled her intense purple eyes on the child and was immensely pleased to see her hold her gaze steadily.

"I will always help, Atsu-Chan." She concluded, unable to keep herself from smiling any longer.

Mei allowed her lips to curl up as well. It was the least she could do for someone that was such a good friend to her beloved sister. Her smile almost turned into a gasp when Yuzu materialized next her, as if appearing out of thin air, and drew her into an energetic one armed hug. Fortunately, Mei had grown accustomed to her partner's sudden moves and managed to keep her cup of tea from spilling by deftly moving it around with gyroscopic precision.

"With Mayu-chan by your side, you're sure to conquer English in no time, Atsu-chan!" Yuzu declared boldly before flashing her customary peace sign toward the girls. Mei tilted her head back and looked at her partner expectantly, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow for good measure.

"But only if you study hard!" Yuzu was quick to add after taking notice of Mei's gaze.

 **Heaven's kitchen**

Dinner had proved to be a loud and joyous affair. For once, Mei had the pleasure of sharing the table with someone that shared her calm, mild-mannered way of eating. Fairchild-san, just as Mei did, had a most elegant way of consuming her food.

The contrast with the other two table occupants was more than vivid as Yuzu and Atsuko could only be described as voracious in comparison. While looking at them consume their dinner so enthusiastically reinforced her own appetite, Mei could not help but worry as eating with such fervor was surely far from healthy.

"How is it?" Yuzu asked, holding the beginning of a smile between her lips. She looked an absolute treat in her oversized jumper, its large collar showing off her fine collarbone and slim shoulder ever so invitingly as she rested her chin on her joined hands.

As far as Mei was concerned, there was not a single piece of clothing her love would not look appealing in, but she had to admit that she had weak spots for the areas her current attire displayed. It likely was not an accidental wardrobe decision on Yuzu's part either.

Mei took her time, finishing chewing her food and taking a sip of water before replying. Yuzu had the gift of turning even the most simple dish, like miso soup, into something exquisite and rich.

"I quite love the strong note of ginger, Yuzu." Mei replied and immediately surprised herself by calling for Atsuko and Mayu to join the conversation.

"Atsuko, Fairchild-san, how are you enjoying dinner?"

Atsuko turned to her while holding a huge tempura shrimp between her chopsticks and halfway to her mouth. She had been about to take a bite out of it and her mouth was still hanging open when Mei called her to attention. Mei felt a giggle raise to her lips at the adorable sight and allowed it to spill over, knowing that its sound would all but delight the woman sitting by her side.

"Yuzu-nee's food is the best. Always." Atsuko declared before snapping her shrimp it in half with a clean cut bite. Her voice broke no argument. When it came to food, not even her Mama was as good as Yuzu-nee.

The sound of Yuzu chuckling self-deprecatingly followed suit. Her partner's reaction did not surprise Mei and she did not need to look to know that her love was blushing slightly while rubbing the back of her neck.

She set her eyes on Fairchild-san then and watched in eager curiosity as the child swallowed her food, placed her chopsticks down and cleaned her mouth, readying herself to reply.

"Yuzu-san's food is—." She paused seemingly searching for the most appropriate word to describe Yuzu's culinary prowess. "Delicious! It's truly is!"

Yuzu's blush darkened slightly at their guest's words. It was an endearing sight seeing her partner blush so easily, even under well-deserved praise.

Her easy coloring was not due to the praising itself though. It was almost certainly caused by the pride that Yuzu felt on having crafted the perfect day for her little samurai. Pride never failed to turn her love's smile into a shy one because it collided with her rather humble nature. It was a most endearing sight and Mei was determined to indulge her eyes for as long as possible.

She was not given very long as without warning, Yuzu sprung onto her feet and disappeared from Mei's line of sight.

She skipped toward the fridge, opened it and reappeared a moment later with a most elaborate plate of sashimi in her hands and a dazzling smile in her face. Mei felt her mouth water at the sight, she had not expected to be served her favorite dish.

Yuzu placed the plate on the table among Atsuko's cheerful cheers and the gentle sound of Fairchild-san clapping her hands elegantly. Mei felt her love's eyes on her, so intense was the feeling that it felt as being caressed would.

She turned around and was met with Yuzu's love-filled eyes. Her partner's loving gaze was coupled with a mischievous expression as Yuzu sported a cheeky smirk on her lips. It was quite the captivating combination.

"For the bath, my love." Yuzu purred after leaning down to place a most delicate kiss her cheek.

Mei felt her face and cheeks heat up and she knew she too had turned a most unflattering shade of rouge. The fact was of little consequence though, for when she fixed her eyes on the appetizing plate she was holding, a secret smile formed between her lips.

Atsuko and Fairchild-san's amused giggling filled her with bemused warmth rather than causing her embarrassment. She simply allowed herself to bask in in the moment - A moment that all but reminded her of how much she was cherished.

After they had all but cleaned each and every plate that had been presented to them, Yuzu sprung onto her feet once again. In spite of her lack of sleep she was all but electric. It did not surprise Mei in the least as Yuzu was in her natural element at the moment.

"Alright!" She announced the room with her usual energy. "Girls, close your eyes please!"

Atsuko and Mayu looked at each other, sharing a giggle of anticipation before heeding Yuzu's words and closing their eyes.

"Mei...you too!" Yuzu urged her lover, placing a finger on the top of her nose for good measure. Mei entertained the thought of snapping her teeth at the impertinent index but thought better of it and followed Yuzu's instructions in closing her eyes.

A few seconds passed while fumbling could be heard around the kitchen area.

"You can open now!"

Even Mei's mouth fell open at the sight of Yuzu's masterpiece and for a moment she and Atsuko shared identical expressions.

"Ta-da!"

Of course. Yuzu had one more trick up her sleeve: The icing on the cake in form of, well, a cake. A shortcake to be exact. It was a masterfully constructed tower of fluffy layers separated by generous amounts of strawberries and cream.

Mei collected herself quickly and stole a look at her partner, who was now rubbing the back of her neck while blushing ever so slightly. It was a predictable reaction, for unlike Mei, the children had not collected themselves but had started clapping their hands in what seemed a neverending thunderous applause.

"Yuzu-nee, you're the best!" Atsuko declared before leaving her seat to wrap her arms around her sister's waist for a most deserved hug. She held onto her as tightly as she could and beamed up at her while resting her chin on Yuzu's waist.

"Hehehehe, well…" Yuzu bent down slightly to place a kiss on the child's forehead and rested a hand on her slim shoulder. "It was only fair to prepare something that Mayu-chan might have had back home."

Her words had Mayu blush furiously. Yuzu's affection toward the child was so sincere that it was impossible to not feel flattered by it. Mei watched in bemusement as their little guest vacated her seat and took a step away from the table before thanking Yuzu with a deep bow.

Mei had to wonder if she too looked as cute as Fairchild-san while performing such polite gestures.

 **Say my Name**

After ordering Yuzu to join the children in front of the television and relax herself, Mei had taken care of cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes. Her earlier return had left her with the need to go through her reports again though and once she had completed her chores, she took full possession of the table.

She wished that she had been able to be of help to her partner in more significant ways. Cleaning after dinner was a meager contribution, yet it could not have been helped as it had been a pivotal day at work. Still, Yuzu should have rested more than she did. A lot more. Instead, she had given her all to make sure that Atsuko and Mayu had the best day possible.

Mei had learned to never expect anything less from her partner when her loved ones were concerned. Yuzu never did anything entirely out of a sense of obligation; she was a most selfless person and her need to follow her heart was absolute.

In truth, Mei was absolutely grateful to her lover for being such an excellent host when children were concerned as Mei would have been lost in her place. She planned to make herself available for the next time though. After today, she felt she was no longer a lost cause.

Truthfully, this day had proven to be a rather surprising one from the very start. She had received a splendid gift, had returned it in kind and she had finally gotten to know her sister's best friend. She had to admit that the girl had impressed her with her polite yet assertive personality and agile mind. Atsuko could not have made a better friend.

With a sigh, Mei turned her attention back to the report she had been reading: a proposal on how to implement international mobility among students and teachers. Her goal was to start a program aimed to facilitate cultural exchanges with students and teachers from foreign countries. It was an ambitious project, but it was also something she had been considering since the very beginning of her career.

A yelp performed by three different voices robbed her report of her attention once again. From her position, she could see the top of Yuzu's golden head while Atsuko and Mayu were hidden from her eyes. She could see the screen perfectly though and she took in the sight of it with a measure of longing. She was quite fond of the film and her favorite scene was fast approaching.

Without thinking, Mei stood up and swiftly made her way toward the couch. She fell beside Yuzu, sitting so close to her partner that their bodies were firmly pressed together. She had moved on a whim, almost without realizing, as though her body knew to follow her instinct without waiting for her mind to give permission, as such permission might never come.

From the corner of her eyes she caught Yuzu's surprised expression, she kept her eyes trained on the screen though and replied to her partner's puzzlement by wrapping her left arm around her.

She stole a proper look at Yuzu then, enjoying the happy yet incredulous smile that had taken hold of her beautiful face. Her partner had become used to her quirks over the years and yet it pleased Mei a great deal to see that she could still surprise her.

Yuzu shook her head in wonder and returned her attention to the screen with a smile on her face, enjoying the feeling of having Mei resting against her side and wrapped around her arm as much as Mei was enjoying the warmth of her partner's closeness.

Suddenly, the screen was filled with a giant pink explosion that had the children and Yuzu squeal in unison. Atsuko and Yuzu had seen this film several times, yet they still followed it with bated breath. Mei had to admit that its charm remained untouched no matter the numerous viewings.

In the end, it was a story about a very unlikely friendship saving a broken girl. It was a tale Mei was intimately familiar with. She kept her eyes trained on the screen until it was finally time for her favorite scene to play.

As it always happened Yuzu and Atsuko started cheering for the blonde girl with the sad but beautiful eyes to say the name of her friend. Soon Mayu's voice joined theirs and Mei found herself chanting along with the trio, albeit only in her mind.

When the name was finally spoken, Yuzu and Atsuko shot to their feet, both enacting what had become their victory dance, an adorable spectacle Mei would never tire to see.

"—-next time Mayu-chan comes over we're gonna watch the sequel!" Yuzu announced to the now light-filled room while turning the television off. Her suggestion perplexed Mei as she had seen the second film and feared it to be a little too intense for such a young audience. Then again, she had thought the same of the first one.

"Alright ladies!" Yuzu called the pair attention and knelt in front of them to playfully poke cute giggles out of the smiling children. "...I'm going to run you a bath now."

Both Mayu and Atsuko beamed at the idea although they both knew that taking a bath was a step away from going to bed. Yuzu knew the children had already experienced a long day but were still feeling quite electric. It would not be easy to get them to fall asleep, unless...

"...Mei would you read to them?"

"Yes!" As expected Atsuko agreed enthusiastically with her oldest sister's request, yet she did not miss the mild look of reluctance that was suddenly filling her older sister's purple eyes. She walked to her and put a hand on her knee, a gesture of comfort she had seen her Yuzu-nee offer countless times.

"...It's all right if you're too tired, Nee-san." She reassured sweetly, knowing how reserved her sister could be.

"Not at all, Atsuko." Atsuko was surprised by her sister's words as much as she was surprised by the easy smile that had appeared on her face. "I would love to read to you and Fairchild-san. I might also have a short English story to read you."

"Yes!" Unable to contain herself, Atsuko threw her arms around her sister's neck and kissed her cheek delicately. She made the hug a quick but satisfying one and upon pulling back, she was pleased to see that her sister's smile had grew even wider.

A smile had appeared on Mayu's lips as well. The day had been simply fantastic and if she had admired Atsuko's sisters before, she was all but smitten with them now. Atsu-chan had been right, Mayu had to admit. Kaichou-sama was different from Yuzu-san but she was just as cool. She was also kind, fair and very intelligent. She was also a bit shy, a realization that had surprised Mayu at first, though she had found Kaichou-sama's shyness to be incredibly cute. She had even spotted Kaichou-sama blushing a few times today. More than a few times actually.

As of now Yuzu-san and Kaichou-sama were standing by the kitchen table, quite closely to each other. Mayu could not tell what Yuzu-san was saying but her expression was a most apologetic one. Kaichou-sama stopped her mid-sentence by putting a hand on her cheek and holding it there in a gentle caress. She shook her head gently and said something that caused Yuzu-san to smile - and what a smile that was!

Yuzu-san's smile was as bright as Atsu-chan's was.

At first, it had surprised Mayu to learn the two were a couple. They were so completely different from each other that it was hard to imagine them together, but then so were her parents! Her father and her mother were as different as night and day and yet they got along wonderfully to the point that it was impossible to imagine them without each other. It was becoming hard to imagine Yuzu-san and Kaichou-sama away from each other as well.

Father had told her that Japan was not as accepting as Britain was when love was concerned, but he also told her that sooner or later things, were bound to change. Father was rarely wrong.

...Unless you asked mother, of course.

 **Lullaby**

The silence that had fallen over the house once Atsuko and Mayu had gone to bed felt surreal, especially when coupled with the dimly-lit room. Yuzu had opted to turn all of the lights off except for the ones in the kitchen, as their glow provided a modicum of illumination for the living space as well.

She sat on the couch in a rather neat position for once while going through her tablet, examining her schedule for the night. She would have to leave in about an hour, but had decided to wait for Mei to finish her reading session with the children before disappearing to get dressed.

A very eventful shift awaited her as tonight, the final preparations for the food festival were to be made. It was going to be a tiring yet electrifying experience. One of the things Yuzu loved the most about her job was the wonderful energy created by a great number of people coming together for a single purpose. It was a beautiful concert and if there was a conductor, then it had to be her.

Tonight, they would finally be able to set up the food stands. The crew she had employed last year had not been working together for long and because of that, there had been numerous mishaps, to the point that had to enlist her mother's help to find a last-minute replacement.

This year, her mother had provided her with a few names from the start. As expected, the crew her mother had recommended had proved to have high standard of efficiency. More than that, they had been quite willing to try out her most creative suggestions: They had been able to recreate a zen garden indoors, complete with flowing water.

She had designed the fair layout with the assistance of her team and was looking forward to seeing their vision come to life. Then there was the lighting, having each section illuminated in different tones was surely going to create a suggestive ambiance as they color shifted along with the music accompanying them.

It was also today that they would finally get to see and install the various wall murals that local artists had been commissioned to produce for the event. They were going to be spectacular, with Kaori-san providing her with the contact details of some very talented artists from around Tokyo.

Yuzu mentally prepared herself for the big push. By the end of the evening, months of planning and coordination would finally start to pay dividends and she was greatly anticipating what was sure to be another successful project. She was even planning on attending as a patron, with Mei and Atsuko in tow, of course.

A sudden click surprised her and the room was immediately flooded with light. She raised her head and turned toward the door expecting to see Mei and was surprised by the sight of both Mei and Atsuko walking into the room. Atsuko was holding tightly onto her sister's hand and Mei was carrying one of the many books dwelling in the child's room.

Atsuko was walking as close as possible to Mei, so much so that Mei had to hold their joined hands against her hip. There was a rather kitten-like quality to the way Atsuko was behaving, going as far as rubbing her head against Mei's arm. It didn't surprise Yuzu at all as the reason behind her mood was quite easy to guess.

"Mayu-chan's resistance to the spell of Kaichou-sama's voice must be low." Yuzu noted while setting the tablet on the table. She leaned back into the sofa and draped her right arm over its back to welcome her dark-haired girls onto it.

"Fairchild-san was quite tired, Yuzu. She had a full day. We all did." She said while looking at her love meaningfully, willing her appreciation for the day Yuzu had crafted to show in her eyes.

Her message was fully received, as proven by the twin splotches of red blossoming on her partner's cheeks. Mei then took a seat by Yuzu's side, gracefully as always, and leaned over to put the book she was carrying on the table.

She was not surprised when Atsuko climbed into her lap, grabbing at her loose fitting shirt and burrowing deeply into her chest. She welcomed her sister into her embrace by resting the whole length of her hand against her small back - A gesture that never failed to provide a great measure of comfort to the both of them.

They had read a short story in English which had left her sister hungry for more, inflaming her wish to understand the language. Atsuko's desire was an honest and passionate one and Mei had already devised a plan to incorporate some English into their reading sessions.

Her goal was to get Atsuko used to the phonetics of the language and most importantly, she wished for her sister to start learning a few words in the process while getting familiar with the general structure. It was not going to be easy, but Atsuko has proven to be a quick learner again and again.

By the time they had moved to read in Japanese, Fairchild-san had already fallen asleep, leaving a wide awake Atsuko behind.

As Atsuko settled herself into her lap, Mei took notice of Yuzu's appearance. She had gathered her hair into a high ponytail, leaving delightful wisps of hair to frame her gorgeous face and on top of that, she had put her red rimmed reading glasses on. It was a look that Mei had a hard time resisting as the glasses felt so casually elegant over her lover's fine and delicate features.

Yuzu must have read her mind because she leaned in to steal a quick peck from her lips just before turning her attention fully on their sister.

"And what about you? Aren't you tired, sweetheart?" Yuzu smiled sweetly at the child, leaning forward to gently thread her fingers through Atsuko's silky dark locks.

As an answer, Atsuko shook her head and sighed in contentment, greatly enjoying the attentions she was receiving.

"She would love to read some more, Yuzu." In truth, Atsuko was showing no inclination to read at the moment, preferring to bask in her sisters' affection.

It had been rather easy to figure out what had caused her to fall under such a kitten-like trance, but Mei had no intention of spelling it out. Yuzu did not share her disposition though.

"...someone doesn't like sharing her Nee-san, I see." Her love said playfully. Even though, her voice held no teasing intent, Atsuko could not help but blush.

"She is not used to it, Yuzu." Mei looked at the child and allowed her lips to draw a sweet smile. She felt the need to intercede for her sister, if only because she did not mind sharing a quiet moment with her girls after such an eventful day.

"I am not used to it, Yuzu-nee." Atsuko repeated her sister's words dutifully, before smiling adorably at Mei.

Her antics filled Yuzu's eyes with affection. She let her fingers run all the way through her sister's hair and once her hand was free, she used it to cup Atsuko's face in a gentle caress.

"Still—" She smiled brightly at the child, quite enjoying the cute pout that has appeared on her face.

The pout prompted Yuzu to drop her hand from the child's cheek to her shoulder, where she managed to tickle a giggle out of her. The youngest Aihara squirmed adorably, trying to avoid her teasing by burrowing further into Mei.

"You had lots of fun today, little samurai. Didn't you?" There was no real need for such a question as Atsuko had a most fantastic day, perhaps one of the best she ever had in her young life. Mei understood Yuzu's need to hear it from the child though.

"Sure did!" Atsuko almost shouted one of Yuzu's usual expressions while springing into a straight sitting position.

Mei had but a split second to move her head out of the way and avoid being hit in the chin by the Atsuko's head. Fortunately, she had good reflexes and had grown accustomed to the child's sudden moves. Atsuko grabbed at Yuzu's arm with both of her hands and shook it enthusiastically. She suddenly felt electric in Mei's lap, unable as she was to contain her surge of happiness.

"Shhhh!" Yuzu urged her to quiet down by putting a delicate finger on her lips, yet she was unable to stifle a delighted laugh herself. "Mayu-chan might not be as heavy a sleeper as we are, Atsu-chan!"

"Oh… sorry." Atsuko frowned in worry and looked around while blushing once again. Her embarrassment was short-lived though as she could not contain her enthusiasm for long.

When no indication of Mayu-chan being awakened could be heard, she leaned toward Yuzu and started again, albeit careful to keep her voice on the low side.

"Yes! I had lots and lots of fun! The treasure hunt was the best!"

 _Treasure hunt?_

Mei's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she had yet to be told of today's activities in the specifics. A treasure hunt, though? She wondered if Yuzu had managed to get at least a couple hours worth of sleep. It was a curiosity better left unsatisfied. Her partner must have read her mind, for she offered her a quick apologetic shrug before beaming at their sister.

Mei could only reply by raising an eyebrow once again. There was little to be done about that now, and the smiles Atsuko and Yuzu were sharing with each other were too dazzling and precious for Mei to voice any protest.

Besides, she was quite aware that Yuzu had also the time of her life today and could not be happier. Her happiness was most certainly silencing her tiredness.

"Just the treasure hunt, Atsu-chan?" Yuzu asked, while putting up a good show by retreating into herself and pouting playfully. As expected, her behavior prompted an immediate reaction from Atsuko.

The child squealed and scampered over to her as a clumsy puppy would. She threw her arms around her oldest sister in a most energetic hug, taking advantage of Yuzu's loose shirt by grabbing fistfuls of it.

"No way!" She informed her sister excitedly yet mindful to keep her voice down. "Everything was so awesome! Everything! The hair and the movie and the dinner and the cake—" She paused to take a breath then before continuing with unabated energy. "And the reading and English and the bath and even the car ride… Everything, Yuzu-nee!"

Yuzu listened to the child's enthusiastic list with an adoring smile on her lips and a rapt expression on her face. The joy she felt at Atsuko's happiness was absolute. She would not have missed the day for anything in the world

Mei fully relaxed into the plushness of the couch while sighing in contentment. She could hold the image of Yuzu and Atsuko interacting with each other in her eyes for hours on end. They related to each other with an ease and honesty that mesmerized Mei. Their interactions had an exquisite human quality that could not be found anywhere else in nature.

Mei was aware that the love she felt for Yuzu and Atsuko had a primal quality to it. It was an exquisitely visceral feeling and it prompted her to keep them safe and happy. Mei relied on her mind to do that; She would always be a cerebral person and there was no reason to change her nature, at least not according to Yuzu.

Still, every now and then, allowing her instincts to take control felt wonderful. Around Yuzu and Atsuko, she had been able to savour the beauty of living in the moment. She could only allow herself such luxuries because she knew her heart to be safe around her girls.

"Then we should have Mayu-chan over more often. What do you say, little samurai?" Yuzu asked while tightening the hold she had around Atsuko and shifting her around so that she would be looking towards Mei.

"Yes, please! Mayu-chan is awesome, Yuzu-nee!" Atsuko was more than eager to have her friend come back. The happy sparkle of anticipation in her eyes was mesmerizing and she looked as if she had just been given the world.

"Yup! She sure is, little samurai. You made a great friend." Yuzu agreed while a chuckle parted her lips. She moved to nuzzle Atsuko's cheek with her nose, only to stop and kiss her temple, as always unable to keep still.

Mei would hold Atsuko in a most tight and firm embrace that provided the child with a great level of security. Yuzu, on the other hand, had the constant need to show her affection. She always found herself lavishing kisses on the child or stroking her back or rubbing her cheek against her head.

"Mayu-chan can come back anytime. Right Mei?"

"Absolutely. She is most welcome. You have made an excellent friend Atsuko." Mei found herself agreeing with her love as easily as ever. She had grown quite fond of Fairchild-san herself and she would not have minded having her around more often.

A dash of rouge painted Atsuko's cheeks then, as she looked at her sisters in pure and simple adoration. She feared that she would never be able to let these two women know what they meant to her. In some ways, they were her whole world.

"Yuzu-nee… Nee-san…" She started in a resolute voice. "...thank you."

She basked in her sisters' affection as they looked at her with with love-filled eyes, until the urge to be held became too strong and she snuggled into Yuzu's shoulder, knowing that her sister's familiar warmth would always welcome her. Hugs were never too tight or too close for Atsuko, a trait she shared with her sisters.

Yuzu had been worried as much as Mei had been over Atsuko's inability to make friends. Atsuko lived a very privileged life among a family that had always respected her needs and opinion. She had little need to stand up for herself or assert herself in an environment where she was always treated as an equal. She was not used to conflict and as a result, she had spent her infancy mostly keeping to herself.

Granted, Atsuko would not stand still if she were to see someone else in trouble and the way of the samurai called for her to intervene when faced with injustice. Yet, when it came to herself, Atsuko would fall into a spell of shyness more often than not.

Her mother had not seemed to be all too concerned about the situation, wisely believing that Atsuko would make friends when she met the right ones. As it was always the case, Mother had been right and speaking of her—

"Mama is taking Mayu-chan and I somewhere tomorrow." Atsuko said in her own loose interpretation of a whisper. She looked at Yuzu meaningfully while her hands maintained a strong hold of her loose-fitting jumper.

Her voice dropped even further when she leaned over to her sister with a conspiratorial look on her face.

"It's a secret though and Mama won't tell. Do you know where she is taking us, Yuzu-nee?"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait and see, Atsu-chan." Yuzu replied, employing a whisper her own for good measure. "Mama is good at keeping secrets, sweetheart."

Mei could only nod, as it was truly impossible to get anything out of Mother if she put her mind to it. Not even an inordinate amount of Sapporo would have her spill her secrets.

"Will you be home when we get back?" By the muted tone the child had used, it was clear that she already knew which answer she was more likely to get.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Yuzu sighed, a note of regret coloring her voice. Even though the event she had been working on had her fairly excited, she hated being away from her family. It was never enough.

She kissed her sister's temple for comfort and rested her lips on the spot while gathering Atsuko in a tight hug. Atsuko burrowed into the embrace and sighed happily when Yuzu started to rock the both of them back and forth, a maneuver providing great comfort to both which was also a way to have Atsuko calm down for the night.

"I'll see you on Monday's afternoon for sure, little samurai." Yuzu said in a love-filled voice, while rubbing her cheek against the child's. She thought wiser to not tell the child of her plan of taking her and her sister to the fair on Sunday. In case she could not make it. "I will call to wish you goodnight both tomorrow and on Sunday."

Atsuko would sleep with her mother on Saturday nights and wake up rather late, by then Yuzu would be gone once again only to come back way past Atsuko's bedtime on Sunday. It could not be helped, the child had her own schedule and it was far important to maintain that, Yuzu had reasoned.

Yuzu was startled when Atsuko pulled back from her by springing into a straight position. She had missed her Yuzu-nee a great deal these past few weeks. She would really love to see her sooner than Monday afternoon and as good as phone calls from Yuzu-nee were, they were a poor substitute for her presence. Still she would be able to see her smile!

Atsuko knew that work was as important as school and that all her family members had occupations they loved dearly. Mama had told her that it was a great blessing to find a work one had a passion for. It was one of the reasons that Atsuko knew, that she could only be a samurai.

Although, the school…

She pushed the thought out of her mind and caught her Nee-san looking intensely at her with her gorgeous purple eyes. It was clear that Nee-san was trying to tell her something by the way she kept looking at her.

...but of course! It only took Atsuko a second to realize what her Nee-san was suggesting her.

She turned toward her Yuzu-nee; Her oldest sister was searching her eyes with a questioning little smile on her face. Once their eyes met, verdant green to verdant green, Atsuko gave her the proudest and brightest smile she could muster. Then she took a deep breath:

"Do your best, Yuzu-nee." She repeated a sentence she was quite familiar with and made sure for each word to play strong notes of pride, encouragement and affection.

"Thank you for your hard work, Yuzu-nee!"

The expression that conquered Yuzu-nee's face at her words made her blush profusely. Her oldest sister was wearing all the love she had for her on her face - and it was a limitless

amount of love! She pressed a quick kiss on Yuzu's cheek and threw her arms around her neck, hugging her as tightly as she could seemed a great solution.

Hugs for her sisters were never too tight or too close. They were just like her in this regard. Above Atsuko's head, Mei's eyes found Yuzu's eyes immediately, it did not surprise her to see that her beloved Yuzu had teared up.

Recognition from her family was precious to her and receiving it never failed to touch her deeply. Atsuko's words had been so honest and laden with a love so profound that resisting would have been impossible, as impossible as resisting the temptation of joining her girls seemed to be. She satisfied it by placing her hand on Yuzu's arm as it curled around Atsuko. Yuzu wasted no time and immediately lowered her lips to rest on her fingers.

Mei felt a smile conquer her face. she felt connected to Yuzu and Atsuko as if they were one. It was where she belonged.

A low rustling sound confirmed to her that Yuzu and Atsuko were drawing even closer together with Atsuko adjusting herself for sleep. Her lover was beginning to become pressed for time as she needed to change her clothes and put on her make-up before heading off to work, but Mei dared not intervene. This moment was worth being late.

Right on cue, Yuzu began humming a soft and beautiful melody to help Atsuko drift off to the world of Hypnos. It was one that Mei knew well as Ume used the exact same tune when singing her youngest daughter off to sleep. She did not need to ask to know that Yuzu would have received the exact same treatment as a child.

It was in times like these that she understood why Yuzu was so keen to take lots of pictures of seemingly inane events. As though sensing her gaze, Yuzu tilted her head towards Mei and placed a finger on her lips as her song became quieter. Mei peered over and sure enough, Atsuko's eyes were almost completely closed as she fell into a deep slumber while clinging on to her Yuzu-nee like she would cling on to her oversized white teddy bear, Selene.

Yuzu's smile grew wider as the sound of her singing was replaced by Atsuko cooing as she slept. Her mother had taught her well.

 **I Saw a Place**

Mei had no trouble admitting that her behavior held little logic. Once Yuzu left, she had brewed herself some tea, returned to the couch and drank slowly by herself. What remained of her tea was cold by now as that had happened hours ago.

It had been worth it though.

That was her only thought when a thrill of anticipation captured her whole as the sound of the key turning in the lock tickled her ears. The sound of the door clicking open soon followed, leading to a few moments of silence that were soon broken by the whispered sound of rustling clothes and by the clinking thrill of metal against metal as the keys were put back into the purse.

Her lips relaxed into a soft smile, one that shaped her features in gentleness, the moment a hummed song drifted about the otherwise silent house. Mei recognized the tune to be one from the mobile game Atsuko and Yuzu loved playing. It was one of the catchier numbers, Mei had to admit. No matter the time, her love always seemed to have a song on her lips.

The thud of shoes being placed on the floor marked the end of the performance. On a whim, Mei smoothed down her shirt and pants and ran her hands through her hair a couple of times before shaking her head to have her locks fall softly on her shoulders.

The room was exactly as it had been when Yuzu had left, still dimly lit by the kitchen lights and basking in a calming domestic atmosphere.

"Mei…?" She had elected to have her partner find her on the couch with an open book in her hands. It was quite the familiar sight and a rather plausible scenario.

"You're still awake?" Yuzu asked redundantly. Her voice was lower than usually and playing some captivating husky notes, probably the result of spending the last few hours constantly talking.

Mei tilted her head and truly considered her options. She could declare that she had spent the last few hours reading and she knew that Yuzu would let her get away with the lie. Yuzu never pushed Mei to speak the feelings behind her actions, not any more. There was no longer a need.

Mei felt herself hesitating as the sight of her love was a precious one and her lips remained still. Yuzu was dressed as impeccably as ever. She wore a pair of tight dark trousers and Mei's eyes were particularly fond of the beautiful azure blazer held in place by a high belt that highlighted the trimness of her figure.

Her make-up was impeccable as well, as was always the case. Her hair was down for once, a look Mei appreciated particularly as she loved the ways Yuzu's golden locks curled about her lover's shapely shoulders and back.

It was not Yuzu's fashionably perfect appearance that gave her pause though. It was her face. Mei had studied Yuzu's features for many hours and she still found herself mesmerized by them on a regular basis. Perhaps it was because their charm did not dwell in their most delectable shapes as much as it did in the spur of the moment.

Yuzu's expressions coupled with her honest eyes could not be aptly described. They had to be seen. Only then would one be able to truly experience the limitless fascination Mei was feeling at the time.

A beautiful note of wonder had appeared in her lover's verdant eyes as she tried to decipher the situation and an incredulous smile of happiness had conquered her face. It was a smile Mei could never resist as it had a peculiar innocent quality of curiosity to it. She simply adored it. It was a smile she would never be able to mimic. She resolved to put the book down at once and turned her intense purple eyes on her love.

"I was waiting for you, Yuzu." She took in the sight of Yuzu's beautiful eyes widening at her simple words and fully committed the image to memory.

"It's four in the morning, Mei" Yuzu chuckled, her voice held too much joy for her words to serve as a serious reprimand.

"...I am aware, Yuzu." Mei's reply was followed by a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders. If she had known how to laugh at herself, she would have.

She stood without warning and swiftly covered the distance that separated her from Yuzu. Once her partner was within reach, Mei gathered her into a tight embrace, willing their bodies as close as possible.

"Welcome home, Yuzu." She allowed her voice to play its warmest notes and charged her words with an infinite amount of gratitude for the woman that had given her the strength to finally live her life. It was a tone meant for Yuzu alone.

Yuzu had returned her hug with the same fervor and she felt Yuzu's body shook delicately as a cheerful laugh fell from her lips. Mei heard it close to her ear, such a beautiful delicate vibration that enticed her to no end.

"I am home, Mei:" She gave her the customary answer and followed it by kissing her neck softly. It was a gesture meant to convey affection rather than entice desire.

They stood together for a few long minutes, sharing each other's warmth and filling their senses with nothing but themselves. Only the low sound of rustling clothes could be heard as they tightened her arms around each other.

Yuzu broke the embrace at last. She stepped back and captured Mei's hand, intent on leading her towards the armchair. A strong giddy quality was behind her every move as she sat down and pulled Mei to seat herself beside her.

Mei gave her partner a wide-eyed look but could not stop a smile from appearing on her lips as she fell after Yuzu with an unusual lack of grace.

Yuzu's sudden bursts of cheerfulness were a common occurrence, yet Mei could glimpse something more in the emerald depths of her eyes. She found a perfect seat by bringing up her legs and setting them across Yuzu's lap and over the couch's arm. Her partner's hand found her hipbone immediately, pulling her even closer. Mei draped one arm around Yuzu's shoulder in what she would declare the best possible way to share an armchair.

"I saw a place on my way to work…" Yuzu's hand left her hip and moved to push a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She kept her hand there as her touch became a gentle caress. She was looking at Mei with expectant eyes.

"A… place?" Mei wondered in genuine curiosity while brushing her love's fringe away from her eyes. Gestures of absent-minded affection as this one had become the norm between them.

"Yes… I could not see much of it but it has a big garden." Mei's eyes widened in understanding as her love's words finally revealed their meaning.

"I took a picture though…" Yuzu squirmed about, managing to fish her phone from her coat in a pure display of dexterity. "...There."

"All I see is a blur, Yuzu." Mei squinted her eyes as much as possible yet the image remained undefined.

"Sorry, I tried to take it from my car. I did the best I could while driving away." Yuzu explained. "-Don't worry though, there was no one else around."

"...you can retrieve the location through the picture. Correct?" Mei speculated, technology was still somewhat of a mystery to her but she had been getting some tips and tidbits from Kaori-san as of late. She had even been considering the purchase of a laptop or tablet for personal use.

"Yes!" Yuzu cheered while mindful to keep her voice on the low side.

"We should be able to look it up online then, once we have the time of course." Mei's suggestion was met with enthusiastic nods and a smile so bright that the room no longer felt dim.

Their lips met in a lazy kiss that lasted for more than a few moments. They parted, resting their foreheads together and sharing the same air, until Yuzu pulled back with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mei. I know things are less than ideal at the moment." Yuzu apologised in between yawns, a result of a fourth night of work in a row.

"You do not need to apologise, Yuzu." Mei remarked in her typically dry tone before turning to catch her lover's eye. "Your clients have a deadline, I do not."

Mei had decided long ago that she would surprise Yuzu by joining her today. She had told Yuzu that she was going to spend her solitary saturday by herself at the Academy, a simple misdirection, yet one Yuzu would not doubt.

Even though Yuzu would have to be working for the majority of the time, Mei was confident they would be able to share a few moments by themselves. Yuzu would have to stop to eat and drink every now and then and Mei would be more than happy to see to her love's needs.

To be honest, her eyes would never get tired of admiring her partner at work. She would follow her every move as she walked around, now entertaining the guest, now directing the staff, now exchanging whole conversations with Mizusawa with a few looks. Their closeness had only increased after high school, a silver lining of the inevitable misalignment of schedules that meant Yuzu could no longer spend every free hour she possessed with her friends. Getting older had its positives and its negatives.

Still, the old childhood friends had still grown to become a formidable team. Mizusawa's abrasive personality still irked Mei on occasion, but her affection for Yuzu was strong and honest. In truth, Mei could not have wished for her love to have a better friend.

She also loved to just take in the sight of her love simply standing about people, and the food festival was a perfect occasion to indulge herself in what had become a favorite game of hers.

She would lose sight of Yuzu, on purpose, only for her senses to determine her location anew. It would not take long for her to find her. To Mei's eyes, the figure of Yuzu was as effulgent as the Sun and her eyes would spot her immediately, no matter how many people she had around. Her ears would be able to bypass all voices and pick on Yuzu's cheerful one as soon as a note of it drifted to her.

Yuzu, simply, was a force to be reckoned with. Her energetic nature and her delightful personality coupled with her professional assertiveness created a mesmerizing blend that Mei found quite irresistible as it belonged to Yuzu alone. It was who she was.

Mei's train of thought was interrupted by a huge yawn and she did not even bother to cover her mouth as sleepiness fell heavy on her, numbing her senses and lulling her mind into silence. Now that Yuzu was at home her sleepless hours had decided to ask for their due at once, and she was not going to be able to deny them for much longer.

She kept blinking to no avail, the image of Yuzu's tenderly smiling face appearing and disappearing as she did. The sight softened her own lips into a smile but she could no longer lift her eyelids.

"...let's take you to bed, Kaichou-sama." Yuzu's loving voice tickled her ear as her love pushed them into a standing position and guided her sluggish body toward the bedroom.

 _...How did Yuzu and Mother manage to function with so little sleep?_

She fervently wished that Atsuko had taken after them.

* * *

As always, here are my replies to the reviews left by guests on unsigned members. Please, next time, add something to your name so that I can reply without having to quote the whole review.

Anyhow, first of all, thank you for reading and thank you for leaving a comment! It means the world to us!

For the guest who wrote: "Hermoso... el amor en todas sus expresiones"

We are glad you found "Encounters" beautiful even more so because as you pointed out we did try to show love in all its forms and expression. Thank you!

For the guest who wrote:

"It's the first time I'm reading your work and... I'm really impressed. Very well written, with rich descriptions and touching ways of characterizing people's feelings, reactions and personal manners. I love how you depict this Mei's subtle, special and warm side. Actually, Mei's personality enchants me. Great job"

Thank you! Your feedback was really touching! We are ever so happy you had given our work a chance. We suggest you to check the main story as well, namely "Milk and its Derivatives" We put a lot of works in rendering the characters believable and real, showcasing their emotion and their unique ways of being. It is always wonderful to have it acknowledged. As you might have noticed, Joe and I are huge fans of Mei, (we love Yuzu as well of course!) but we find Mei to often be mistreated and occ in FanFictions, so we put a lot of care in writing and characterizing her as we wish to do her justice. Whenever we receive a compliment involving our writing of Mei, we feel quite rewarded! Thank you again! And please keep sharing your thoughts with us!

For Nejie:

Thank you for constantly leaving reviews to our work, it feel truly rewarding to have a reader that always share her thoughts with us. We do not know what to expect from Citrus Plus, but rest assured, we will continue writing!

Atsuko (or Yuzu) could easily entice Mei into playing a mobile game...they only have to ask really. They refrain as they feel Mei has no interest in any it. But who knows, maybe one day Mei's curiousity will get the better of her or Yuzu and Atsuko will change their minds and cajole her into playing.

Although, knowing how competitive Mei is...this could get out of hand!

More than happy to keep you company during this silent winter! Please keep sharing your thoughts with us and thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6 aka A very Mei-rry Christmas

**A Very Mei-rry Christmas**

From Team Pigeons, we'd like to wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Just as with Yuzu and Mei, we hope that all of your wishes will come true!

We hope you'll join us in 2019 as we have many more stories to tell.

* * *

 **Snowblind**

The dark Tokyo sky was held at bay by the soft glow of the strings of Christmas lights that formed a glittering canopy of colour across the pathway. Snow silently fell without reprieve, settling gently on the ground to cover the streets in a blanket of white, making it difficult to discern with any certainty just what was underneath.

The cold weather and icy conditions had made for an unusually quiet Christmas Eve, with few couples being brave or foolish enough to step outside into the bitter evening. The roads were empty, save for a few intrepid taxi drivers looking to get an extra fare or two before retreating back to their warm homes. It all made for a level of peace and quiet more common in the early morning; The untouched snow gave a satisfying crunch underfoot, the wind whistled through the labyrinth of buildings and those who had chosen to brave the elements spoke softly, as though a raised voice would somehow spoil the unblemished sanctity.

One such couple who had opted to step outside and stick to their plans for Christmas Eve walked slowly from a nearby shrine. They held each other's gloved hands loosely. The taller of the young couple wore a navy blue down coat, jeans and a brown pair of boots. She would have been a portrait of elegance, but for the tartan scarf that obscured the bottom half of her face, giving her an almost childlike quality. Her slightly shorter partner was dressed less practically, with her red and white varsity jacket providing minimal protection against the elements. The same could also be said for her baggy leggings and canvas shoes.

"Achoo!" Yuzu sneezed, quickly angling her face towards her shoulder. She sniffled, silently wishing that she had followed Mei's example and valued functionality a little more highly when she picked out an outfit for their date.

"Date" was not exactly the correct word. In truth, they had simply stepped outside for a short while to share a moment alone, but Christmas Eve was for couples and Yuzu was determined to do something as a couple before their family meal.

"Achoo!" Yuzu sneezed again, this time in a slightly higher pitch.

With a sigh, Mei relinquished her grip on her lover's hand and began searching her handbag. Yuzu quickly stopped and turned to face her, immediately feeling on edge now that she no longer had the comfort of Mei's soft yet firm grip.

"Mei, I thought we agreed not to buy each other anything…" Yuzu trailed off when she saw Mei's hand reappear from her bag.

In her hand was a handkerchief, which she offered to Yuzu. With a small bow, Yuzu accepted it and quickly set about wiping her nose, being careful not to spoil her makeup. Looking anything other than her best when Mei was around was unacceptable, even when her beloved partner had already seen her in just about every state imaginable.

"You should have worn more layers." Mei set her purple gaze upon Yuzu for added effect as she made no effort to resist delivering a lecture. She could always rely on the tone of voice to have the desired effect on Atsuko, but Yuzu was far more stubborn.

"That's not fair!" Yuzu protested, swinging her arms at her sides. "Most people don't look as good as you do when they're wearing that many layers!"

The two began blushing in tandem as soon as the words left Yuzu's lips. Mei looked down at her coat, partially in a bid to bury her rouge cheeks in her scarf and partially to figure out if there was any truth in her lover's words. Yuzu, for her part, had spoken with complete sincerity, already having had a difficult time in looking at anything other than the shapely figure of her partner, only somewhat obscured by her Winter attire.

"You bought me this, did you not?" Mei asked as she looked back towards Yuzu, thankful that no one was close enough to hear their exchange.

Yuzu's green eyes lit up, Mei's words evidently lighting a fire in them as she settled on how she would respond.

"Hey, yeah! If anything, you should be thanking me, Mei!" She declared with a smug grin settling on her glossy pink lips.

Mei could not allow such a grin to go unchecked and in one graceful motion, she leaned towards Yuzu and gently met those inviting glossy lips with her own. Yuzu tensed up for a few moments before relaxing and bringing her hands around Mei's shoulders, drawing her even closer and preventing the kiss from being a brief one. With nobody around, she refused to let such an opportunity pass her by.

Yuzu opened her eyes and permitted herself to fully take in the situation. Mei's eyes were closed, with her unblemished pale cheeks twitching ever so slightly as she adjusted her lips. She felt the softness of Mei's scarf against her gloved fingertips and soon found the familiar sensation of Mei's own hands placing themselves on her hips. Snowflakes began to settle on her gorgeous glossy black hair, the delicate crystals capturing the many colours of the lights up above them. Yuzu had long abandoned her idea of a fairytale romance but in that short exchange, she found herself right in the middle of one.

With some reluctance, the two finally broke apart, both taking in a deep breath as they returned to reality. They seemed to be taken aback by the cold, as though they had momentarily forgotten the world around them.

"I shall have to think of a way to properly express my gratitude then." Mei purred. It was a nice coat, after all.

She looked forward once again, leaving her hand outstretched for Yuzu to take hold of. The familiar warmth soon returned.

They recommenced walking; Mei taking her usual measured strides while Yuzu almost sashayed with glee. It had been quite a fruitful date - and it was a date. Any trip out with Mei deserved a sense of occasion and excitement.

"Hey, Mei?" Yuzu's gaze shifted to her left.

"Yuzu?" Mei's gaze shifted to the right, her pace remaining constant.

"Do you remember our first Christmas Eve?" Yuzu asked.

Mei sighed. With all that had happened since then, she was glad that she was able to think of such a memory in a positive light. Both she and Yuzu had made mistakes and struggled to be honest with their feelings, so much so that it had threatened to estrange them completely. Things could have gone very differently. Still, Yuzu and her mother had taught her not to dwell too much on such things, especially when they now had access to such a rich well of happiness.

"I do." Mei's eyes returned to looking straight ahead. "I remember how nice the cake you made was. I remember how you and mother dressed up Kumagorou."

She smiled to herself as she focused on the happy memories. Yuzu would not want her to dwell on the regrets of that Christmas Eve.

"Hehehe, this year's one is even better! At least that's what our chief cake inspector told me." Yuzu's smile grew wider.

"Atsuko has told me that several times already." Mei's thoughts returned to the immediate future and her pace picked up a notch, forcing Yuzu to increase her own briskness in order to remain level. They had a warm home and even warmer company to return to.

"I've never seen her so excited, Mei." Yuzu's words were full of love. "She keeps walking up to that tree to check if there are any more presents… I wonder if Mama is regretting putting it up so early."

Yuzu giggled at the silliness of her own speculation. Her mother loved the festive period every bit as much as her youngest sister did; Perhaps Aihara Ume was making up for lost time after a history of Christmases where there was no tree, let alone presents underneath it. At the time, she had simply handwaved such things away and told herself that it was not a Japanese festival anyway. A needless expense.

That was no longer the case.

 **Tramontana**

Aihara Shou relished the simple things in life. There was little time for them in between the endless meetings to attend, flights to catch and emails to send. He had been busy for as long as he could remember and there was once a time when any empty blocks in his schedule would leave him twiddling his thumbs.

He had also grown accustomed to the fact that even when at home, things rarely stayed the same for long. His guilt was only compounded whenever he saw a new piece of furniture or a new addition to his youngest daughter's rapidly growing Lego collection. Life did not stop when he went on his travels and even the knowledge that his work was of great importance did not completely assuage the niggling feeling that he did not have as many precious memories as he would have liked.

Still, there were few things he enjoyed more than the situation he currently found himself in.

Over his shoulder, he could hear the sizzle of the pots and pans, the rhythmic stirring of chopsticks and the soft humming of his beloved wife. He savoured the tight hold of Atsuko as she leaned across his chest to read from the storybook he held in his hands - a welcome change from the bulky historical accounts that she often insisted on studying; A story about a cat being late for work was a little more easy to handle than having to explain to his daughter what _kokudaka_ meant, or recall the details of some obscure space mission.

"Hey, Papa?" Atsuko's head rose as she moved to sit up straight.

Perhaps he had been tempting fate by thinking about how easy to handle the storybook was.

"Yes, Atsu-chan?" Shou rubbed the back of his neck nervously, irritating a patch of sunburnt skin in the process.

"A girl in my class said that she's having fried chicken for Christmas tomorrow… But Mayu-chan said that her family eat a big lunch with turkey." She raised her finger to her chin in contemplation.

The question being worded as a statement caught Shou by surprise and he took a few moments to process what he had just been asked and how best to respond to it. His instincts as a teacher soon kicked in and he turned to meet his daughter's bright green eyes.

"Well, darling… Those things are both traditions. Some families like to do the same thing each Christmas, like how we always go to the shrine for the new year." He explained.

Atsuko too paused to process his words before nodding emphatically several times in satisfaction.

"I think I get it. Is it like how Nee-san runs the school now?"

"Hmm… A little bit like that, but I think that M- your sister would be in charge of things regardless of tradition." Shou chuckled nervously, seeking to move the conversation to more solid terrain. "Great, Atsu-chan, now you've got me thinking about fried chicken!"

The two smiled at each other before a loud clang rang out behind them in the kitchen. Both immediately pivoted in the direction of the sound and were greeted by the sight of Aihara Ume, hands on hips, staring back at them.

"Oh, so you don't like mine and Yuzu's cooking, Shou-kun?" She asked quizzically.

Shou's cheeks turned bright red. No matter how many ruses his wife would engineer, they still always put him on edge. He looked towards Atsuko for help, but she too was now looking at him with some degree of impatience. Perhaps he should have just felt thankful for the fact that his two older daughters were not home to join in with the teasing too.

"I- Hey, that's not what I said!" He protested his innocence.

Ume's expression softened instantaneously and she doubled over with laughter, her cooking apron partially coming undone from the sudden movement. Atsuko soon followed and then, with some, reluctance, so did Shou. It was foolish of him to entertain the idea that fast food was even remotely close to the quality of the culinary skills that his wife possessed and had passed down to his oldest daughter too. The only real danger was to his waistline - he had only returned home yesterday and had already been subjected to a small banquet. It was going to be an interesting two weeks before he had to fly out again.

Mercifully, the sound of muffled talking on the other side of the door to their apartment provided a welcome distraction. The sound of the handle turning and the door swinging inwards on its hinge caused all three to stop what they were doing and look towards the genkan.

"We're back!" Yuzu declared, raising a hand in triumph as she casually strolled into the entryway.

Mei followed wordlessly, closing the door behind herself and bowing.

"Welcome back, girls!" Ume called out to them.

The pair swiftly removed their shoes and stepped into the pairs of slippers that were already waiting for them. They then set about removing their various layers of outerwear, still flecked with dull white snowflakes, as the warmth of the room rapidly began to wrap them in an almost stifling caress.

"Thank you for having us." Mei directed her words of gratitude to no one in particular. In truth, she herself did not know who she was thanking. It could have been her parents for hosting or thanks to the house itself for providing much-needed relief from the near-blizzard conditions outside. Still, she was never one to regret time well spent with her beloved Yuzu.

"Nee-san!"

Shou could only laugh to himself as he and the book were immediately abandoned by his youngest daughter, now a blur of the trademark black hair as she barrelled towards Mei with wild abandon. They could always come back to reading another time - he made a note to himself to make time for it if he had to.

Atsuko was quickly attached to her equally black-haired sister's legs and waist as she delivered one of her typically enthusiastic hugs.

"Good evening, Atsuko." Mei drew her even closer and made no effort to hide the smile that had already formed on her lips.

"You're cold, Nee-san." Atsuko declared, now feeling the chill in Mei's body from the snowy conditions. "I won't let go until you're warm again!"

"And what about me, Atsu-chan?" Yuzu asked, putting her hands on her hips for added effect. Like mother like daughter.

Atsuko did not need to reply, she simply drew one arm away from Mei and invited her blonde-haired sister to join the hug. Yuzu was never one to pass up on getting a hug from Mei or Atsuko, so the situation suited her just fine.

"Did you two enjoy your date?" Ume asked while keeping one eye on the boiling pots.

"We sure did, Mama!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Right, Mei?"

Mei nodded in response, not wishing to elaborate too much on hand-holding and soft kisses under the blanket of snow and fairy lights. Being seen doing such things was not cause for Mei to feel conspicuous, but she still remained bashful when it came to verbalising matters relating to her relationship with Yuzu. To love and to feel loved was all that she ever needed and more.

"It does still look terrible out there. I can't believe you went out in that! If you'd called, I would have sent your Papa to pick you up." Ume directed attention back towards Shou, who had been quietly observing proceedings with a wry smile. "Yuzu, do you know what he said? Your Papa said he'd rather eat fried chicken than our cooking!"

Shou's mouth opened in shock and he sat upright in his seat, waving his hands to once again protest his innocence.

"U-Ume!" He pleaded. "That's not what I said!"

"Now that's not very nice, Papa!" Yuzu tilted her head and set her suspicious green eyes on her flustered stepfather, quietly sharing in the glee that her mother was creating.

Shou could only sigh in response. This was a situation that he would not come out of looking good. There was little point in adding extra fuel to the fire and encourage further teasing from the pair. His sigh became one of relief when he saw Yuzu heading towards the kitchen to help her mother. Despite his off-hand comments, the two were a formidable pair and had a knack for discovering all manner of small accoutrements to add extra flair and depth to their dishes.

"We'll have to teach him the error of his ways, won't we darling?" Ume stepped sideways and allowed her daughter to stand at her side and see to chopping some vegetables.

Mei then found herself being gently guided by Atsuko, still gripping at her sweater towards the Christmas tree. No words of explanation were needed as she allowed the emerald-eyed child to lead her towards the slender tree situated in the corner of the living room. This one was decorated by her mother, while she and Yuzu had prepared the one in their own apartment. Such a thing had now become an enjoyable ritual for the pair during the holiday season and she routinely found herself in awe of Yuzu's attention to detail when it came to something as seemingly mundane as hanging a dainty bauble from a synthetic branch.

"Nee-san!" Atsuko let go of her sister and knelt beneath the lowest branches of the tree, where stacks of impeccably-wrapped presents were arranged. "I think I know what this one is!"

She pulled out a large rectangular box, wrapped in dragon-themed paper, and shook it gently. The sound of many small objects could be heard conspicuously moving inside from the small jolt. Mei knelt down next to her and helped to prop up the box, which dwarfed almost the entirety of her sister's upper body as she held it. She then raised her eyebrows in curiosity, willing Atsuko to explain her theory.

"Lego! It has to be!" Atsuko gave the box one more shake before allowing Mei to assist her in sliding it back under the tree. "Mama won't let me open it until tomorrow though…"

Atsuko's fingers twitched restlessly as she pleaded with her eyes. Perhaps her Nee-san could talk to Mama and-

"Mother is right, Atsuko." Mei adopted her finest Chairwoman voice. "There is only one sleep to go now."

"That's right, Atsu-chan!" Ume called across the room. "I think your sisters might have gotten you a few things too!"

Mei resisted the temptation to break into the broadest of smiles as Atsuko's eyes lit up. Now it was her turn to feel impatient, barely containing the urge to point out that her mother had been very conservative in her choice of words; "A few things" did not do justice to the small mountain of presents that she and Yuzu had wrapped and kept hidden in their wardrobe for the better part of a month.

Her Grandfather, always enamoured with tradition, would have scoffed at such things. As a child, Christmas day simply meant one fewer hour of daily studies for Mei to see to. Not that the extra time had been filled with joy, as she mostly clutched at her teddy bear as her Father and Grandfather remained holed up in their respective offices.

"Say, Atsu-chan." Ume's voice carried the raise in pitch indicative of someone who had just gotten a good idea. "Why don't you sing your Christmas song for your Nee-san?"

"Okay!" Atsuko bounced away from the tree and took a deep breath as her sister stood to attention.

" _Hashire sori yo,_

 _Kaze you ni,_

 _Tsukimihara wo,_

 _Padoru padoru!"_

Atsuko repeated the verse several times, spinning on the ball of her left foot between each one as her voice grew hoarse. Mei resisted no longer and offered the warmest of smiles that she could muster.

The sight of her smiling sister inspired Atsuko to double down on her already considerable efforts and she broke into the song with novel vigour, now even spinning on herself and about as her voice climbed up the scale to graze even higher notes.

Mei did not do anything to hide her fondness for her sister's euphoric ways and followed her performance intently, unwilling to miss anything of it. She did not miss the subtle slip of Atsuko's foot during a most enthusiastic spin, not the way her leg bent as her footwork grew confused. She wobbled some before making her descent toward the ground.

The impact never occurred though as Mei denied the child's fall swiftly and categorically by simply reaching out with her arms to deftly guide Atsuko toward herself.

Once she felt her Nee-san's hands on her hips, any desire to oppose the pull of gravity fled Atsuko and she let herself fall back into her Nee-san's chest.

"Atsuko, are you alright?" Mei asked unnecessarily, her body instinctively curling around her sister, shielding her in a protective embrace.

"You caught me, Nee-san." She blurted out giddily, tilting her head back to look at Mei. The smile that she flashed her sister was made even more delightful by her slightly rosy cheeks and by the confident grin playing on her lips.

"Of course, Atsuko." Mei lips curled up of their own volition as the memory of the many times that she had caught a waddling Atsuko formed in her mind.

The need to keep the child safe had always been paramount to Mei; it was an instinct rather than a rational decision and it was born into her heart even before she had found the courage to acknowledge the love she had for Atsuko.

Her Nee-san's moment of contemplation presented Atsuko with a rare and precious opportunity, one she could not miss. She turned around, grabbing at Mei's sweater about her shoulders and pushed herself up to plant a sound kiss on Mei's cheek.

The familiar tingle of an incoming blush warmed the tips of Mei's ears, but fortunately her dark locks allowed for her reaction to remain concealed. Returning her gaze to Atsuko proved to be a mistake as the child was smiling sweetly at her and her emerald eyes were brimming with only adoration.

The warm tingle moved to color her cheeks at the sight and she could only sigh when Atsuko's smile widened in satisfaction. In the end, Mei did not truly mind and a part of her was quite happy of revealing her emotion to her beloved sister.

"Thank you, Atsuko. That was a lovely song." She said at least after helping a giddy Atsuko back to her feet. She furter rewarded her sister by bowing delicately to her, a gesture that she knew would ignite a flame of pride within the child.

Smiling as wide as ever, Atsuko took a few steps before swirling around to look at her again, she smiled and performed a curtsey, trying her hardest to emulate one of the of the ballet videos her Nee-san sometimes watched. It was only a rough approximation, but it had the desired effect. Mei was soon by her side once again, drawing Atsuko into another hug and letting her grab at her sweater with her small hands.

 **On an Open Fire**

The quintet sat down at the dining table and gave a hearty " _Itadakimasu_ " before digging into their meal. Rather predictably, Yuzu and Ume had gone all out on what was probably a fairly simple soba dish before they had added their own spin to it. Various plates of different vegetables sat in the centre of the table; cabbage, scallions, bamboo shoots, okra, daikon, seaweed and even a small portion of natto for Shou. To Atsuko's relief, there was no octopus in sight as she took generous portions of her favourite toppings to mix with her noodles and tsuyu sauce.

Few words were exchanged as they dug in, with Shou and Mei following their usual refined motions as the other two ate with wild abandon.

"Mei?" Shou suddenly asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"Yes Father?" Mei swivelled her head towards him, quickly swallowed her food and then dabbed at her lips with a napkin.

"Umm, well… You probably don't want to be thinking about the academy during your week off, but your mother suggested that I come and visit." His purple eyes shot towards his dark-haired wife, who smiled supportively as she continued chewing. "It has been quite a few years since I was last there."

Mei's reply was delayed as she felt something soft brush against her leg, giving her comfort. Yuzu, seated next to her, silently willed her to agree to the suggestion. Her father was sure to be so proud of everything she had accomplished during her time as Chairwoman and it would be a good opportunity for the two to bond more over a shared interest.

"It is no trouble at all, Father." Purple eyes met purple eyes. "I shall have to speak to my assistant, K- Inui-san after Christmas and see when my calendar is free."

Ume softly clapped her hands together in delight, pleased at how painless it had been. She knew that her husband had been fretting over asking such a thing of his daughter, even when their relationship had thawed considerably over the previous decade.

"Can I come too, Nee-san?!" Atsuko asked, excitement filling her voice.

"Only if you are not in class, Atsuko." Mei replied as she pulled a rogue stray hair behind her head.

Yuzu giggled to herself and fought the urge to try to invite herself along too. Christmas was the time of family and togetherness, but this was something best kept to an Aihara-only affair. Besides, her schedule was already manic with planning for various new year functions and events. She and Matsuri had struggled to get even Christmas and Christmas Eve free as well as having to turn down potential clients due to already having a full block of bookings.

"Yuzu. Atsuko." Mei gave her two favourite girls a serious look.

The two sheepishly slowed down the pace at which they were loading food into their mouths. It was for the best that Mei did not know that they secretly enjoyed the light scoldings she gave them at mealtime. Mei knew it to be a futile effort, but leaving such things unacknowledged was not the Aihara way.

The meal was soon over with the successive sounds of clattering plates and satisfied sighs. Even Ume and Yuzu permitted themselves a few minutes of rest before they set about clearing the table.

Just as Ume was about to begin tidying, Mei moved to catch her eye.

"Please, Mother. Allow us." Mei stopped her from exerting herself, wishing for her mother to have a few moments of free time, even if she loathed such things.

She and Yuzu then methodically returned the plates to the kitchen as the rest of their family decamped to the living room. Yuzu shot her lover a loving smile as the sound of Atsuko reading aloud to both of her parents filled the room. Mei was all too happy to reciprocate, smiling warmly back at her with great pride in their younger sister.

They fell into their familiar rhythm, with Mei opening the utensils drawer just as Yuzu reached for its contents and Yuzu handing Mei the dishes to dry with no need to check if her partner was ready to receive them.

Their perfectly combined effort allowed them to make short work of their cleaning duty and they soon found themselves with their hands empty and a shining kitchen.

A huff of satisfaction parted Yuzu's glossy lips as she turned toward Mei with a sweet smile on her face. A damp strand of blond hair fell along her finely shaped features, the tip curling invitingly under her perky chin.

Mei amused herself into thinking it to be a sign, and even though she held no belief in such notions, she still lifted her hand to rub the golden strand between her pale and slender fingers.

The fine texture tickled her pads while the catch in Yuzu's breath and the way her eyes widened invited Mei to explore her prime idea in full.

She curled her hand around the invitingly soft curvature of Yuzu's jaw and leaned closer to brush her lips against the sweet patch of skin separating her partner's lower lip for the tip of her chin. One kiss was followed by another and then another still and so it continued, kiss after kiss until the need to have her love in her eyes became too strong to resist.

After the last tender kiss, she pulled back and was presented with a most endearing sight: Yuzu's slightly parted lips, holding the promise of the softest of kisses as her love waited ever so patiently. Her closed eyelids revealed the beautiful orange and red shades of her masterfully applied make-up and when she opened her eyes, Mei felt a jolt within her chest as the emeralds had darkened to an even deeper shade. She had been waiting for long enough and Mei felt it rude to have her wait any longer.

She leaned forward, simply resting her lips against Yuzu's perfect mouth. The kiss was not meant to ignite passion as much as it was to seal a perfect moment. Yuzu brushed her lips against hers again and again, one fleeting contact followed by another, loving caresses that lead the pair into embracing before finally pulling back to look into each other's eyes in silent acknowledgement.

The voices coming from the living area were finally allowed within the range of their perceptions and they found themselves smiling at the different tones blending together. They could feel that something was missing for this tune to reach complexion though. They would have time to go back to this particular discussion later on. As of now their beautiful family deserved their whole attention.

Yuzu and Mei joined the rest of them in the living room, at least, Mei found herself sat in the middle of the couch, sandwiched between Yuzu and Atsuko, both of whom had quickly moved to lean lazily on her. It made her feel a little too warm and a little too snug, but she dared not try to move them. The feeling of their bodies against hers was more than enough to justify Mei's inaction.

From there, things became a blur as Ume and Shou became increasingly boisterous after a few more cans of beer, only further spurring Yuzu and Atsuko's own enthusiasm as they talked animatedly with each other on all manner of topics; television, sport, current affairs and teddy bears.

Mei allowed herself to join in with the discussion, even losing herself in casual conversation with her father before a sudden blush and light elbow from Yuzu would remind her that her growing rapport with the man was not going unnoticed.

As the hours passed, Mei also became acutely aware of the swaying of Atsuko's head as the hot-blooded young girl struggled to stay awake. It took a smile and point of the finger from her mother to make her realise that the child had fallen fast asleep, her head resting on her Nee-san's lap. The four continued chatting, keeping their voices soft for the sake of both the sleeping Atsuko and for their neighbours.

Soon though, it was time to wrap up the evening. Mei and Yuzu would be returning early the next morning, complete - according to Yuzu, at least - with Santa costumes as they set about the unenviable task of hauling their large number of Christmas presents for their sister down to floors to the other apartment.

Mei carefully woke up the child by lightly running her fingers through Atsuko's jet black hair and slowly shifting her leg beneath her cheek. Atsuko soon stirred and, with no small amount of effort, sat up straight, rubbing at her eyes as she took stock of her surroundings. Finally, she turned to her sisters with a sleepy expression.

"Is it time to open the presents now?" Atsuko asked.

"Not quite yet, Atsu-chan." Yuzu replied with the softest tone of voice that she could muster. "There's not long to go now though."

At the urging of their parents, Mei and Yuzu saw to putting Atsuko to bed. Mei was not opposed to carrying the child, but Atsuko was insistent that she walk back to her bedroom under her own power. Instead, Atsuko held one of each of her sister's hands as they made the short walk across the living room towards the impressively large bedroom.

Mei opened the door and flipped the light switch. As ever, the room was tidy, save for a few curious-looking Lego models set on the floor next to the child-sized desk. She made a mental note to ask her sister what the models were when the child was in a more lucid state.

As Mother had asked them to send Atsuko straight to bed, there was no need for a bath. Instead, Mei and Yuzu helped her into her bright pink jinbei pajamas before she climbed into bed. Mei then switched the bedside night light on and the main bedroom light off, casting a soft glow and long shadows across the room. Finally, she retrieved the oversized white teddy bear, Selene, and placed her carefully next to Atsuko.

"Is that okay, Atsu-chan?" Yuzu asked as she carefully tucked her sister in, planting a feather-like kiss on her forehead.

Atsuko nodded.

"Are we going to read a story?" Atsuko could barely keep her pleading eyes open as she looked to the unfinished book on her nightstand, then to her Nee-san.

"Not tonight, Atsuko." Mei's lips curled into a smile as she knelt by Yuzu at the side of the bed. She leaned over to give Atsuko a light kiss of her own.

"Goodnight, Atsuko. I will see you tomorrow." She whispered her usual goodnight upon the child's forehead.

Atsuko did not try to argue and instead opted to bury her face in her soft pillow, her eyes finally closing, not to be opened again until morning had arrived. Yuzu and Mei sat in almost complete silence, save for the breathing of their beloved younger sister. The sight was one to savour: the rise and fall of the bedcovers, the slight twitches as her grip tightened and loosened, the black hair splayed about the pillow.

With some reluctance, Yuzu and Mei finally rose from their kneeling position and moved without a sound towards the door. They both turned back towards the bed, wishing to get one final look at their little samurai, already in a deep slumber, before they departed.

"Isn't she amazing, Mei?" Yuzu whispered to her.

"Yes, she is." Mei reached for Yuzu's manicured hand, unwilling to leave entirely of her own volition.

They headed straight for the entryway to the apartment upon leaving Atsuko's room. It was indeed getting late and tomorrow was sure to be a long day with an early start. Ume and Shou, instinctively knowing that they would be leaving, were already waiting patiently.

"Don't forget this, Yuzu." Ume handed her oldest daughter her mobile phone.

"Thanks Mama, we'll see you and Papa tomorrow." She gave both of them a hug and then joined Mei in putting their shoes on.

"See you tomorrow, Yuzu, Mei." Shou waved awkwardly at them, as only a father could.

"Until tomorrow." Mei bowed deeply, thanking the pair for their hospitality.

Without warning, Ume sprung forward and wrapped Mei in a tight hug. Her body initially seized up from the unexpected move, but she soon relaxed and put her arms around her mother too.

"I hope you didn't think you were going to leave without a hug from your mama, Mei-chan!" She teased, her hold growing tighter for a few more seconds before finally letting go of her.

Over her mother's shoulder, Mei saw her father smiling brightly at the trio, satisfied with just observing his family.

 _Family._

There was a point in time when to Mei and Shou, the word had a very different meaning to what it meant to Ume, Yuzu and Atsuko. That time had long since been left in the past, along with many other things that had no place in the present. Regardless of snow, rain, or sunshine, the Aihara family was now a profoundly happy one; It was a family where everyone relied upon one another and found comfort in each other. They all shared in an unspoken wish that things would always remain that way.


End file.
